How to win two hearts
by doperwtjes
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is new at his school, and meets a gorgeous boy named Hyuuga Neji. They want each other, but there is one problem.. Neji has an abusive boyfriend. M for a reason, SasuNeji, KabuNeji
1. Chapter 1

_**How to win two hearts**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

On a certain Monday morning, a raven-haired boy walked into the school. A new school for him. He had transferred there over the weekend when he had moved to another place in the city. Now normally said new kid in school would feel uncomfortable. But Uchiha Sasuke already knew at least one person in school if he didn't count his brother in. And that person was now waiting for him by the lockers. Sasuke walked up to him.

"Hey." He said to Inuzuka Kiba, his best friend since kindergarten.

"Hey." Kiba said and smirked. "So what do you think of it?" He gave Sasuke a slight hit on the shoulder, as a greeting.  
"It's ok. But I haven't seen much of it right. There's still the people I have to get to know and teachers I have to annoy." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Aaah true." Kiba said and then grabbed someone's arm, from someone who was just walking by. He pulled him to them and turned his face towards Sasuke. "This is Shikamaru by the way, a real asshole, thinks he can get all the girls with his ridiculous IQ from 200 or something."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke lazily. Sasuke stared back. What kind of person was this? An IQ from 200? He looked more like one with an IQ of 'minus' 100. Sasuke and Shikamaru shook hands.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said and Shikamaru simply nodded.

"What do you mean I 'think'. I 'know' I can." Shikamaru said and looked at Kiba like he didn't care either way.  
"Tch, I get a lot more girls then you do, you sucker." Kiba said, slightly pouting. "Sai!" He suddenly yelled, to a guy that was opening his locker. It took some time, but finally, the guy made his way over to them.

"Hello." He said, putting up some kind of strange smile. "I'm Sai." He looked at Sasuke now, holding out his hand. Sasuke was looking at the guy who seemed...quite similar to him. Not as handsome of course, but he had black hair and black eyes. He shook his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He simply said. Was that a fake smile?

"Nice to meet you." Sai said, still smiling like that, while he dropped the hand after he had shaken it.

"So Sasuke, did you already hear of the group making thing, or the gangs, from here?" Kiba asked, looking at Sasuke.

"A little." Sasuke said. "My brother told me about that. So what's the deal with that anyway?" He asked as he gave Sai a brief smile. That guy just made smiles look creepy.

"Ah well, it's quite simple." Kiba said. "Don't mind to talk to people from other groups and you'll be fine. Unless they are all friendly to you. And your 'gang'. There are a few gangs here which you have to stay away from though."

"Like which ones? I'm not really planning on getting scared for them you know." Sasuke said.

"Sometimes it's better to be scared then get beaten up." Shikamaru simply said as he was staring at the ceiling. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Indeed." Kiba said. "And, for example, the one with the nerds, for your reputation, or the one with the 'pretty big guys'. They beat you up for nothing. They're not just pretty, they can be 'pretty' scary too."

Sasuke smirked. "Nice joke Kiba. You should be a comedian. Anyhow, I don't think nerds will do much for my reputation since I actually 'do' my homework unlike others near me." He grinned at Kiba. "And the big guys don't really get to me either. Besides, they're my brother's friends."

"You serious?" Kiba asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. "How do you know that I'm talking about them then?"

"Because they go to this school and they're not the smallest persons here. By far." Sasuke said and smirked.

Kiba nodded. "Well, lucky you then." He said. "Oh crap, the bell. Are you in room 53 too?"

"I don't know, I don't have any schedule." Sasuke said, shrugging. "I guess I'll just go see the principal and see from there."

"Hm, alright." Kiba said. "Well, see ya!" With that, he walked away, together with Sai and Shikamaru.

Sasuke shook his head with a smile. Kiba was such a weirdo. Sasuke now turned around and walked past the bathroom. 'Maybe I should fix my hair first.' He thought to himself and went in. He walked to the mirror and grabbed his brush and gel. If anything should be perfectly done around Sasuke, it was his hair. One bad hairday and he was not going to school or anywhere near the door outside.

At that moment one of the toilets was flushed and a brown haired guy walked out. He walked to the spot next to Sasuke and started washing his hands with some soap now, while he looked at his mirror image.

Sasuke stared at the guy as he was brushing his hair. That was one hell of a handsome boy. Pale skin, long, silky brown hair and a good body. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was gay.

The guy dried his hands now and brushed the hair out of his face and frowned. Then he turned to look at Sasuke, focusing on Sasuke's eyes with his own white ones. Not something very common.

"Hey, can I perhaps borrow your hairbrush for a second?" He asked.

Sasuke stared into the boy's white eyes. They were big and pretty, just like the boy in general. Then Sasuke nodded. "Sure." He said and handed the guy his brush. He then started to put gel in his hair.

Neji nodded to him. "Thanks." He said, as he took the hairbrush and then loosened his hair, which had been in a hair tie before, and started to brush it.

Sasuke stared at the boy through the mirrors. He just couldn't stop staring. "Hey, do you maybe know where the principals office is?" Sasuke asked. Would be a good thing to start a conversation with right?

"Sure, it's two rooms next to the auditorium." The guy answered, looking at Sasuke. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before." He kept brushing his hair

"Yeah, I moved here over the weekend. It's my first day." Sasuke said and looked back at the guy as he was spiking his hair some better with his gel.

"Oh, that's nice." Neji said. After a few seconds on silence he looked at Sasuke again. "Do you have a brother? There's another new guy in my group of friends and he looks a lot like you. Itachi was his name, I believe."

"Yeah, that's my brother. You're in his group of friends?" Sasuke asked surprised. Funny. He didn't remember him coming to their house like.. ever. And he wouldn't forget such a pretty face.

"Yeah, since a few months." Neji said. "I moved in here myself a few months ago. I'm Hyuuga Neji by the way."

"Ah. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Where did you move from?" Sasuke asked as he washed his hands. Gel is hard to remove.

"Oh from a little village, I'm sure you don't know it." Neji said.

At that moment the door opened and a silver haired guy stood in the doorway. He looked irritated.

"Neji." He snapped. "Are you coming or are we gonna be late for class because you had to brush your hair for the fifth time in one minute?"

Neji turned around to look at him.

"I'm just socializing, Kabuto." Neji said, while he put the hairbrush through his hair another time. "I'm coming."

"You'd better. It's not polite to let your boyfriend wait." Kabuto said and gave Sasuke a look as if telling him Neji was taken. Sasuke turned away and looked in the mirror. That guy was one of Itachi's friends too, he was sure. That Kabuto guy came around in the evenings a lot. Sasuke never felt like involving into Itachi's choice of friends.

"You know how long I take before I'm finished, you don't have to wait you know." Neji said and then gave Sasuke his hairbrush back. "Thanks for borrowing."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said as he pushed the brush back into his bag.

"Just hurry it up Neji. I don't 'like' waiting." Kabuto said and narrowed his eyes at Neji. Sasuke looked at him confused. Were they supposed to be this...'nice' to one and other? Neji looked at him for a moment and then he let his hand go through his hair another time.

"Well, good luck." Neji said to Sasuke, nodding. "Bye." With that, he walked towards the other guy, to Kabuto.

"Bye." Sasuke said as Kabuto shot him another glare. He wondered what was going on there, but he wouldn't worry about him. He'd first have to get his life on his new school on track.

Meanwhile Neji arrived at Kabuto's side. "I'm ready." He said.

"Good." Kabuto said, and swung his arm around Neji, pulling him with him. Sasuke sighed. This was one weird school, he was sure of that.

* * *

After Sasuke had gone to the principal (which he was for hours, or at least so it seemed) he had to go see his new mentor, Hatake Kakashi and get the right books, schedules and the key to his locker from all over the building. He had taken so long that it was during break he finally had time to rest and find Kiba again. He walked into the cafeteria and looked around. He found Kiba with Sai and Shikamaru, talking loudly. Sasuke walked up to them and sat down next to Kiba, hitting him on the arm. "Scooch over idiot." He said and smirked.

"Can't you at least ask?" Kiba asked with a smirk, while he made some place for Sasuke.

"Nope, sorry, I was never taught to be polite." Sasuke said as he sat down some better. "Seriously, did you all get dragged to everywhere in this school? Can't they just give it to you in one turn. I spend two hours gathering my stuff." He whined.

Kiba snorted. "Don't whine you idiot." He said. "We all go through the same pain." He put his arms in the air for a dramatically effect.

Shikamaru gave a smirk at Kiba. "You really are an idiot do you know that?" He said as he looked at Kiba. Sasuke laughed. "It doesn't get to him. He's too stupid to even understand what you're saying." He said and smirked at Kiba too.

"Tch." Kiba said, smirking. "At least 'I' got the charm, instead of the brains. Like Shika."

"Why are those guys making such loud noises again?" Sai asked, a bit irritated, looking at the group of Kabuto and Neji.

"Who knows. They're probably planning on beating someone up or something. Ignore them. And that just proves girls like brains a lot better then your so called charm ey." Shikamaru said and kicked Kiba's leg under the table. Sasuke turned to look at the group Sai talked about. His brother was in there too. And so was Neji. "I met him today." Sasuke said to the others.

"Who did you meet?" Kiba asked, ignoring what Shikamaru had said but kicking him back under the table.

"That guy. Neji. I met him in the bathroom, he wanted to borrow my hairbrush." Sasuke said as he pointed towards Neji.

Kiba snorted. "Jeez, that guy really loves his hair." Kiba said. "And what do you think of him?"

"He's pretty." Sasuke simply said and smirked at Kiba. "And he should love his hair."

Kiba snorted again. "As long as you don't try something with him hm." He said.

"Why? Because he's taken? I don't think that relationship will work out very long, from what I've seen." Sasuke said.

"What did you see then?" Kiba asked, while he drank a bit from his Coca.

"That Kabuto guy wasn't very nice to Neji. He just snapped at him to come and got all angry about it." Sasuke said as he turned to look at Neji's group again.

"Hmm." Kiba said. "Yeah well, they don't have a good relationship indeed. I don't even get why Neji is with that guy, he could get so much better. Do you know it, Shikamaru? Since you know everything." He sweatdropped.

". Funny Kiba. I do know stuff. Just not why he decided to get with Kabuto." Shikamaru said lazily as he rested his head on his hand.

"Hmm.. you got no ideas either?" Kiba asked. "Because I sure as hell don't."

"Of course you don't." Shikamaru smirked. "But no, I don't know either. He seemed pretty normal and nice when he got here. Sane too. I got 'that' wrong, I mean, he's with Kabuto. You can't be sane if you're with Kabuto." He said.

"Yeah indeed, he's in that whole drug business too, it seems." Kiba said.

"No surprise there." Sasuke said. "My brother's on them too. Like, the entire time. Not a real pleasure." Sasuke said. "Anyhow, explains the gangs then. I have just seen one of them, not including this lousy excuse for a gang of course." Sasuke smirked as he looked around his table of four persons.

"Oh well, there is another one, with those girls." Kiba said. "I did two of them." He added with a smirk.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head. "Congratulations." He joked. "They seem ok though."

"Until you had sex with half of them." Shikamaru said with a bothered face.

"Tch, shut up Shikamaru." Kiba said, annoyed.

"Jealousy's a bad thing Kiba." Shikamaru said and smirked.

"Would you two stop competing?" Sasuke said as he laughed again.

"They are always jealous of each other." Sai said, with his fake smile again.

"Not true Sai." Kiba said, his head high in the air. "And for the other gangs, I don't really know them because they are not interesting."

"No, they don't have holes where you can put your dick in. That makes them a lot less interesting of course." Sasuke said sarcastic and smirked. "By the way, schedule check here. It would suck big time if I wasn't in your class." Sasuke pulled out his schedule and placed it in front of Kiba.

"Tch, jeez." Kiba said with a smirk and looked at Sasuke's schedule. "Ah, you're in my class. And at Sai's too. Shikamaru here is on one class higher."

Shikamaru faked a smile at him. "And you would just love me in your class wouldn't you?" He said.

"You two are terrible." Sasuke said as he put away his schedule again. Well, at least he was with Kiba. That would make it a little easier.

"I'd love to see you suffering from my victory." Kiba said, smirking, and let out an 'evil' laugh. Sai still had his fake smile on his face.

"'What' victory, you never 'had' a victory." Shikamaru said and smirked. Sasuke in the mean time stared at his brother's group. Or rather, stared at Neji. He really was pretty.

"Yo Sasuke, keep your eyes off him, will you?" Kiba said, ignoring Shikamaru.

"I know that you are gay, but please don't try to get this one." He added, looking a bit concerned.

"Why? His relationship won't last long." Sasuke said as he turned to Kiba again. It seemed important since he 'was' ignoring a comment from Shikamaru for once.

"Well if Kabuto notices that you're after his boyfriend, he won't be happy you know." Kiba said, looking at Sasuke.

"And what would he do? Tell me to keep my hairbrush to myself?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. That whole Kabuto guy didn't seem so threatening to me.

"He's got connections you know." Kiba said.

"But if you don't believe it, perhaps you'd see it yourself then hm." He added.

"Maybe. We'll see." Sasuke said and stared at Neji again. Damn. Nice ass.

"...Sasuke don't stare at his ass." Kiba said, sweatdropping. "Go on for a while and you're drooling."

And Sai put on his fake smile again.

"Let him watch if he wants it." He said. "Only looking isn't bad, right?"

"Grabbing wouldn't be that bad either." Sasuke said and smirked at Kiba and the rest.

Kiba snorted. "Jeez." He said. "You could try." He laughed after that. "Jeez, you are terrible."

"Thanks. I know." Sasuke said, and then the bell rang. "Damn, I don't feel like going to class. Too bad I can't have my first impression to be that from someone cutting school. Like I normally do." Sasuke said.

"Ah yeah, that sucks hm." Kiba said, smirking. "Let's go."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, grabbing his back. He just had to get it over with. Hopefully, math wouldn't be as terrible as it was on his old school.

* * *

After three more hours of babbling Sasuke hadn't picked up anything from and introducing himself three times in row, Sasuke was biking home. His first day had gone rather well, but he was glad to be going home. Sasuke was deep in thought when he was biking home, until he saw a person with long brown hair walking ahead of him. And he sure as hell recognised the ass. Sasuke drove a little faster and once he reached the figure, he slowed down so he was biking next to him. "Hey. Neji right?" He said and smiled.

Neji looked at him now and smiled slightly too.

"Yeah." Neji said. "Sasuke right? From the hairbrush?"

Sasuke laughed a little. "Yeah, from the hairbrush." He said and got of his bike to walk next to Neji. Wouldn't be bad to just get to know him right? "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To your house." Neji said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Your brother invited the whole 'gang'. You're going home, I presume?"

"Yeah, wow that sounds weird. Hearing someone I barely know say he's going to my house." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji. "I'd better run upstairs as soon as I get home though."

"Why then?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. Why would Sasuke go upstairs?

"I'm not very into my brother's friends. They're pretty much morons, no offense." Sasuke explained.

"Hmm.." Neji softly said as he looked away, in thought. His hands were in his pockets and he didn't had any emotion on his face, so it was hard to guess where he was thinking off.

Sasuke was silent for a while before speaking again. "Am I bothering you? Because I could just bike home too." He finally said. It didn't look like Neji was a whole lot interested in him.

"Oh no, not at all." Neji said, looking at him again. "I'm just a bit in thought. Did you make friends already by the way?"

"I already had my best friend there, so it was ok. His two friends didn't seem to mind me around." Sasuke answered, glad that Neji wasn't bothered by him.

"Alright, that's nice." Neji said. "Your brother knew a few people here too."

"Yeah. Practically your whole gang. Why did you get into that one anyway? You don't seem like them at all." Sasuke said curious.

"Well then you got that wrong, I do like them." Neji said, a bit too quickly. It didn't sound like he meant it.

"..Oh. Sorry." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. That sounded sincere. If sincere meant the opposite.

"Doesn't matter." Neji said. "This is it, right?" They arrived at a flat now.

"Yeah it is." Sasuke said and pushed his bike into a sort of small garage. He locked it again and then opened the doors into the apartment. "Can I get your cell phone number?" Sasuke asked Neji. He was never really the shy one and if he wanted something, he would just ask. Like now.

Neji looked at him surprised, again.

"Why?" He asked, a bit curious. Why was this guy asking his phone number like that?

"Because I collect phone numbers." Sasuke said and sweatdropped. "You seem interesting idiot." He smirked at Neji as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"You know that I have a boyfriend right?" Neji asked, looking at him. When the elevator arrived, he stepped in. He had to admit that the guy was hot, but he wouldn't cheat either.. right?

"Yeah. So? Does that mean you can't have other friends?" Sasuke asked as he stepped in the elevator too and pressed the button to the third floor.

Neji softly laughed. "Oh you mean it like that." he said. "Sorry, I thought you wanted to date me or something. I'll give you my phone number then." He brought out his mobile phone now.

"Well I wouldn't mind a date either, but considering you have a boyfriend I figured that wouldn't be wise hm." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji as he pulled out his mobile phone too.

Neji looked at him for a moment, before giving Sasuke his number. Hm.. what did this guy really want? Not sex or something, else he would've put the elevator on stop long ago. Not that he'd mind. The guy was hot after all.

Sasuke took the number and smiled. "Thanks." He said and then the elevator stopped. Sasuke walked outside to his door and unlocked it. He already smelled all the drugs in there. Great. That would be another day of watery eyes. "Well this is it." He said to Neji as they walked inside.

"Alright, thanks for walking with me." Neji said, while he pulled off his jacket.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and turned around facing Kabuto. He didn't seem so happy. "Neji. What's this?" He snapped angry.

"What is what?" Neji asked with a frown, while he hung up his coat. Damn Kabuto smelled like he just had some alcohol or something. And strong alcohol too.

Sasuke put up a face before he started walking to his room. He didn't feel like getting involved with that.

"Coming in here with another boy." Kabuto snapped as he pulled Neji with him roughly.

"Hey easy will you." Neji protested. "And nothing happened you know."

"Oh yeah sure, you know what the deal is Neji. You come here alone, or with me." Kabuto snapped as he pulled Neji on his lap after he sat down. Sasuke in the mean time had gone to his room, but could hear the conversation going on (just like he could still use drugs in his room by just sniffing the air).

"...Kabuto you should stop acting so jealous." Neji said, while he sat down a bit better.

"You should stick to our deals or you won't have a very happy future Neji. You should keep that in mind." Kabuto snapped and then suddenly kissed Neji.

"Ey Kabuto, easy OK." Itachi suddenly said, as he saw them kissing. "He just came in with my brother."

"That's still another boy." Kabuto said as he kissed Neji again, this time harder, crushing their lips together.

"Oh come on." Itachi said, sighing.

"..Kabuto please, you taste like alcohol.." Neji muttered, after he broke the kiss by turning his head away. Damn, he hated alcohol.

"Damn right I am, now shut up because there are a lot of other drunk guys in here that follow my command." Kabuto snapped and grabbed Neji's cheeks tightly before kissing him again.

"Kabuto, respect it that he doesn't want it ok." Itachi snapped. These people were his friends, but he didn't like this. He knew Neji didn't like alcohol, at all. And Kabuto wasn't the nicest person, and if he was drunk he was even worse. Perhaps he'd just pull Kabuto away or something.

"Itachi, man, relax." Hidan said, slightly smirking. "Nothing's happening ey."

"Exactly, so shut up." Kabuto said before kissing Neji once more after taking a zip of his wodka.

Sasuke in the mean time was hearing all this. Strange. Neji had to have a reason for being here. Something that had to do with what Kabuto was saying. But what was it?

After a few minutes of silence, Neji broke it.

"Itachi where is the toilet?" He asked, when he broke another kiss.

"Why hm? You're staying right here Neji." Kabuto snapped, taking another zip of his drink.

"Can't I even go to the toilet?" Neji asked, sounding a bit angry.

"..It's the first on the left in the hallway." Itachi said, looking at Kabuto warningly. Neji nodded and then just stood from Kabuto's lap. He was getting a bit crazy of this.

Kabuto growled a little but let Neji go for once as he took one more zip. He was probably too drunk to even get bothered by it a whole lot.

But Sasuke saw his chance now, as he sneaked out of his room and into the toilet. He would figure this out.

Neji walked out of the room now, closing the door behind him.

He walked towards the toilet and then opened the door, spotting Sasuke.

"..Oh hey." Neji said.

"Hey. So. Your boyfriend's...different." Sasuke said, getting to the point immediately as he washed his face. That had to be done anyhow.

"..Have you been listening?" Neji softly asked, afraid that Kabuto would hear.

"Yes. It was a little hard to miss." Sasuke answered as he turned to look at Neji.

"Oh.." Neji softly said. "Well.. uhm.. do you need to go to the toilet, or..?"

"No. I need to know what's up with you being with that Kabuto." Sasuke said as he leaned against the sink.

"Why do you need to know?" Neji asked. "And I can't tell you with them sitting there you know..."

"Because? They can't hear us if you close the door." Sasuke said and crossed his arms. "And I need to know since you come over at 'my' place too, so it would come in handy to know who I'm dealing with."

"...It's none of your business." Neji said now, while he walked towards the living room again.

"Are you always this rude?" Sasuke asked softly as he followed him. He got a death glare from Kabuto that moment, but he ignored it.

"I'm not being rude." Neji said towards him, while he turned around, giving him a look that clearly said 'shut up else you or I will be dead in a few seconds'.

"Hey Sasuke." Itachi said. "Do you want something to drink?"

Sasuke sighed. "No thanks. At least not what you're all drinking. Don't get drunk. And next time, open a window." Sasuke lectured before he walked back into his room. Something really was up. And he would find out 'what' too.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**

* * *

**

Itachi watched Sasuke go and then followed the advise, opening a window. Meanwhile Neji sat down again, this time on a chair at the wall.

"Sit. here." Kabuto snapped at Neji and glared at him evilly. There was no way Neji would ignore him either as Kabuto shot some glares to Hidan, meaning 'if he doesn't get here now, you know what to do.'

Neji looked at him for a moment before standing up and walking towards Kabuto. He send him a death glare and sat down next to him.

"I just don't want to get the taste of alcohol in my mouth again." Neji said.

"You can do that tonight once you're in my bed and I'm sleeping." Kabuto snapped as he pulled Neji into his lap, not even caring that he hurt him.

Neji was silent now, as was the rest. A silence followed.

"...I'm going to order some pizza." Itachi said. "Sasuke, do you want some pizza too?!" He yelled, knowing Sasuke would easily hear them.

"Yes! But if you put unions on them and think it is funny, I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke yelled back from his room, still listening to what was going on.

Kabuto meanwhile was making sure Neji's ass got the needed attention for now.

"Kabuto stop it!" Neji yelled at Kabuto now, highly annoyed by Kabuto's actions.

"Do you want a whole one?!" Itachi, in the mean time, yelled back at Sasuke.

"Yes!" Sasuke yelled back and listened to what was happening. What 'was' happening?

"Neji shut up or you know what will happen to your pretty face." Kabuto said and almost squashed Neji's cheeks as he held them far too tight.

"Kabuto I just don't want you to do that here, and let go, you're hurting me." Neji said, glaring at Kabuto now. He didn't want Kabuto to touch him with all those guys around, was that so hard to understand?

"Shut it Neji, you know you do what I say or you won't be so pretty anymore. This is nothing compared to what you 'could' feel." Kabuto snapped as he pinched a little harder on purpose.

"Kabuto!" Itachi yelled now, getting angry. "Stop touching him, jeez. If you want to touch him so badly, don't do that here."

"Tch." Hidan said, while he took a puff at his cigarette. He leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and smirked a bit, enjoying everything that was going on.

"Shut up Itachi, this is none of your business." Kabuto snapped as he let go of Neji's face and placed his hand on Neji's ass just for the fun of it. "And you." He turned to Neji again. "Well keep your mouth shut for the rest of this evening or Hidan here will have some fun with you and his fists." He said dangerously.

Neji looked away now, staring at the floor angrily. He bit his lip to stop himself from attacking Kabuto. Bastard.

"Tch." Itachi said. "I'm going to order the pizza's." With that, he walked out of the room, towards the kitchen.

Sasuke decided that maybe a talk with Itachi would get him somewhere. So he left his room and followed Itachi into the kitchen, leaving the others to chat and laugh at nothing in particular. Sasuke tapped Itachi on the arm. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Itachi said, while he looked at Sasuke, with the phone in his hand.

"Why is Neji with that Kabuto guy?" He asked and looked back at Itachi. He didn't know why he wanted to know so badly. It just interested him.

"Because else he'll be beaten up." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke, leaning back. "And there would happen a whole lot more, I think, if he'd break up with Kabuto." He talked softly now. "Why?"

"I met Neji today and they just didn't seem like a normal couple to me. So..I was right then? Neji doesn't wanna be with Kabuto right?" Sasuke asked, talking softer too.

"I'm sure he doesn't want it." Itachi said, sighing. "I mean, who wants to be with such a figure? I only invited them because I like Deidara and Sasori a lot. Hidan a bit. But I hate Kabuto. But you know how it works with the gangs hm."

"Kind off. I don't get the whole gang thing. Why do you have to invite people you don't like? That's just dumb." Sasuke said.

"If you invite someone of a gang, you have to invite the rest." Itachi said. "And I don't really want a knife in my back or something. So."

"Oh...And what if you would like, only want to invite Sasori over? Just him, because.. well...just him. Do you have to invite the rest then too?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself onto the kitchen sink.

"Nope." Itachi said. "But at a 'party', you have to. It's strange. But well. Nothing to do about it hm. So why are you so interested in Neji?"

"I don't know. He's nice. Hot." Sasuke said and smirked a little. Neji really was hot.

"Hmm.. Yeah I know, but don't you dare to try to get him." Itachi said, shooting a warning glance towards Sasuke. "..And perhaps you could sit with us, perhaps Kabuto will stop touching Neji then.. It's just so sad for Neji, you know."

"Why would he stop that if 'I' sit there?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "And why is it so bad if I like him and try to get the best of it?"

"Well first, you get him in danger and second, you get yourself in danger." Itachi explained. "And if we are on school Kabuto never touches Neji like that, perhaps because he doesn't want other people to see him and Neji do something like that.. perhaps it works. You could help me with setting up the table and stuff."

"I can do that. So why would I get myself in danger then? He won't beat me up." Sasuke said as he already got some plates.

"Kabuto will." Itachi said. "I'll call for the pizza now, can you start with the table?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said and took the plates to the table. He wasn't planning on leaving Neji alone though.

"Alright." Itachi said, while he started to call, while Sasuke entered the living room.

Sasuke started setting the table and kept staring at Kabuto and Neji. It was obvious Neji didn't like it one bit. So, was Neji that scared of Kabuto? That he would do anything with or for him?

"Should I help?" Sasori, a redhead who had been quietly smoking the whole time, asked Sasuke.

Neji meanwhile was happy that he finally had something interesting to look at, so he was looking at Sasuke. A whole lot better then the head of Kabuto.

But Kabuto didn't think so, so he pushed Neji's head to the other side. Anything as long as he wasn't looking at other boys.

Sasuke nodded. "Gladly." He told Sasori.

"..Kabuto stop being so jealous." Neji snapped now, turning his head back, while Sasori stood and removed the things that were in the way on the table, so Sasuke could put the plates there.

Sasuke smiled at Sasori appreciating it. He set down the plates and led Sasori to the kitchen to get some glasses and silverware.

"Neji you do as I say and you know it." Kabuto snapped as he pushed Neji's head away from Sasuke again roughly.

"Why do you even have to decide where I look at?" Neji asked. "Are you 'that' ridiculous?"

"Neji." Hidan said and gave Neji a warning glance, while Sasori entered the living room again, with some glasses and cutlery in his hands.

Sasuke followed with the rest.

"You'd better start listening Neji, or you won't be able to go to school for a few days again. Remember how 'that' was?" Kabuto said, and gave Neji a warning glare too.

Neji was silent again, looking away. He felt too angry for words now. Meanwhile Sasori was putting the cutlery on the right places. Itachi now came into the room again. "The pizza's ordered." Itachi said.

"What do you all wanna drink?" Sasuke asked the people in the room. He gave Neji a look of sympathy before looking at the rest too.

"Some beer please." Hidan said, and Sasori nodded.

"Me too." He said.

"Well I'd rather like lemonade. Some people have to say sober un." Deidara said and Sasuke nodded. "Give me another wodka." Kabuto said as he raised his glass. Sasuke ignored it as he looked at Neji and Itachi.

Neji gave Kabuto a deathglare as Kabuto asked for another wodka.

"..Some water for me please." Neji muttered.

"I'll get some beer too." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded and went to get all the beers and wodka and water. He then put them on the table, with some milk for himself. Yes, awkward combination, milk and pizza, but Sasuke drank milk with everything.

"I hope the pizza will come soon, I'm hungry." Itachi said.

"Me too. How many did you order un?" Deidara asked, who was finally out of his alcohol dip. Sasuke sat down in a chair.

"Five of them." Itachi said. "They are not really big, so."

Deidara nodded and silence fell.

* * *

After about fifteen more minutes of waiting, the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza." Sasuke said as he stood up to get the door.

Itachi nodded, while Neji immediately stood from Kabuto's lap. He was glad he finally had an excuse to get off it.

Sasuke opened the door, got the pizza's and paid, then placed them on the table, checking each and every one of them until he found the one without unions and took it.

Meanwhile everyone sat down, taking a pizza.

"Well, have a nice dinner hm." Itachi said with a smirk, he was sitting between Sasuke and Sasori now.

Sasuke nodded and smiled as Neji sat down next to him. Kabuto sat down next to Neji, and pulled Neji's chair closer to his. "Let's share a pizza Neji." He said. Sasuke ate his pizza annoyed now.

"..Sure." Neji muttered, sounding annoyed.

They all ate there pizza silently for a while, Sasuke giving the needed glares to Kabuto, who gladly returned them. "How long will this 'party' go on?" Sasuke asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No idea, to be honest." Itachi said. "Probably until ten. I need my sleep."

"You'd better stop then, because I need about an hour to get all the nasty smells out of this house before I can go to sleep." Sasuke said as he took another bite of his pizza.

"I already opened the windows." Itachi said.

"I'm going in an hour I think." Neji suddenly said, to no one in particular.

"You're going when I'm going." Kabuto said, annoyed again. Sasuke rolled his eyes. What an asshole.

"Windows are not enough for the smells some people in here are producing." Sasuke said and ever so obvious glared at Kabuto.

Neji glared at Kabuto too.

"Kabuto, do you want a zombie next to you tomorrow?" Neji snapped.

"You'll just have to deal with it. Ten 'o clock isn't that late." Kabuto said and gave Neji a glare, warning him for the consequences.

Neji looked at him, and then, all of sudden, he stood and stormed away, towards the door. He knew he was going to hit Kabuto if he stayed any longer.

Kabuto stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" He yelled furious and already signed for Hidan to get ready. Sasuke almost choked on his pizza from the sudden outburst.

"Just leave me alone!" Neji yelled back and then let out an angry yell when Hidan had reached him and pushed him back into the room.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO IGNORANT NEJI! DO YOU REALISE WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU!?" Kabuto yelled and grabbed Neji's arm once he reached him. Sasuke stood up too now as Kabuto raised his hand to slap Neji.

"Stop that!" He yelled and grabbed Kabuto's arm with both hands.

"Mind your own business brat." Hidan grumbled as he pulled Sasuke away from Kabuto and nodded at him. Neji, in the mean time, was looking at Sasuke shocked. Why had he stopped Kabuto? Was he crazy?

"Well this is my business now isn't it! This is my house and 'no one' is going to get physical in here!" Sasuke yelled as Kabuto turned around to him angry.

"You shut your mouth and go to your room to play with your toys." Kabuto snapped as he pushed Neji into a chair.

"Get your brother out of the room Itachi." Sasori grumbled, looking at Itachi, while Hidan snarled at Sasuke.

Neji swallowed now and looked at the floor. Shit.

"..Perhaps it's better to go to your room again, Sasuke." Itachi said, fearing for Sasuke's safety.

"MY TOYS!? I'M NOT FUCKING EIGHT! MAYBE IF YOU HAD SOME BRAINS IN YOUR UGLY HEAD IT WOULD TELL YOU THAT SIXTEEN YEAR OLD BOYS DON'T PLAY WITH TOYS ANYMORE!" Sasuke yelled furious by the remark and ignoring Itachi. It led to a Kabuto who was gritting his teeth and giving 'the sign' to Hidan.

Hidan growled and then he grabbed Sasuke's head and rammed him hard across the cheek.

"Are you completely mad?!" Itachi yelled now. "Stay away from my brother!" With that he pushed Hidan away, holding Sasuke behind him. "Sasuke shut your mouth."

Sasuke did what Itachi said and rested a hand on his cheek. He was rather startled by it all, that someone just hit him like that in his own house. Kabuto glared at both him and Itachi. "Move aside Itachi, he has to get some punishment for yelling at me like that." He snapped.

"No Kabuto." Itachi growled. "You don't touch my brother. Leave him alone and go fuck yourself."

"..Itachi don't.." Sasuke said. He didn't want Itachi to get into trouble because of him.

"Kabuto we should just leave him alone now. He's right, you can't do that to his brother un." Deidara said, fearing for another fight. Kabuto shot him a glare.

"Fine. But get that lame excuse for a brother out of my sight. Neji. We're leaving." Kabuto snapped and roughly pulled Neji with him to the door.

Neji didn't protest as he was dragged out of the door, since he knew he'd only make things worse.

Sasori silently looked after those two, but kept sitting there.

"...Jeez." Hidan said.

Sasuke stared at the floor. He felt so guilty for Itachi. Deidara sighed.

"Well...that ended well." He said as soon as Kabuto and Neji were out of the door.

"Indeed.." Sasori softly said, while Itachi sighed and sat down again.

"Shit, what about Neji." Itachi said, while he looked at the others.

Sasuke looked at them, keeping silent. Deidara shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's just hope he doesn't make more of a mess out of this un. I mean, we know Kabuto won't...you know." He said and looked at Itachi and Sasori.

"No, I don't know." Itachi said, looking at Deidara. "You mean beating up my brother? He sure as hell won't."

"No...well...that too..He could do that to be honest..I meant more like..you know un..force Neji into things." Deidara said and looked at Itachi intensely, trying to make Itachi understand. And Sasuke understood it. Very well. Maybe getting Neji's number would come in handy tonight.

"...That's not new right." Itachi bitterly said.

Hidan sat down with a sigh now, moving his hands through his hair.

Sasuke just kept standing there, debating himself whether he should say something or not. He liked not having all those guys mad at him, especially Itachi.

"Yeah...well..he doesn't 'really' do that..against his will un...Not like he hurts him and binds him up and stuff.." Deidara said.

"..True." Itachi muttered. "You mean, because Neji is being a bit.. not willing this evening?"

"Yeah I mean...maybe this time...Kabuto will be a little more angry then normally...and snap un.." Deidara said and stared at the table. Sasuke bit his lip as he silently sat down, looking at the floor. If someone would notice him now, would they point out that stupid mistake he made?

"..Perhaps..." Itachi said, frowning. "I don't know how far Kabuto would go.."

"Not further then he ever went...I think.." Deidara said. Sasuke shifted uncomfortable.

"..Err..what 'does' he do to Neji?" He asked softly, not sure if he should ask.

"Well everything that you should do when you are together." Itachi said, shrugging.

"..So...that means..Why does Neji do it?" Sasuke asked. He just couldn't understand it. Wasn't being used as a boyfriend far more worse then being beaten up once or twice?

"I told you, right?" Itachi asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Well you just told me that he would be beaten up...but..he does more doesn't he?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Itachi and frowned a little.

"..I don't know the details and stuff... Do you, Deidara?" Itachi asked, looking at the blonde who was sitting on the couch. "Since you talk to Neji the most.."

"Well, he never really tells me what happens to be honest. I know it's not just beating up, but I don't know exactly what else it is un. Hidan should know though." Deidara said and glared at Hidan a little more angry then usual.

"Ey don't ask me." Hidan said. "You know that I'm a loyal person, I don't tell things to others that have been told to me in trust. What's your problem Blondie?"

"Jeez." He added.

"My 'problem' is that 'you' do everything that Kabuto says, even hitting Itachi's brother un. Don't you have something called sympathy? Neji could be beaten up or what not and you would be happy to solve it for him wouldn't you? Is that a fetish, your fist in people's face un?" Deidara snapped. It was the first time Deidara had gotten angry at 'anyone' like that.

"No, it's a fear." Hidan said, glaring at Deidara.

Itachi sighed, looking down. He already guessed that Kabuto was forcing Hidan into things too. Not things like he did with Neji, but other things, like beating up.

"Well stop it." Deidara snapped as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Then what does he do to you?" Sasuke asked. Maybe that would get him somewhere.

"That's none of your business." Hidan snapped.

"Jeez, I'm going home." He added and stood, walking towards the hallway.

"I think we should all go." Deidara said and sighed as he stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow un." He then walked after Hidan, putting on his coat.

Sasori nodded as he stood too. "It went strange in the end but it was nice." Sasori said, nodding to Itachi. "See you tomorrow."

Itachi nodded back, while Sasori walked to the hallway too, as Hidan already left.

Deidara waved at Itachi and then left too, quickly followed by Sasori. There fell a silence over the two brothers.

"....Damn." Itachi muttered.

"..Sorry." Sasuke softly said as he kept staring to the table. Itachi would probably get mad at him, lecturing him about what had gotten in his head. He deserved it though.

"Why do you always have to bring yourself into trouble?" Itachi asked, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't 'always' bring myself into trouble." Sasuke said, looking annoyed. He wasn't really. He just didn't wanna show that he deserved a lecture.

"Often then." Itachi grumbled. "But don't come whining at me when you have been beaten up tomorrow."

"I'm sorry OK. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch him hit Neji?" Sasuke asked annoyed as he stood up.

"In this gang thing, yes." Itachi snapped. "Try to stop him with words, but not with your arms or fists."

"Oh yes, because that would obviously work with that asshole, especially now that he was drunk." Sasuke snapped back and glared at Itachi.

"Look, I just don't want you to be beaten up ok." Itachi snapped. "I care about you, more then I care about Neji."

"Well thanks and I get that, but somebody should do something." Sasuke said, calming down a little by Itachi's words.

"No one can do something, I try to stop him all the time but it doesn't work and I know I have to shut up at a sudden moment." Itachi grumbled. Then he stood. "Well I'm going to clean those things up, perhaps you should go to bed soon.

"..I'll help." Sasuke said, knowing that if he would react on the rest of what Itachi said, they would only get into a fight.

"Alright." Itachi said, nodding.

They started cleaning up now and after that, they went to bed. Sasuke wondered what was gonna happen this year. All this and it was only his first day. That didn't predict anything good.

* * *

The next day Sasuke was walking over the schoolyard. He had a free period and Kiba and Shikamaru had gone to hunt down girls or something like that. Sai was...somewhere. So Sasuke was alone and walked casually until he spotted Neji. He was sitting on a couch. Alone. Sasuke walked up to him. "Hey.." He said.

Neji turned his head slightly, now you could see that he was holding his hand over his cheek.

"Hey." He said, as he saw that it was Sasuke.

"How are you? And what's wrong with your cheek?" Sasuke asked, already guessing the answer. He sat down next to Neji and looked at him a little worried.

"I'm fine." Neji said, ignoring the other question. "How are you?"

"OK. Neji what's with your cheek?" Sasuke asked again. He knew something was up. And he was sure he knew why Neji was hiding his cheek like that.

Neji glared at him now. "Nothing." He said.

Sasuke sighed and then pulled Neji's hand away, revealing a black and blue spot on Neji's cheek. Sasuke looked at him. "You should put charges on him." He said.

Neji looked at him for a moment before looking away again, putting his hand back on his cheek.

"Like that would help." Neji muttered.

"Like sitting around and doing nothing about would help either. This is serious Neji." Sasuke said and stared at Neji concerned.

"This is nothing." Neji said.

"This is serious." Sasuke snapped. "You shouldn't let yourself be used like this."

"Like you know something of my situation." Neji said. "Like you know what happens."

"Well then 'what' happens, because if I have to believe Deidara, it's not something good." Sasuke said.

"I'm not going to tell you." Neji said, almost snapped.

"Because? Do you like being used or something that you don't even 'try' to do something about it?" Sasuke asked. He just couldn't understand it.

Neji glared at him and then stood, getting his backpack and stormed away, towards the school.

Sasuke stood up and followed him. "Look, I'm just trying to help because what you're doing and what he's doing, just isn't normal and I'm pretty sure you don't deserve it." Sasuke said as he walked next to Neji now.

"Perhaps." Neji muttered.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm and stood in front of him, stopping Neji in his tracks. "So even if it's just talking, you should at least talk about it. It helps." He said.

"Why are you so obsessed with my and Kabuto's relationship anyway?" Neji snapped at Sasuke, glaring at him.

"I'm interested in 'you'." Sasuke admitted. He was never one to get embarrassed very quickly.

"You'd better stop that, since I have a boyfriend." Neji snapped. Why was he snapping? He'd better go beg that guy to kiss him now, that would be so great after all those dirty kisses of Kabuto. Kabuto couldn't kiss, but Sasuke looked like a good kisser. A really good one.

"Well fine. If you're happy with him, though I doubt that." Sasuke snapped and let Neji go, signing for him to go. If he was just gonna snap at him, this wasn't gonna go anywhere.

Neji was silent now, and looked away. What should he do..?

"Well? Weren't you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked annoyed and glared at Neji.

Neji was still silent and looked the guy in the eyes. Then he just couldn't stop himself anymore. He grabbed Sasuke's head and slammed his lips onto Sasuke's, kissing him. Not roughly, but not soft either.

Sasuke took half a step back out of surprise. Now 'that' was something he didn't expect. But he didn't mind either and after a short while he started kissing back. Damn, Neji tasted good.

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck now, as he deepened the kiss. Sasuke was such a good kisser. Neji really enjoyed this.

Sasuke put his arms around Neji as he kept kissing back, making the kiss more passionate. Neji seemed a little inexperienced, even though he probably kissed Kabuto a lot. Maybe Kabuto just sucked at it. Sasuke smirked into the kiss.

Neji now realised what he was doing and quickly broke the kiss to look around if someone had seen them. Then he looked at Sasuke, a bit red. "Sorry." He said, panting a bit.

"That's OK." Sasuke said and grinned at Neji. "So, why'd you do it?"

"..I just felt like it.." Neji said, feeling a bit ashamed. "Damn, you're just hot OK."

"Thank you, so are you." Sasuke said grinning. "But seriously, you got a boyfriend right? Isn't he enough?" Sasuke asked. He knew it wasn't nice putting it like that, but he was just making his point. Neji did not like Kabuto. At all.

Neji's soft smile, that had just appeared on his face, immediately disappeared again. He didn't know what to say now.

"Look, this just proves you don't wanna be with him, so why are you?" Sasuke asked and looked Neji in the eyes.

"Shut up." Neji muttered.

"I'm just asking and I think you owe me an explanation too." Sasuke said stern.

"Why do I?" Neji snapped.

"Because 'you' kissed 'me'. And you're not getting away with 'I felt like it' either. Because you have Kabuto for that, but you don't want him." Sasuke snapped back.

Neji looked away now. "...I guess you are right hm." Neji muttered.

"I am. So explain." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and looked at Neji.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah well.. I just met them on one of my first days and they started yelling all kind of things to me, which I didn't accepted and I yelled back and well.. they beat me up badly and after that, I was a bit scared of them and it seemed better to me to just.. flirt with the leader of that gang.. you know." Neji said, looking away a bit ashamed. No one knew about this. Even Kabuto didn't.

"...Oh..well...maybe it was back then but..you should've gotten out of there when he started hitting you anyhow." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji, not really sure what he should say.

"When he noticed that I wanted to leave him he started forcing me." Neji snapped. "He is not well in his head. He carries knives with him every day and he even has a gun. And I don't really want a knife in my stomach or something. He hasn't threatened with that, he doesn't even know that I know of those weapons, but it makes me more scared of him. He just threatens with beating me up and stuff."

"Oh...well OK.. I get that. But you should still report it. You can't live like this forever. And what he gets enough of you? I don't think he'll just dump you and leave you alone." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked. What was Sasuke talking about now?

"If he doesn't want you anymore, do you think he'll let you go and have a nice life after? Because I think he'd rather use you as his target." Sasuke answered.

Neji frowned. "What you're saying makes no sense Sasuke." Neji said. "Just tell me what you mean, I don't get it. Target? Where are you talking about?"

Sasuke sighed and frowned. "Look...He gets enough of you one day right? Do you get it so far?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Doh." Neji said. "I'm not stupid Sasuke."

"You sound like you are." Sasuke said. He ignored Neji's glare. "Anyhow. Once he gets enough of you and dumps you, he's not gonna let you go. Do you get it? He's not gonna have you live a happy life after he dumps you because guys like him aren't like that."

"Do you think he will kill me?" Neji asked, surprised. Would Kabuto really do something like that..?

"I don't know. Maybe beat you up a lot. Use you for other things, who knows. All I know is that he's not gonna say goodbye and leave you alone." Sasuke answered.

Neji frowned. "..I don't know.." Neji muttered. "I really don't know."

"Well, all I can say is you'd better start doing something about it now, before you're in way too deep and you'll ruin your life." Sasuke said.

"..The police here won't do something you know." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "I don't have any proof."

"You've got a bruise and I'm sure it's not the only one. You should ask someone to help you, I mean, if you don't try, you'll never get out of it." Sasuke said, looking back.

"..Perhaps..." Neji muttered. "But I have no idea how, really. I got a couple bruises, yes, but how to prove that they are his?"

"Having people tell them what's going on? I don't know, I don't usually deal with these kind of things." Sasuke answered.

"Me neither." Neji said. How long were they already standing here?

"Well you should find out about what to do. Maybe talk to my brother, he's smart." Sasuke said.

"Yeah I know.." Neji said, nodding. "Perhaps I'll do that."

"You should. Or well, at least talk to someone." Sasuke said. "And tell your parents. They should know, they could deal with it."

"I live alone." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"...Oh..why?" Sasuke asked. Neji was like, seventeen or eighteen right?

Neji shook his shoulders. "My parents died a while ago and I don't want to live with my uncle."

"Oh..Well...why not? And sorry about your parents." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji sympathetic.

"Doesn't matter." Neji said. "And well, he's not a nice person. I don't like him."

"Oh. Well, talk to someone. That's all I can say." Sasuke said and looked on his watch. Just five more minutes before his class would start.

"..Perhaps I will." Neji said.

"Trust me, you should." Sasuke said. "I gotta go now though, class is about to start."

"Alright.. and you should run, I think Kabuto just saw you." Neji said, as he saw Kabuto walking through a hallway, looking at them.

"Give me a book." Sasuke suddenly said. He had to get both him as Neji out of this.

"What?" Neji asked. "I don't have a book with me. Just run OK."

"Well give me something I can pretend I borrowed you moron." Sasuke snapped. It wouldn't be something weird if he borrowed a pen or something he could use in class.

Neji nodded and opened his backpack, and got a pen out of it, just at the moment that Kabuto came walking outside.

Sasuke took the pen and smiled at Neji. "Thanks, I'll make sure I'll return it tomorrow." He said and then walked past Kabuto, who shot him a glare. He walked to Neji. "What was that about?" He snapped.

"He just wanted to borrow a pen." Neji said, looking at Kabuto.

"Give me your backpack." Kabuto snapped as he held up his hand. Kabuto knew exactly what Neji had in his bag and he would check this.

Neji frowned while he gave Kabuto his backpack.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm checking this. I don't want you small talking with other boys and you know it Neji." Kabuto snapped as he looked into Neji's backpack and then returned it. "I see you're missing a pen. Good for you."

"Kabuto I have a question." Neji said, looking at Kabuto while he took his backpack back. "Do you still care about me?"

"What kind of question is that Neji? What do you want?" Kabuto asked and looked back through his glasses.

"I just wondered.." Neji said. "I just want to know why we are still together."

"Well that's simple. Because I say so and because you need me." Kabuto said and pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"I need you? Where is that about?" Neji asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. He just wanted to have answers now.

"You need me, because you know what will happen to you if you're not around me on good terms." Kabuto said dangerously as he looked into Neji's eyes intense.

"..I don't get what's the point for you to be together with me Kabuto." Neji said, a bit softer this time.

"The point is, I have someone to do things with and to command." Kabuto said and then grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him with him to his car.

"Why do you want that?" Neji asked. "And where are we going? I still have lessons after this."

"You'll just have to skip some." Kabuto said and opened the door, pushing Neji inside. "And I want that, because I want it. Now shut your mouth." He snapped and slammed the door close.

"Kabuto I can't miss that lesson, really." Neji said, frowning at Kabuto. Why was Kabuto so angry all of sudden?

Kabuto sat himself down in the car too and started it. "That's too bad for you. Now you will sit here, and you will not ask me why we are in this relationship, because frankly, you don't need to know. All you have to remember is what happens when you're 'not'." Kabuto snapped and started driving.

"...Where are we going then?" Neji asked, while he fastened his seat belts. Damn it.

"To my place. I feel like having sex." Kabuto said and then drove of to his house with a smirk.

Neji looked at him now and then he looked away, out of the window. Perhaps Sasuke was right.. perhaps he should really get into contact with someone.. And fast.

* * *

About two days later, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai were in the city. They had decided to show Sasuke around and eat there for dinner. And Sasuke suspected that they wanted to go since the group of girls was going to and they'd probably want more of them in their beds. Sasuke sweat dropped at the thought. Oh well.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Do we have a plan?" Kiba asked, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"It's a matter of speak idiot. It means what are we going to do now?" Shikamaru said lazily as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't call me idiot." Kiba said, while giving Shikamaru a push. "Jeez."

"We could do some shopping." Sai said.

"That's for girls." Shikamaru said and smirked at Kiba. It was fun teasing him.

"We could do some shopping, but not like a bunch of girls." Sasuke said.

Sai put up the smile again and Kiba nodded.

"Perhaps we will 'see' a bunch of girls." Kiba said with a smirk.

"We should go bra shopping with them. That always gets them in the mood." Shikamaru said smirking. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You know, you shouldn't take the two of us with you if you just wanted to screw some girls." He said to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Don't you want to screw some girls then?" Sai asked, very serious, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm gay. So no thanks." Sasuke answered. Wow, a whole sentence came from Sai. What was happening to the world?

"Girls on twelve o' clock." Shikamaru suddenly said, smirking.

"Oh." Sai said, still smiling.

"Oh yeah." Kiba said, smirking. "Hey girls!" He yelled at them.

The girls looked at them and waved before walking towards them. "Hey guys, what's up." One of them, a pink haired girl, said.

"I'm fine, gorgeous." Kiba said, smirking. "What about you?"

"Oh shut up Kiba, we already did it once." She said and smacked Kiba. "We're good. Who's the new kid?" The girl said and wriggled her eyebrows at Sasuke.

Kiba looked at her and growled a bit.

"..That's Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba said. "He's gay."

Sai smiled again. "Afraid of competition?" He asked Kiba.

"Shut up Sai!" Kiba yelled, irritated. "Go run after some boys!"

Temari, one of the more bigger girls laughed. "Yeah Sai, come on." She said. "My, is my Shikamaru ignoring me all of sudden?"

"Well I'm not really yours, so 'your' Shikamaru couldn't be ignoring you because technically, he doesn't exist." Shikamaru said and smirked. Sasuke looked at the girls. "So..which ones did you do?" He asked Kiba suddenly.

"Does that matter?" Kiba asked Sasuke with a sly smirk on his face.

"..S-should we go l-look for some c-clothes now..?" A shy looking, black haired girl asked.

Sasuke looked at the girl. Her eyes were.. he knew them. They were Neji's. Well...not Neji's. Not like she stole them. But they had to be relatives.

"I was wondering, do you know Neji?" Sasuke asked the girl, ignoring Kiba and the others.

"..Um y-yes.. he's m-my cousin.." The girl asked. "I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata.. how d-do you know him..?"

"He's a friend of my brother's. Nice to meet you." Sasuke said and smiled at the girl. She sure as hell was shy, he'd better be nice to her.

"N-nice to meet y-you too.." Hinata said, while she shook his hand. She smiled back.

"You know Sasuke, I really thought you were gay." Shikamaru said smirking as he had two girls around his neck at the moment.

"Yeah indeed." Kiba said, who was smirking too. He had Sakura around his neck and Tenten was leaning against him.

"..I'm going to an art shop, bye guys." Sai said, and walked off. He was bored, that was obvious to be seen.

"I am gay. It doesn't mean I can't talk to girls." He said and sweat dropped when he saw Shikamaru and Kiba and fans. "...Maybe I shouldn't really be here anymore." He said, picturing in his head what would happen soon. Probably something like him being left with noises he never, ever wanted to hear.

"Do what you want." Kiba said, smirking.

"I think I'll go then. I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you girls. Have fun." Sasuke said smirking and hit Kiba's arm when he passed him. "Later."

"See you!" Kiba said, hitting back for a moment, before returning his attention towards the girls again.

Sasuke walked through the streets alone for a little bit before spotting something familiar in the corner of his eyes. He looked and saw Neji working in a shop for antiques. Was he just running into Neji everywhere by coincidence? He decided to walk inside. So he did. A bell rang once he opened the door and walked inside.

"Welco.. oh hey." Neji said, looking as surprised as Sasuke did.

"Hey. I didn't know you worked here." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji before looking around. Pretty nice store, if you liked antiques.

"Well then you know it now." Neji said with a soft smile. "Are you searching for something?" No one was in the shop except for them. How lucky.

"Not really. I came in because I saw you." Sasuke said looking at Neji. Again with the forwardness.

Neji looked back. "Oh." He said. "Ok, is there something you want to know again?"

"No. Can't I just stop by?" Sasuke asked as he lifted himself on the counter and looked at Neji with a grin. Damn, even with the stupid uniform on he looked hot.

"Sure you can." Neji said, looking back. "So you're just shopping?"

"I was until mister and mister 'we can get all the girls we want' walked into actual girls. I ditched them after. So I was just walking practically and I'm babbling nonsense now, but I'm sure you don't mind." Sasuke said, trying to cover up his babbling by a smile. He felt embarrassed for the first time in ages.

"Of course I don't." Neji said, smiling softly. "I'm bored, so I enjoy your company."

"Good. Hey. Are you always here without Kabuto?" Sasuke asked, which reminded him of the pen he still had. He searched through his bag and pulled it out. "Here. Thanks for letting me 'borrow' it." He said and smirked.

"You're welcome." Neji said with a smile as he took the pen. "And yes. Well, he comes here sometimes, but if he comes, he comes at four or something."

"When do you work here?" Sasuke asked. Now this would give him some more opportunities of seeing Neji.

"At Tuesdays and Fridays." Neji said. "Sometimes at Saturdays, but only in the afternoon."

"How about I come visit you at Tuesdays and Fridays. It's not like I have other stuff to do and I don't think you get a whole lot of customers right?" Sasuke asked as he looked around an empty store.

"Oh sure, would be nice." Neji said and smiled. It would be great if Sasuke could come more often.

"Good, then that's settled. Did you take my advice already?" Sasuke asked as he kept sitting on the counter.

"Not yet.." Neji said. "But I am going to take it, I think."

"That's good. Hey uhm...did he gave that to you?" Sasuke asked as he noticed a huge love bite in Neji's neck. It looked painful.

"..Yeah." Neji said, while he quickly laid his hand on it.

Sasuke pulled Neji's hand off it. "It looks painful." He said, trying to make sure Neji knew he didn't need to hide things from him.

"It is painful." Neji muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "Is it painful too when I do 'this'?" He said and pulled Neji's neck closer before licking over the spot. Let's see what Neji will do with that.

Neji's eyes widened as a blush crept up over his cheeks.

"..I.. no it isn't..." Neji softly said. Holy shit...

"Really? And what if I do this then?" Sasuke said smirking as he softly sucked on the spot, still touching it with his tongue.

"..T-then I'm going to close the shop for some time and take you with me to behind the shop." Neji softly said, while he let out a soft moan.

"Really?" Sasuke said as he pulled back and smirked at Neji, hopping of the counter. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Neji smirked as he walked towards the door and turned around the sign board, so you could see 'closed' on it when you were standing outside. Then he locked the door and walked back to Sasuke and signed him to follow him to a room behind a curtain.

Sasuke smirked and followed him to the back room. It was messy, but big enough.

"I didn't think you would be a cheater Neji." Sasuke said. Not that he minded of course.

"I'm not cheating." Neji said before he grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him, deep and passionate.

Sasuke let out a deep moan and then started kissing back, grabbing Neji roughly in the process. He knew he was just getting himself into trouble, but...well who cared, he was gonna have some. With Neji!

Neji put his arms around Sasuke's neck, while he made the kiss even more intense. He closed his eyes too now.

Sasuke suddenly pushed Neji against a wall, pulled of his shirt and then kissed Neji again, rough this time. He wasn't gonna wait around for something to ruin this.

Neji moaned and broke the kiss for a moment too, to pull off Sasuke's shirt, and then he continued the rough kissing. He started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke was busy with pushing out both Neji's as his shoes as he was rubbing Neji's hips and pushing against him.

Neji moaned while he massaged Sasuke's neck and back, stroking and touching the skin. He put one of his legs around Sasuke's waist now.

Sasuke finally got their shoes off and now started working on Neji's pants, roughly pushing on the bulge inside it.

Neji let out a soft wince while he unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and pulled them down, together with Sasuke's underpants. He squatted down on the ground and pulled up Sasuke's leg, and then the other, while he removed Sasuke's pants and underpants in the process.

Sasuke pulled Neji away from the wall once his pants were off and reached his hand to find something to lay on. He finally found a table and pushed Neji on top of it, before crawling over him and kissing him again. He then pulled down Neji's pants and after that Neji's boxer. Neji's body felt 'so' good.

Neji moaned softly and put his legs around Sasuke's waist now. Damn, this body on him felt a lot better then Kabuto's.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed Neji's erection and started stroking it. He hadn't gotten any in ages, so he was ready for it already. Now just Neji needed to crave for it.

Neji let out a wince. Kabuto had never even touched his erection. This felt all really new for him.

"..Ah.. S-Sasuke.. hn.." Neji panted, just wanting to say Sasuke's name.

Sasuke smiled at him. Now 'that' sounded good. He started planting kisses on Neji's neck now as he kept stroking and touching Neji's erection. He would make Neji feel good for once.

Neji started panting now, while he was getting harder and harder. He pulled Sasuke more on top of him as he grabbed Sasuke's head and kissed him again.

Sasuke kissed back, rougher this time as he started stroking Neji's cock more violently. His other hand started travelling down over Neji's body and then finally started massaging Neji's leg and ass softly.

Neji was practically squirming now, moving his legs a bit up. He panted harder now, while he deepened the kiss even more, making it even rougher. He let his hands slide over Sasuke's back, and in the end he let them trail over Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he rubbed over Neji's entrance a little. He then grabbed Neji's legs roughly and positioned himself. "..Y-you sure..?" He asked panting.

"..Y-yes.." Neji said, as he stared at Sasuke now. What a strange position. Normally he was laying on his hands and knees. This felt a lot more comfortable. Sasuke felt a lot more comfortable. He really wanted this.

Sasuke pushed in softly and moaned. Screw condoms. Sasuke started to slowly move in and out of Neji, not sure whether or not it would hurt him.

A very soft moan was being heard from Neji. This felt so comfortable.

"..H-how do you ah.. d-do that..?" Neji asked, you could hear how happily surprised he was. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck again.

Sasuke laughed a little between his moans. "...D-do what...ah..?" Sasuke asked as he started to move a little faster, seeing that Neji wasn't hurt.

Neji started to move with Sasuke, moaning in pleasure and comfort.

"..D-doing it without m-making it h.. ah.. h-hurt.." Neji panted, while he licked Sasuke's neck, and sucked a bit on it.

"...It's t-the..hn...w-way it should..go..ah.." Sasuke moaned as he started massaging Neji's legs as he moved faster again, this time thrusting in harder too.

Neji kept moaning and now he pushed his legs around Sasuke's waist, to bring him closer. He massaged Sasuke's neck muscles.

Sasuke gave Neji a couple kisses before moaning again as he started to move faster and harder. He was going pretty fast and hard now. Now this was what he was talking about. Neji felt really good inside and he was sure he would hit Neji's spot in the back of his ass any time now.

Every time Sasuke hit his spot he let out a hard moan, highly enjoying this. He started to move into the other direction so Sasuke was even going harder.

Sasuke was moving really fast now, a couple times a second thrusting into Neji. God he wanted this. He wanted more. Neji felt so good as his muscles were tensing up every time he hit his spot. He wondered if Neji ever experienced it like this, but that thought was quickly swept away by the overwhelming pleasure.

Neji let his head fall back now, moaning loudly. He never experienced something this good, it felt like he was somewhere in heaven. It was great.

Sasuke licked Neji's neck once it was exposed and hit Neji's spot over and over again. He would make him come like he had never come before. And he would have one hell of an orgasm too, which was already coming to him fast. He started pushing his cock in all the way so he could hit Neji's spot even harder.

Neji let out a scream now, out of pleasure. Shit, what was this? It felt 'so' good. He didn't wanted this to stop, he moved with Sasuke's fast moves, not caring about that they were doing it very hard. It was hard, but good. Really good. It was just awesome.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's erection again and started stroking it. That would show him how good it could be. This would make one hell of an orgasm. Sasuke focussed on the boy beneath him now. Sprawled out, his hairs sticking to his skin and squirming and moaning. Damn, he looked so frigging hot it made him feel even more pleasure as his hips slammed against Neji's ass with every thrust.

Neji gasped now and moaned even more.

"S-Sasuke.. ah.. hng.. g-going to.. c-come.. ah.." Neji panted, while moving his head from the right to the left.

Sasuke moaned and looked Neji in the eyes. He would come any second. Any second now. He wanted to come together with Neji, he didn't know why, but he just wanted that. He had to wait. Neji would come soon. And so would he. He kept thrusting into Neji and stroking his cock in the same pace. Which was really fast and hard now. And deep.

Neji winced and moaned and then the muscles of his ass tensed, as he started to get his release.

Sasuke moaned loudly now, letting his own orgasm finally take over. "..Ah...g-god..Neji!" He panted as he slammed into Neji hard and deep once more, spilling his seed into Neji.

Neji let out a scream, where he yelled Sasuke's name in too. Damn, this felt 'so' good. He let his head fall back even more as he came. It was over far too soon, but it had felt so good.. so damn good.

Sasuke laid himself down on Neji, panting heavily. Neji was a great fuck, that was for sure. And he got him one hell of an orgasm.

"..D-Damn.. ah.." Neji panted, out of breath.

"...Y-you can...say t-that again...hn.." Sasuke panted back as he nuzzled his face into Neji's neck. He smelled good.

Neji smiled softly. "..P-perhaps you should g-go soon.. hn.." Neji said all of sudden.

Sasuke pushed himself up a little and looked at Neji confused.

"..W-why?" He asked. Did he suck?

"..It h-hasn't got something to d-do with you Sasuke.." Neji said, looking at him. "..B-but it's fifteen minutes b-before four.."

"..A-ah..I g-get it.." Sasuke said and stood up stumbling. He grabbed his clothes, wiped Neji's and his sperm away and started dressing. Somehow, the fact that Neji would probably be sharing the bed with Kabuto soon did not attract him a whole lot. He didn't like being 'the other man'.

"..G-good.." Neji softly said while he got up with a soft moan. He started dressing too.

Sasuke didn't speak all the while and once he got dressed he was about to just walk through the door. He realised he didn't just want to have sex with Neji, and it sucked, because that would be all he would get with Kabuto around. Or maybe not even that.

"..C-can you stay for another five minutes..?" Neji silently asked, after he had put on his underwear and pants.

"B-because?" Sasuke asked and turned around. Great, he had to stick around too.

"...Let it b-be then.." Neji said and then pulled on his shirt and sat down on a chair to put on his socks.

"Can't I even a-ask why?" Sasuke said and crossed his arms to stare at Neji. What the hell was that about?

"..I-it sounded like y-you thought it was a ridiculous i-idea.." Neji said, while he put on his socks, followed by his shoes.

"I just a-asked. Because you were the one w-who said I should leave." Sasuke said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"..W-well you can stay too if you w-want.." Neji softly said. "..But t-then there's a risk t-that Kabuto will see you, if he comes.."

"I'll stay and if he comes in when I'm still here, I'll just hide." Sasuke said. Why was he saying that? Didn't he just decide he didn't wanna be just the other man?

"..Alright, but do it quickly then." Neji said, after he had caught his breath. "..You can better choose a spot now, while I'm opening the shop again."

"I see a perfectly fit closet right there." Sasuke said and nodded to a closet in the back of the room. It didn't seem like it was used a lot.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said. "..I really liked it by the way." He walked into the shop now and fixed the sign again, and after that opened the shop.

"Me too. And just so you know, it 'is' cheating." Sasuke said, remembering Neji had told him it wasn't.

"..I don't feel like I have a relationship with him, for me it's not cheating." Neji said, while he walked back to the curtain, leaning against the doorframe. "..It's five to four now.. Kabuto likes to be on time, so probably, if he'll come, he'll come at four."

"I see. And it's still cheating. You are his boyfriend." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"I know." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't really care."

"And what if he finds out?" Sasuke asked.

"..He'll be very angry." Neji said. He didn't even wanted to think about it.

At that moment, the bell of the shop rang. "Neji where are you?" Came Kabuto's voice.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke immediately turned around and got into the closet, closing it. Now this was pretty uncomfortable.

"..I'm over here." Neji said, while he went into the shop.

Kabuto turned the sign of the shop to closed again as he walked towards Neji. "What's that smell Neji?" He asked.

"Do you smell something strange then?" Neji asked. Shit.. what if he smelled like sex?

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't now would I?" kabuto said and grabbed Neji's hair to show his neck. He smelled it. "You smell strange Neji." He said.

"..Perhaps you smell my new soap?" Neji asked. Shit, shit, shit.

"Hmmm maybe that is it, but when do we change soap without asking Neji?" Kabuto asked, still suspecting something.

"Kabuto you know that I won't ask you such things." Neji said. "That would be ridiculous."

"Shut up. I plan your life now Neji." Kabuto snapped. "Or else. What brand?" He suddenly asked.

"..I don't know, I don't really pay attention to that kind of things." Neji said.

"Well, I will just have to trust you this time. Now undress." Kabuto said as he pushed Neji into the back room. Sasuke frowned. Was he really...like that?

"..Kabuto I really don't have the energy for it now." Neji said, while he looked around a bit, hoping that he and Sasuke hadn't left any marks.

Kabuto grabbed Neji's face hard again, squashing his cheeks. "And do I care?" He snapped.

'He's even worse when they're alone.' Sasuke thought to himself, but kept quiet.

Neji let out a soft wince. "..I guess not.." Neji said. "...But don't you like it more if I have energy?"

"I do not mind Neji and you know it. You'll just be on hands and knees." Kabuto said and then ripped off Neji's shirt, tearing it a little. Sasuke was really starting to get angry.

"...Kabuto please, I'll do it myself." Neji said as he pushed away Kabuto's hands, as he started to undress. He knew there was no escaping it, he could better do this without having his clothes destroyed.

"Good boy." Kabuto said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down just slightly. Sasuke could see it through a tiny gap in the doors of the closet. He was getting 'so' angry. All he wanted to do was storm out and beat the living hell out of Kabuto. But he knew that would only make it worse for Neji.

Neji, meanwhile, was fully naked now and didn't look at Kabuto. He just stared at the ground, with an angry look on his face. He wasn't even scared.

"Bend over and stretch that pretty ass of yours." Kabuto said and smirked as he pulled out his erection. Sasuke wondered if this really turned him on. Kabuto was really sick in his head.

Neji glared at him, while he sat down on his hands and knees with his ass up, like he was used to. He bit his lip out of anger, like he often did lately.

Sasuke covered his mouth just so he wouldn't have to say anything. To think that he would just take Neji against his will. That was rape on a whole different level.

Kabuto grabbed Neji's hips as he sat on his knees behind him and then immediately pushed himself inside, not caring whether or not it hurt.

Neji now let out a pained yelp, while he grabbed the floor under him, where a lot of loose pieces of papers were laying. He clenched his eyes shut against the pain.

Sasuke growled into his hand. He should stop this. He 'should' stop this. He should frigging get out and help Neji. This wasn't normal. But if he would, he would bring himself and Neji into danger. Itachi was right. Why did he keep getting himself into trouble like this? Sasuke watched for a while as Kabuto slammed into Neji over and over, moaning. He couldn't see Neji's face, but from the sight of his body, Neji wasn't enjoying it a whole lot.

Once between a few times Kabuto rammed into Neji's body, Neji let out a pained moan. He didn't get any pleasure of this at all. Now that he had had sex with Sasuke...

"Having fun?" Kabuto panted as he started thrusting harder into Neji. Sasuke watched for a while longer, sometimes turning his face away. This was sick. He had to make sure Neji would get out of this. Soon. He would do anything for that.

"..S-shut up and just h-hurry.. hng.." Neji brought out, while he looked even more angry.

Kabuto laughed evilly and after about ten more minutes, Kabuto came inside of Neji. Sasuke turned his face away. He didn't need to see that.

"...I s-still don't g-get how.. hn.. y-you can enjoy this.." Neji growled, while he crawled away from Kabuto, to get Kabuto's dick out of his ass. He was done now after all.

Kabuto smirked and slapped on Neji's ass once. Hard. He then got up and wiped his dick before putting it back in his pants. "Get dressed and finish your work. You're going home with me." He said.

"..I'm not, I h-have to.. hn.. work until f-five and you know it." Neji snapped, while he shakily stood, moving his hand over his ass, where Kabuto had slapped him. Damn he felt that.

"I'll wait." Kabuto growled as he threw Neji to his clothes. "Now hurry it up."

"Then you h-have to wait hn.. half an hour.." Neji snapped, while he started to dress. He quickly put on his shirt, because he knew that his own sperm from before, when he did it with Sasuke, was still on his chest. And Kabuto knew that Neji never came when they had sex. Lucky that Kabuto was only interested in the backside of his body.

"That is fine with me. Now hurry it up I said, or do I have to punish you again?" Kabuto snapped as he walked into the shop, leaving Neji alone in the backroom. Although...not really alone of course. Sasuke was still there.

Neji glared after him and put on his underwear. Shit.. how did he had to get Sasuke out of here?

Sasuke opened the door of the closet a little and signed for Neji to come. If Neji had two keys of the shop, he could get out after Kabuto and Neji had left. Otherwise...he'd be stuck in here all night.

Neji quickly looked at the shop, where Kabuto was walking around, and then opened a small wardrobe, where he got a key from and walked to Sasuke.

"..Here." Neji whispered, pressing it into Sasuke's hands.

"Thanks..You ok?" Sasuke whispered back. Neji didn't really look too good if you asked him. And that wasn't a weird thing either.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. "..Close the d-door, he's coming again.." he whispered as he heard footsteps coming closer. He quickly sat down on a chair and put on his socks.

Sasuke shut the door again. "Didn't I tell you to hurry up?" Kabuto snapped as he walked back into the room. He was obviously not very pleased with Neji.

"..Why do I h-have to hurry up?" Neji snapped, while he glared at Kabuto. He put on his shoes now.

"Because I say so and we both know that's a good enough reason." Kabuto snapped as he grabbed Neji by the hair once he was done with his shoes. He pulled Neji with him to the store and pushed him behind the counter.

Neji glared at him. "What are we going to do at your house?" He snapped. He couldn't talk on an other way now. He was just so angry.

"Stop the snapping Neji. And I invited the others, so we'll drink. Now shut up, I don't wanna hear your ugly voice anymore." Kabuto snapped. He was pissed, any idiot could tell that.

Neji stared at the counter now, angrily. He had to stop himself from yelling at Kabuto that he wouldn't come. That he didn't wanted it. But he knew what was going to happen if he didn't obey. God damn it. Why had he been so stupid to flirt with Kabuto in the first place?

They stayed silent for that for half an hour, until the clock reached five. Kabuto had done some snapping, but Neji hadn't been allowed to say anything against it. "We're going, you're done. Go." He growled angry.

"Why are you so angry anyway?" Neji snapped, while he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"That is none of your business. And didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?" Kabuto snapped as he put on his coat and then dragged Neji out of the store violently. Sasuke growled. What an asshole. He should be locked up somewhere far away from any human contact.

Neji didn't lock the door. He choose to shut up now and just let himself being dragged away by Kabuto. Sasuke'd understand that he had to lock the shop now.

After a while of waiting to make sure they were gone, Sasuke stepped out of the closet. He looked around in the shop. No one was there, so he walked outside and locked it before quickly walking away. He wondered though...would Neji be OK?

* * *

The next afternoon, Neji was sitting in the waiting room on the police station. He had made an appointment, to get some advise about his situation. He hadn't told Kabuto that his school was done much more earlier then he had said to him. Neji would be at the school again in two hours. He looked around a bit, while he pulled his shirt down some more.

After a little more waiting a police officer came walking in. It was a woman. She smiled at Neji as she put her hand out. "Hello. I'm Sarutobi Kurenai, I'm here for your appointment." She said.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said as he shook her hand, while he stood.

Kurenai sat down and stared at Neji. "So. What seems to be the problem?" She asked polite.

"Well, I'm sure that there's no way possible that you can help me with it, but perhaps you could give me some advise." Neji said, as he sat down again. "It's about a relationship I'm in now."

"Ah. And what can I do about that? I mean, you must know the police isn't there to help with relationship problems right?" She asked, this time more serious.

"I know." Neji said, looking the woman in the eyes. "But well, the problem is that he forces me into the relationship. Including sex."

Kurenai looked at Neji with a sympathetic look. "I see. Well, what does he do to force you into it then? You could just quit if you wanted." She said.

"When I went to live here, I met him and his friends, and they started to make nasty comments to me." Neji said. "Well, I talked back and snapped some. Then I got beaten up really bad."

"He says that he'll do it again if I don't obey him." Neji added. "And I found out that he carries a lot of weapons too."

"Hmm, well this does seem serious. Especially about the weapons. Of course we can't do anything unless we've got proof. Do you perhaps have any pictures or evidence?" Kurenai asked as he wrote some things down.

Neji shook his head. "No I don't." Neji said. "He watches me all the time."

"Ah...Well then, all I can say is that we'll look into this and if you could, try to find some evidence. But I see he hasn't done anything to severe measures yet, am I right?" Kurenai asked.

"What are severe measures with the police?" Neji asked.

"That would be things like rape, serious injuries that were done on purpose and threatening with death." Kurenai answered.

"...He does say that my life is in his hands.." Neji said. "And well, he hits me, but I don't think that are serious injuries."

Kurenai shook her head. "No. And as long as we have no prove, we cannot do anything about it. Can you please give me his name and I will look in his record. In the mean time, do you have friends that can help you with this?" Kurenai asked.

"Two of them I think.. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi." Neji said. "And his name is Kabuto. I don't even know his last name."

"That's interesting. And good. Brothers I take it? You should talk to them and ask them to help you get evidence. Nobody should hurt such a cute face." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji.

"Yes they are brothers." Neji said, nodding. "..And thanks." What the hell? Why did she call him cute?

"Anyhow, we will look into this. If you would please give me your phone number, then we'll keep in contact. If you need anything you can call." She said and still smiled.

Neji nodded. "Thank you." He said with a smile. "Can I have a piece of paper then?"

"Oh. Of course." Kurenai said and pulled off a piece of paper from her notebook and handed it to Neji. "I'll write my number here. It's a private number, to make sure you can always call even if I'm not on duty. My husband might answer the phone, so if some Asuma answers, just ask for me." She added and gave Neji a loving smile now.

"Alright, thanks." Neji said, and smiled back slightly. He wrote down his phone number. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Kurenai said as they exchanged phone numbers. "Now I would like to know how to get in contact with your parents. They will need to know of this so they can help you."

"..I'm living on my own." Neji said. Damn, why did he had to tell everyone about his family life?

"Oh. Weren't your parents good for you?" Kurenai asked carefully. She could see Neji wasn't all too happy about it.

"..They aren't really alive anymore, so.." Neji muttered.

Kurenai put a hand for her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Are you OK? I'm sorry Neji." She said, a little overwhelmed.

"Of course I'm OK." Neji said, looking back to her. "I'm used to it. But well, you understand why this situation is a little.. suffocating for me."

"Yes I can. Well we'll make sure you'll be ok then. Talk to your friends and keep in touch. I'll call you if I find something." Kurenai said and smiled again as she stood up.

Neji nodded, while he stood too. "Alright." Neji said. "So I have to search for proof?"

"That would be great yes. Only then we can do something about this." Kurenai said and then held out her hand. "We'll keep in contact cutie."

Neji frowned. "Thanks." He said. "But please don't call me cutie." He shook his hand now, annoyed with her calling him 'cutie'.

"Alright. Cutie." She whispered and then led Neji to the door with a small and very high laugh.

"I'm not a cutie." Neji said, his head high, while he walked with her.

"Of course you're not." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji again. "Well I will see you later then. Good luck."

"Thanks." Neji said and smiled. "Good bye."

"Bye bye cutie!" Kurenai said and then quickly waved him off, before disappearing around the corner.

Neji looked at her with a frown but then smiled softly. What a strange woman. Well.. he'd better go search for some proof now. He had no idea how he would try that, but he'd search for all possibilities.

* * *

That Tuesday, everyone had gathered in Sasuke's house again. At this moment, at seven, Itachi and Deidara left, to get some groceries. They were going to cook tonight, so.. Neji himself was now sitting on a chair, and Kabuto on the couch. It was a wonder that Kabuto hadn't pulled him on his lap, but Neji wouldn't complain about it. It felt a lot better to sit on a chair then on Kabuto's lap. He'd rather sit on Sasuke's.

"Well good riddens." Kabuto snapped as he stretched on the couch. He was obviously still pissed off badly.

"Kabuto, what is wrong with you today?" Neji snapped. He couldn't stand that attitude.

"I already told you that that's none of your business. And you should 'really' stop snapping or you'll get in trouble." Kabuto snapped and glared at Neji.

"It 'is' one of my business damn it, I'm your frigging boyfriend!" Neji yelled, angry. He had it now.

Kabuto stood up and walked to Neji angry. "You will shut your big mouth now because you should be damn lucky you are my boyfriend otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here like this!" He yelled back.

Neji stood up now, looking back angry. If Kabuto would touch him, he'd hit back. He'd finally hit back. And damn he could hit hard.

"I don't care!" Neji yelled. "I want to know why you are acting like this!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH NEJI!" Kabuto yelled as he pushed Neji back in the chair hard and grabbed his face so he was staring in his eyes.

"Stop touching me like that!" Neji yelled and now, for the first time, hit Kabuto hard in the face and pushed him away, standing up again. Sasori's eyes widened in shock at this.

Kabuto groaned loudly and then he snapped. You could see that in his eyes. He grabbed Neji by the hair and threw him to the floor. He then stepped on Neji's stomach and pushed down hard, starting to hurt him.

Sasuke's head in the mean time snapped to the door. What was going on? He was in his room, but he could hear everything.

Neji let out a pained yell now.

"Leave me alone Kabuto!" Neji yelled now, almost screamed, as he pulled up Kabuto's foot and kicked him away, standing up again, as he hit Kabuto again.

Kabuto growled again and hit Neji in the face, making him fall back onto the floor. This time, instead of stepping on Neji's stomach, he stood on Neji's head, pushing it on the floor. "YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ME ANYMORE!" Kabuto yelled. At that moment Sasuke quickly got up, ran downstairs and stared at what was happening. That was..horrible. Sasuke turned really angry and gave out a cry as he launched himself on top of Kabuto, throwing himself and Kabuto to the floor. "Stay away from him!" He yelled.

Hidan now shot up and grabbed Sasuke, tossing him away against the wall. He growled at him.

"Don't mess with us!" He yelled.

"Calm down!" Sasori yelled, in panic. Neji meanwhile grabbed his head in pain. It hurt, a lot.

Kabuto got up and pulled Neji up by his hair, pushing him onto the couch. "Punish him Hidan!" He yelled, as Sasuke looked at Hidan and Kabuto angry. How dare he do this to Neji?

Hidan grabbed Sasuke again, this time hitting him hard in the stomach. Three times.

"L-leave him alone!" Neji yelled, as he pushed Kabuto away from him, and hit him again.

Kabuto grabbed Neji by the throat and pushed him against the couch. "You will stay right here or I'll choke you!" He yelled and gazed at Neji.

In the mean time, Sasuke coughed up blood, but he wasn't about to give up. He hit Hidan in the face harder then he ever hit. "Stay away from Neji!" He yelled and then gave Hidan a knee in his stomach.

Neji gasped and tried to pull the hands away off his throat, but Kabuto was a lot more stronger then him. He started kicking him, while he tried to breath. Damn it. Sasuke was in danger too, he had to stop this.

Hidan let out an angry yell and hit Sasuke on the head hard, and then kicked him in de stomach. Two times.

Sasuke coughed up blood again as he grabbed to his stomach. It hurt. Real bad. "..S-stop it.." He said but then grabbed Hidan's legs and pushed him down. He then hit Hidan in the face several times.

Hidan growled and grabbed Sasuke's hair again, while Sasori ran out of the room to call Itachi and Deidara. He knew he couldn't stop those two now.

Hidan pushed Sasuke to the ground and then elbowed him in the middle of his face, and then hit him hard against his temple.

Sasuke let out several pained cries as his eyes started to water from the pain. He couldn't beat Hidan. He couldn't...this hurt too bad. "...S-stop.." He said weakly as he tried to kick Hidan away and managed to hit him in the head.

Kabuto in the mean time kept his hands on Neji's throat, not choking him. Yet. "STAY STILL!" He yelled furious.

Hidan hit Sasuke another time against the temple, and another time.

"Leave him alone!" Neji yelled, while he kicked Kabuto in the stomach now.

Sasuke started to black out slowly as his struggling got weaker. He tried to beg for Hidan to stop, but nothing came out. It got muffled by blood coming up in his mouth. This was going wrong. So wrong. Kabuto pushed Neji's head against the back of the couch to shut him up and kept screaming for him to shut his mouth. He had completely snapped.

"K-KABUTO STOP!" Neji screamed now, and then tossed Kabuto off him, and ran towards Sasuke and Hidan, where he pulled Hidan away, who hit Sasuke one last time on the temple. "Have you lost your minds?!"

Sasuke was still awake...well...at least a little. He pushed himself into a ball. God everything hurt. He grabbed to his face, which was covered in blood and moaned. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM AND GET BACK HERE NEJI!" Kabuto yelled and grabbed Neji again this time tossing him onto the table. Several cans and plates fell off and shattered on the floor.

Neji let out a yelp while he landed hard on it. He shakily pushed himself up at his arms.

"Is he punished enough?" Hidan snapped, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes I think he is. Now we are leaving." He snapped to Neji as he pulled him with him to the door and then grabbed his hair to get his own coat and Neji's.

"N-no, Kabuto leave me a-alone!" Neji yelled, as he pushed Kabuto away and quickly ran away, to the backdoor of the house and opened the door, running as fast as he could. He had to get away.

"We'll punish him for that later. He won't like the consequences. And I think I just got myself the perfect target to punish him with." Kabuto said and smirked as he looked at Sasuke's trembling body. He then opened the door and walked out with a smirk.

Sasori now walked in again and looked at Hidan and Kabuto in shock, who were leaving. Then he looked at Sasuke. Damn. He quickly ran towards the kitchen and called the alarm number. Itachi and Deidara were already on their way.

Sasuke heard some rumbling and people coming in, but quickly after, he lost consciousness and everything went dark.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he was waking up. He was flustered for a moment as he closed his eyes again against the light. He could hear some beeping, but why? Where was he? He opened his eyes again and was surrounded by white when he looked around. This was...a hospital...It all slowly started to get back at him. Kabuto, Hidan....Neji.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's worried voice said from beside his head. "Are you awake?"

Sasuke turned his head and looked in the eyes of his brother. He had a worried look on his face. "..Y-yes.." He said, his voice ragged.

"..How do you feel?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"...I h-have a headache.." He said and frowned against the pain. "..W-what happened after I..p-passed out?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasori called the ambulance and he did first aid on you.." Itachi said. "I came here as fast as possible."

"..Thanks..Don't worry.." Sasuke said and smiled a little as he saw the still worried look on Itachi's face. He was fine really. Just a little sore.

"Alright.." Itachi said. "I'm glad about that."

"..What about Neji..?" Sasuke asked. Would Neji be ok? Or did something happen? Was he even still there? What if he..? No don't think that way. Neji would be fine.

"..What about Neji?" Itachi asked, with a frown. "Did something happen to him too?"

"..Didn't Sasori tell you what happened..?" Sasuke asked, surprised. He should've told them what happened. They could've helped Neji that way.

"Not really, he was a bit shocked about it." Itachi said, frowning.

"I can understand that..." Sasuke said and then looked at his sheets. "..Neji got beaten up too and he ran off...I don't know what happened to him.." Sasuke said.

"...Shit, do you want to call him or should I do that?" Itachi asked, while handing Sasuke Sasuke's mobile phone.

"..I'll call him." Sasuke said as he pushed himself up. That probably wasn't a smart thing to do since his head started thumping like mad, but he had to call Neji now.

"Keep leaning into the pillows, then you'll be fine." Itachi said, as he put a few pillows behind Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and then looked at his phone...five missed calls...from Neji..Shit. Sasuke quickly dialled his number and waited...and waited. Would Neji be ok? Would he be able to pick up?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**There's another chapter, once again! We received a review from one anonymous reviewer called Vika-chan, which said that we fucked up Neji's personality in our stories and that he's nothing like a prodigy anymore. Well, Vika-chan, I want to point out to you that we are on a fanfiction website, publishing our stories. We used the Naruto story in our own way, since that's what's fanfiction is about. So we can change some personalities, the powers they have, the world they live in and those kind of things. And, who knows? Perhaps Neji in the series likes it to have Sasuke's dick shoved into his '**'? You know nothing of his sex life, do you? **

**I'm sorry, for the other readers of this little A/N, but Vika-chan made sure that we couldn't reply to him or her, so that's why we put it in here. Therefore, Vika-chan's review is removed from the review page in a few days. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

After a few seconds, the phone was answered.

"..H-Hyuuga Neji s-speaking." Neji said, who was panting. He sounded a bit scared.

"Neji..Where are you? Are you OK?" Sasuke asked concerned. Neji sounded out of breath...and scared. Was he being followed?

"..I h-have no idea w-where I am.. I'm r-running for a f-few hours n-now.." Neji panted. "..A-are you OK..?"

"Stop running Neji...I'm fine. Get to the hospital. You have to get back Neji." Sasuke said stern, but still concerned. If Neji was gonna roam around the streets, he wouldn't be ok, Sasuke was sure of that.

"...I'm n-not going back.." Neji panted. You could hear that he was walking now, instead of running.

"You have to Neji..you can't live on the streets.." Sasuke said. Neji really was scared. Neji didn't wanna come back. This was bad.

"..If he f-finds me.." Neji said now, not talking further. He didn't even wanted to think of it.

"He'll find you eventually, that's why you cannot be alone Neji. Come to the hospital." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to be alone at a time like this. Neji needed to be with someone now.

"..N-no he'll expect that.." Neji muttered. "..Perhaps I s-should call Miss Sarutobi...."

"Miss who? Neji I need to see you. I wanna make sure you're safe." Sasuke said. What was with this Saru whatever woman? Who was that?

"..Miss Sarutobi is a police officer who I contacted with yesterday." Neji explained. "..She s-said I should call her if something happened.. but I'm not sure if I want that.."

"Why not? You should do that, that could help you!" Sasuke yelled but then started coughing. His voice was still not what it had used to be.

"..Yeah but.. I don't know." Neji said. "Are you ok?"

Itachi laid his hand on Sasuke's back now and massaged Sasuke's chest softly, to help him breathing. It was one of Itachi's talents.

Sasuke stopped coughing after a while and took a deep breathe. "..Thanks.." He told Itachi. "I'm fine Neji...And but what? Call her." He said, this time more careful with his voice.

"..I will." Neji said, nodding. Not that Sasuke could see that.

"Good. And after that call me. Ok?" Sasuke said stern. Neji wasn't gonna get rid of him just like that.

"..I will.." Neji softly said. "..Shit.."

"What shit? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, completely concerned again.

"...What if he finds me..?" Neji asked. "..Oh, I see a plate now... shit.. I walked a lot.."

"How much? Where are you? He won't find you and if he does, you'll be with us Neji." Sasuke said. "As long as you come here."

"..I'm nine and a half mile from Konoha now.." Neji muttered. "..I don't want to go to the hospital... he'll expect it.."

"He can't do anything near a hospital Neji. Go back." Sasuke said stern. Kabuto would find him anyway and it'd be safer if Neji was with them.

"..I don't know if I'll make that before the hospital closes for visitors..." Neji softly said.

"They'll let you in Neji. I'll make sure of that. It's not safe for you to be on the streets alone." Sasuke said.

"..I'm not on the streets now, I'm walking beside a forest." Neji said. "..Should I call Miss Sarutobi now?"

"Yes and call me back after Neji. Swear you'll call back." Sasuke snapped. Neji really had to listen to him.

"I swear it." Neji said, almost immediately. "I'll talk to you soon then.. Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke said and then hung up with a sigh. If only Neji would listen to him and just come back, he'd be fine.

At the same moment, Neji dialed Miss Sarutobi's phone number. He brought the phone to his ear and waited.

After a while it got answered. "Hello, Sarutobi Kurenai here." Came a cheerful voice.

"Hey, it's Hyuuga Neji." Neji said.

"Oh Neji! How are you doing?" Kurenai asked, surprised Neji had called so soon.

"..Not really fine." Neji answered. "It got out of hand tonight."

"What happened then? Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Kurenai asked, immediately worried.

"..Well, he was really angry tonight and I asked him why and he told me to shut up and stuff, and then he pushed me on a chair again and threatened to beat me up and well.. I snapped and I hit him and we got into a fight.. Sasuke was fighting with Hidan, a close friend of Kabuto and well.." Neji muttered. "..I ran away. Kabuto wanted to take me home with him, but I ran away."

"Oh I'm so sorry for you Neji. Where are you now? How is Sasuke? And did that guy hurt you really bad?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"..I'm fine, but Sasuke is in the hospital.." Neji said. "And I don't really know where I am, but I'm nine and a half mile away from Konoha now."

"Look for a sign Neji. I can come pick you up with my car." Kurenai said.

"..Are you sure?" Neji asked. "And it's a long road, beside a forest. There's a large barrier with barbed wire beside it and there's an old house standing beside the road, it looks like a monument."

"Then I know where you are, and of course I'm sure. I'm not just a police officer, I'm a kind person too you know." Kurenai said. "Now stay there, I should just take half an hour." Kurenai said.

"Alright.. Thank you." Neji said. "Is it safe for me to stay here?"

"I think it is. The forest should give you enough cover up in case that guy will find you." Kurenai said. "And if something happens, you can always call me."

"..Yeah but that barrier is before the forest." Neji said. "..Should I wait at the monument?"

"Yes, you do that. I will find you there." Kurenai said.

"..Alright.. Thanks." Neji said. He was really happy about this.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a bit." Kurenai said and then immediately hung up the phone, leaving Neji with just a beep.

Neji looked at his phone with a frown and then called Sasuke again. Meanwhile, he walked towards the monument.

After mere seconds Sasuke answered the phone. "Neji what did she say?" He asked stern.

"She is going to pick me up." Neji said.

"That's good. Does she know where you are?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I told her my location." Neji said, nodding to no one in particular.

"Good. I'm glad about that.." Sasuke said and sighed. Neji would be safe.

"..Yeah I'm too.." Neji softly said.

"Listen Neji, I talked this through with Itachi and she can't take you home. Either she has to take you to us or make sure you get a safe place for yourself, where Kabuto can't reach you. Understood?" Sasuke said.

"I had already thought of that myself.. I want to ask her if I can stay at her place, or to a hotel or something." Neji said. "I fear that he'll search me at your place too."

"I won't be surprised, but no one is there now so. Ask her if you can stay with her. That's the safest." Sasuke said.

"I will." Neji said.

"Good. Neji..?" Sasuke was silent for a while. "Don't get near him anymore." Sasuke said. That wasn't what he had meant to say, but...now was probably not the right time.

"...I won't." Neji said. "If I see him somewhere, I'll run away."

"Good." Sasuke said. He didn't really know what to say to Neji now.

"..I don't know if I'll go to school now." Neji said.

"I think you shouldn't for a while..." Sasuke answered. No. School would not be safe for Neji.

"..I know.." Neji softly said.

"Do you have a classmate who can bring you your work and get you up to date?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know.. shit.. my job.." Neji muttered. Damn it...

"Call in sick." Sasuke said.

"..That's possible." Neji said.

"You're not going to work, he'll be there." Sasuke said stern again. There was no way Neji would go.

"I won't go, I know that he will be there." Neji said.

"Good. Is she there yet?" Sasuke asked. Neji was making him nervous...somehow.

"..She'd be here in half an hour.." Neji muttered. "Should I call you back when I'm in her car?"

"Please do. Will you be ok for then?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess." Neji said. "I'm sure I will be."

"Call me back then." Sasuke said.

"I will." Neji said. "Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke said. Why did Neji make him so nervous?

* * *

A while later, twenty five minutes to be exact, Neji saw a red car stopping at the road. Was that Miss Sarutobi?

The door opened and it was indeed her stepping out of the car. She looked around and then smiled when she spotted Neji. She waved. "Come on Neji!"

Neji smiled at her and hurried towards her car.

"Thank you so much Miss Sarutobi." He said as he arrived at her car.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Kurenai." She said and signed for Neji to step in the car.

Neji nodded. "Alright." Neji said, and stepped in. "Thanks, Kurenai." He smiled slightly.

Kurenai got in too and started the car again. "You're welcome Neji. Now, where do I take you?" She asked as she turned the car.

"...I don't know.." Neji softly said. "..Perhaps I should go to a hotel or something." It would be too rude to ask her if he could stay at her home..

"I've got a better idea. Asuma and I got a spare bed." She said and smiled at Neji as they drove off.

"...Are you sure?" Neji asked, happily surprised.

"Of course I am. It would be fun to have you around for a while. And it'll be safest I guess hm." Kurenai answered happy.

"I'm sure of that." Neji said with a smile. "Thanks. Could we... visit Sasuke perhaps..?"

"Of course. He's a good friend of yours isn't he?" Kurenai asked happy and smiled back at Neji again.

"Yeah.." Neji replied with a small smile. "...I like him a lot."

"..But I met him at the beginning of this week." He added.

Kurenai looked at Neji. "Really now? He must like you a whole lot too that he takes care of you and protects you like that." She said.

"I guess." Neji said. "He's very protective. The strange thing is that he is a year younger."

"Now why is that strange?" Kurenai asked puzzled. She put a finger to her lip and started thinking.

"Well..." Neji started but then trailed off. "Oh let it be."

"No tell me please." Kurenai said and then smiled again.

"..Well, most people would think that the older one would be the.. dominant one right?" Neji asked, blushing slightly. He was sure she would understand.

Kurenai laughed. "Well sometimes things work out the other way. It's not whether or not you're older, it's about personality Neji." Kurenai said.

"Yeah it is." Neji said. "Do I look well.. submissive?" He really wondered about that.

"Not really, I guess you could play both rules pretty well. But you could be submissive I think." Kurenai answered.

"Hm." Neji said thinking. "Alright."

"But it's not bad to be submissive. I dominate my husband too." Kurenai said and then started laughing quite evilly.

Neji laughed softly. "You do?" He asked, with a grin on his face.

"Of course I do, do you think I would let that skull head take charge?" Kurenai said and smirked.

Neji snorted. "What is your husband like?" He asked.

"He is lazy and you have to kick his ass before he does something. But he's very nice and loving too." Kurenai said and immediately started smiling again.

"I can see you love him." Neji said with a smile.

"Of course I do, I wouldn't have married him if I didn't. Ah we're here." Kurenai said and parked the car before she got out.

"True." Neji said as he got out of the car too.

They walked inside the hospital and went to the counter. "Hello. We're here to see Uchiha Sasuke." Kurenai said to the nurse sitting behind it.

The nurse nodded.

"Under which name?" She asked. "Certain people aren't allowed, you see."

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said to her.

"Alright, you are allowed." The nurse said. "And you have to ask some questions, I presume, miss?"

"Yes. Thank you." Kurenai said and gave the nurse a nod. "Which room?"

"Room 241 miss." The nurse said. "It's on the second floor."

"Thank you." Kurenai said and took Neji with her to the elevator. "They've been smart enough to tell the nurses some people weren't allowed." She said to Neji.

Neji nodded. "Sasuke is very smart." He said while they stepped in as the elevator had arrived. "But his brother is a total genius."

"He must be." Kurenai said and stepped inside, pressing the button to the second floor. "So, you really like Sasuke neh?"

"Yeah I do, why?" Neji asked, looking at Kurenai. "...By the way, is there blood on my head?"

"No, not that I noticed. But I meant if you 'like' him Neji." Kurenai said.

"Yeah I really like him." Neji said, not allowing a blush to come up his cheeks. But he did feel like blushing.

"That's good. I'm sure he likes you too." Kurenai said as the elevator stopped and they got out.

"Hmm.." Neji hummed, while he walked towards the room Sasuke was in.

Kurenai knocked on the door, waiting for a response. They couldn't just march in.

"Come in!" Sasuke's voice said and Kurenai opened the door, letting Neji in first.

Neji thankfully entered the room now. He immediately spotted Sasuke. His black hair was easy to find, in this mass of white.

"Hey." He said as he saw Sasuke and quickly went to his bed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're here. You ok?" Sasuke asked and then spotted Kurenai who walked in with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Kurenai." She said and shook Sasuke's hand. "And you're Sasuke, no need to tell me." She added, before Sasuke could respond.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke said surprised.

"I'm fine too, Sasuke." Neji said with a smile.

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled back.

"I think I will get something to drink. Do you need something?" Kurenai asked Sasuke and Neji.

"Can I perhaps have some water?" Neji asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine, thank you." Sasuke said. Kurenai nodded.

"Be right back!" She said and then walked out, leaving Neji and Sasuke together.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"..I can stay at her home." Neji said with a soft smile.

Sasuke smiled back. "That's good. She seems nice." Sasuke said. Oh god, his heart started to speed up again. This was ridiculous!

"Yeah she is." Neji said and stared at Sasuke. Shit.. it was that Sasuke was in a hospital bed now..

"So...I take it you'll break up with Kabuto..right?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Neji. If only Neji was just a little closer.

Neji nodded. "I will." Neji said. "..I'm planning on calling him, or when he calls me, I'll break up with him."

"He won't be happy." Sasuke said.

"I know." Neji muttered.

"But I'll be happy about it." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back now, feeling himself becoming a bit warmer.

"I'm glad about that." Neji said. "And I'll be happy too."

"I think I've got something on my mouth, can you get that for me?" Sasuke asked and smirked. Now this would be fun.

"...What kind of lame excuse is that?" Neji asked, while he got a smirk on his face. "If you want me to kiss you, you can ask it too."

"It's more fun with lame excuses." Sasuke said and smirked some more. "Just do it."

Neji smirked back and then leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. He placed his arms beside Sasuke's head, so he wouldn't fall onto him. He just wanted to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and started to make it more passionate this time. Damn, Neji tasted good.

Neji carefully sat down onto the bed, beside Sasuke, and deepened the kiss a bit. Sasuke could kiss really well.

Sasuke moved his hands to Neji's back and pulled him closer. This kiss was a lot less heavy then the one they shared at the shop. But this was enjoyable. For now.

Neji moaned softly into the kiss and just when he wanted to make it a bit rougher, he was being called.

Sasuke growled a little but grabbed Neji's head. A stupid phone call wouldn't make him want to stop kissing Neji.

But Neji pulled his head away and looked who it was.

"...Shit it's Kabuto..." Neji said, looking at Sasuke with a frown.

Sasuke looked back. "Answer it and break up with him." He said. Now 'that' ruined the mood.

Neji was silent for a while and then nodded. "I'll put it on loud, we're alone in this room anyway." Neji said and then took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hyuuga Neji speaking." He said.

Sasuke nodded.

"NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU WILL COME TO ME IMMIDIATELY!" Kabuto yelled furious at the other end of the line.

Neji frowned. "It's none of your business where I am." Neji said, staying calm.

"IT IS! DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU OR THAT UCHIHA BRAT!?" Kabuto yelled back. "YOU'D BETTER DO AS I SAY BECAUSE I 'WILL' FIND YOU AND HURT YOU!"

Neji now gasped and before he could stop himself, hung up the phone and stared at the floor. He felt the fear coming again.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head softly and pulled Neji into a hug. "Neji don't worry. You're gonna live with Kurenai, nothing will happen." He softly said.

"..Sasuke didn't you hear that...?" Neji asked, a bit shakily. "..He threatened to do something to you Sasuke.. I have to go back..."

"No. I'll be with Itachi all the time. I'm gonna be fine." Sasuke said as he stroke over Neji's back.

"..You sure..?" Neji asked. "...He's calling again.. I'm going to break up with him now... I w-wonder what he's going to say.."

"Don't worry, he can't do anything." Sasuke said and then waited for Neji to answer the phone.

"..Kabuto stop calling me." Neji snapped into the phone.

"YOU WON'T HANG UP ON ME! I think this will be punished by breaking that Uchiha's nose." Kabuto snapped back.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Neji yelled, angrily. "What kind of pathetic excuse for a human are you?! I'm glad I finally decided to break up with you now! I'm sick of you!"

"You'd better think this through! If you want Uchiha and yourself to be found in the bushes, chopped into pieces then you've made the right decision! So beware Neji! You will regret this with your life!" Kabuto yelled and then phone was hung up.

Neji stared at the phone now. He swallowed.

"We'll be fine Neji." Sasuke said and looked at Neji worried. Could he take this?

"....N-no we won't.." Neji softly said, almost whispered.

"We will Neji. Don't you dare give up now. You're with that woman who's a police officer and I'm with Itachi. We'll be perfectly fine." Sasuke said. At that moment Kurenai walked in and as soon as she got to Neji she hugged him. "Oh Neji. You'll be fine. I'll protect you." She whispered.

Neji stared at the wall, really scared. He was even shaking. Damn it.... he had to stay inside for God knows how long... or else Kabuto would.. chop him and Sasuke into pieces.. oh god...

"Neji look at me." Kurenai said as she grabbed Neji's head softly. "You will be fine. Asuma and me will protect you Neji. He will not even touch you."

"..A-are you sure?" Neji asked, as he stared into Kurenai's eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. Like I said Neji, no one should hurt such a cute face. I will take care of that." She said and smiled at Neji.

"..Thanks.." Neji muttered.

"You're welcome Neji. But really, don't worry about it. You'll be fine with us." Kurenai said.

"Thank you.." Neji softly said. "..I'm really thankful."

"Good. But it's not a big deal. I already love taking care of you. Now here's your water." She said as she got the water from the table.

"Thanks." Neji said and smiled.

"Good. Now stop worrying and stop saying 'thanks'. I get you're thankful." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji as she sat down on a chair.

Neji smiled. "Ok." He said. "..And how can't I be worried?"

"I just told you you'll be fine. And I'm sure Sasuke will be too." Kurenai said. "Don't think about it."

Neji nodded. "I'll try." He said.

"Good." Kurenai said. Sasuke looked at both of them. Why couldn't he calm Neji down like that?

Neji sighed a bit, looking at the floor. Damn. He was still scared.

"Neji, you'll be fine." Sasuke said as he saw Neji's face. He didn't look so good at all.

"...He'll find me in the end Sasuke and you know it.." Neji softly said.

"No. I don't. Did you not realise that a police officer is taking care of you? Did you miss that part or something?" Sasuke asked irritated that Neji wouldn't get it.

"And did you miss the part that I can't live in her house forever?" Neji asked.

Kurenai smiled, but nobody noticed. "No, but we'll have him behind bars before that you idiot. Do you think anyone who was involved and Kurenai will let him walk around for the fun of it?" Sasuke snapped.

"He has to get behind bars after he did something, you can't just put him behind bars." Neji snapped. "And I'm not planning on sitting in her house in fear, for God knows how many weeks. 'You idiot'."

"Well you can't go out either unless you wanna end under the ground." Sasuke snapped back. "And he 'did' do something and we'll just have to prove it."

"The things he did won't bring him behind bars." Neji snapped.

"Actually, he did threat you with death 'and' he hurt you." Kurenai said, thinking. "See? And once we prove it he's gone." Sasuke snapped. Stupid Neji, he was being way too stubborn.

"The thing is, that we can't prove it." Neji snapped to Sasuke. "And you know it."

"Well then we'll just have to figure out how we 'can' prove it!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. He was getting sick of this. Did Neji 'want' to go back to Kabuto and get killed or something?

"Don't yell at me." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Don't act like you want him to hurt you." Sasuke snapped angry, looking back.

"I don't want him to hurt me, I'm just telling you that I know that he will have to hurt me before we can toss him into jail." Neji snapped. "I'm letting you know why I'm still afraid, damn it."

"That's not true. But the time we'll allow you to go out again, he'll have done something to me or something else and he'll be gone." Sasuke snapped and then looked away.

"..If he does something to you I'll go back to him." Neji said.

"No you won't. Jesus Neji, if he does something to me, he'll be in jail." Sasuke snapped. He was getting crazy of this.

"If we can prove it yes." Neji snapped.

"Well we'll make sure we can prove it." Sasuke snapped. Neji just had to understand things would be ok.

"Perhaps." Neji said.

"Visiting time is over." Sasuke snapped annoyed. He needed time to cool down from Neji's stubbornness.

"...Fine." Neji snapped and stood.

Kurenai looked at the two a little worried, but then stood up too.

"Good day." Sasuke snapped and turned around a little uncomfortable.

Neji looked at him for a moment and then turned around and left the room. He needed to think. A lot.

Kurenai said goodbye to Sasuke and then followed Neji out of the room.

"I thought the two of you liked each other.." She said.

"..We do, we do.." Neji muttered. "I guess we're just both confused and scared."

"I guess. But you should listen to him. He means well and he's right that you'll be fine Neji." Kurenai said as they started walked out of the hospital.

"..I hope so." Neji said. "We'll see."

"Yes. Well let's go home." Kurenai said with a huge smile.

Neji smiled back. Home.. that sounded good. Really good.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day Sasuke had decided he would go to school anyhow. He got on the schoolyard and parked his bike. He wondered how long Neji would take before going to school again. And if he would be ok today. He probably would, Itachi promised to keep his eyes on him.

And there, waiting at where Sasuke was parking, stood Kabuto.

"I want to talk to you." He spat and walked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke swallowed. Shit. Where was Itachi?

"I don't wanna talk to you." Sasuke said, trying to keep his calm as he started walking away. Like hell he would stay here.

Kabuto growled now and grabbed Sasuke's collar, pulling Sasuke towards him.

"Where is Neji?!" He snarled, glaring furiously at Sasuke.

"Go away!" Sasuke said, sounding scared. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that...it just did. He tried to pull Kabuto's hands of his collar, but Kabuto was far stronger then him.

"You fucking tell me where Neji is!" Kabuto yelled now, grabbing Sasuke at his collar even stronger.

"I don't know where he is! Let me go!" Sasuke yelled back as he pulled at Kabuto's hands and then kicked his shin-bone.

"YOU BRAT!" Kabuto yelled as he hit Sasuke in the middle of his face. Hard. "YOU KNOW! TELL ME!"

At that moment, before anyone could even notice his entry, Itachi hit Kabuto in the face, as hard as possible. He glared at him furiously.

Sasuke grabbed to his face as Kabuto did the same. Sasuke quickly walked behind his brother. He really was a coward sometime, but Itachi told him to always stay behind him if he could.

Kabuto in the mean time growled. "How dare you!" He yelled at Itachi furious.

"How dare you to hurt my brother." Itachi growled, while he glared at Kabuto. "Leave him the fuck alone or I'll fucking kill you. I'll rip all the flesh off your body and break your bones into pieces if you even touch one of his hairs from now on. Leave him alone. You'll regret it when you do."

"Itachi calm down.." Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's arm. He felt good on the other hand. He always did when Itachi took his part. Kabuto growled.

"You tell that brat that he will have to tell me where Neji is, or he'll never see Neji again. Because I 'will' find him." Kabuto growled back at Itachi, but you could see he was scared.

"Go shit your pants." Itachi growled.

Kabuto gave another growl and then stared at Sasuke. "I'm not done with you." He snapped and then (quickly) walked away. Sasuke sighed.

Itachi looked after him angry, and then his face changed into one of worry.

"Are you OK?" He asked and checked Sasuke for any wounds.

"I'm fine Itachi...Thanks." Sasuke said and smiled at his brother slightly. He was glad he had a brother like Itachi.

"You're welcome." Itachi said. "..How dare that bastard hit you."

"That shouldn't be a surprise..." Sasuke said and rubbed his nose. Damn, it still hurt.

"Well, if he ever hurts you again, I'll be his worst nightmare." Itachi grumbled.

Sasuke laughed. "I know you will. And I'm glad you will be." He said, thankful. "Now calm down OK? Nothing happened."

"He did hit you." Itachi said. "I should go back to him and hit his nose in return."

"You can beat the crap out of him if he does something again. I don't want you to get in trouble." Sasuke said.

"I know." Itachi said. "But well, I'm going back into the building again to thank Deidara. He came to me and told me that Kabuto was waiting for you."

"Good. I'll thank him later too. I'll go back into the school too. You know..just in case." Sasuke said and started walking.

Itachi nodded while he moved an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You'll be fine Sasuke." He said. "You'll be fine." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

The same morning, Neji woke up very late. He looked around and was confused for a moment. Then he realised that he was in Kurenai's house. That was true indeed... He got out of his bed and opened the door, to search some people.

Downstairs, two people were talking. One of them was obviously Kurenai. She was discussing something with the other person.

Neji put on the bathrobe he saw laying on a chair, and then he walked downstairs, towards the voices. Neji softly knocked on the door, not wanting to just walk in like that.

"Come in." Came Kurenai's voice. "Asuma I told you that you had to smoke outside. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" She then asked to the person in the room.

"But I opened the window." The voice of the other protested. Meanwhile, Neji softly opened the door and entered the room. He saw Kurenai sitting at the table, with a large man facing her. He was very muscular and he had a small beard. And a cigarette in his mouth. Was that.. her husband?

"Ah Neji, you're up." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji. She then turned to Asuma again. "I don't care if you opened a window. Now put that cigarette out, we've got a guest." She snapped.

"Sorry, sorry.." Asuma muttered while he put off his cigarette and then stood. He offered Neji his hand.

"Hey kid, I'm Sarutobi Asuma." He said.

Neji shook his hand.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said.

"Hyuuga?" Asuma asked. "...You're not the son of that Hiashi are you?"

"..Erm no, he's my uncle." Neji said, with a small frown. "Do you know him?"

"Oh he was the antisocial bastard on my high school." Asuma replied, shrugging. "Thought he was the most pretty guy in the world."

Neji snorted at this, almost smirking. He already saw his uncle parading around through a High school, with an arrogant smirk on his head.

Kurenai smiled. "Well, I see that runs in the family. Now Neji, what would you like to have for breakfast?" Kurenai asked, slapping her hands together softly.

"Are you offending me?" Neji asked with an eyebrow pulled up. He wasn't thinking that he was the most pretty guy in the world.

"Of course not, it's a compliment!" Kurenai said, obviously shocked as she put a hand to her mouth.

"...So you think that I think that I'm the most pretty guy in the world and that's a compliment?" Neji asked.

"He has a point." Asuma said.

"Nooo nooo, I don't mean it like that." Kurenai said. "I mean you are really pretty. So you 'should' think that."

"Oh OK.. thanks." Neji said and smiled.

"You're welcome. So now tell me what you wanna eat." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji lovingly.

"Some bread please." Neji said with a smile. "Should I help?"

"Just bread? Can't you use a little imagination. I could make you pancakes or eggs and bacon or waffles, anything you like and you want bread?" Kurenai asked, highly surprised.

"No thanks." Neji said, still with a small smile on his face.

"Why not?" Kurenai asked as she grabbed some bread, still shocked that Neji didn't want anything else to eat.

"I don't really like those special things in the morning." Neji said. "Is that so strange?" He shouldn't be so.. snappy. But he was still confused.

Kurenai said nothing. She was obviously disappointed by Neji's reaction and just started to put butter on some slices of bread.

"...I'm sorry, I'm not really thinking..." Neji softly said, ashamed by his own behaviour.

"That's OK." Kurenai simply said. "What do you want on your bread?" She asked, out of her mood.

"...Some jam please.." Neji softly said while he stared at the floor. He felt really bad about this. Perhaps he should just leave... He was only bothering them.

Kurenai started putting some jam on the slices and then put them on a plate. She smiled when she gave them to Neji. "Something to drink?" She asked.

Asuma looked at Kurenai now.

"..Hey, I should go to work, so.. you're staying here with the boy?" He asked.

"Some water please." Neji said, smiling a bit. Damn it, he was really bothering these people.

"Yes I took my day off. And don't call him the boy. Neji's got a name." Kurenai said and then gave Asuma a quick kiss on the lips before getting a glass of water.

"Yeah yeah." Asuma said. "See you tonight." He waved at her and Neji, and then left. Neji looked after him, before looking at the ground again.

"It's ok Neji. Here." Kurenai said and gave Neji his glass of water too before smiling.

"...Thank you.. I'm so ashamed by my behaviour, I'm really sorry.." Neji softly said, while looking at Kurenai thankfully. He accepted the glass and took a small sip.

"That's OK. I get you're still a little high on your toes." Kurenai said and sat down on a chair.

"Ok." Neji said, while he took a bite of his slice of bread. It tasted good. It felt like he hadn't eaten a few days.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurenai asked polite. She watched how Neji ate his bread.

"Yes I did." Neji said. "It's a really nice bed."

"It's brand new, so it'd better be." Kurenai said. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"I don't really know.. I don't think I can go outside right?" Neji asked.

"That wouldn't be smart no. But we've got tons of things to do here." Kurenai said, still smiling.

"Like?" Neji asked, now smiling too. He looked at Kurenai while he took another bite. "Do you have instruments?"

"We've got a guitar. And a piano. And we've got video games, DVD's, board games, anything you'd like. And a pretty good yard too." Kurenai answered.

Neji smiled. "Could I use the piano?" He asked.

"Of course you can. You play?" Kurenai asked, happily surprised.

"Yeah, a bit." Neji said. "I sing with it. I like singing more then playing the piano, but doing both is even better." He smiled slightly. "Do you play the piano too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I started when I was very young and you? Why don't you play me something after you're done eating. I'd love to hear it." Kurenai said and smiled some more.

"I will." Neji said. "And well, I play sometimes. I have an old piano in my own house, that was my father's. He taught me some songs."

"We could play together sometime!" Kurenai squealed happily.

Neji laughed softly. "Yeah." Neji said. "Perhaps you could play and then I could sing."

"That would be great. What songs do you sing?" Kurenai asked.

"All kind of songs." Neji said, smiling.

"Name one and then we could play it." Kurenai said.

"Hmm.. strangers like me from Phil Collins?" Neji asked, looking at Kurenai.

"I know that one! Wonderful! We could play that once you're done." Kurenai said, overjoyed.

"Alright, we will then." Neji said, smiling. Then he took another sip of his water.

"Great!" Kurenai cheered. "And I think you should call Sasuke today too." She said and raised a finger while she spoke.

"....I guess." Neji muttered.

"Don't you want to call him?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"..I do.. but we had a little fight and well.." Neji muttered.

"And what? You don't wanna see him anymore because you had an argument?" Kurenai asked.

"No, that's not it, it's just that I.. well.. I don't know.." Neji muttered. "..I don't feel like sharing everything with him already."

"Well you don't have to. But you could call him and get to know him." Kurenai said. "It took some time before Asuma and me shared everything together too." She smiled.

"He already knows so much." Neji said with a frown. "It's a bit scary that I already care about him. I met him this Monday."

"That can happen. You just connect well I guess. It's nothing bad." Kurenai said.

Neji nodded. "..I'll call him." Neji said.

"Good boy. You should. I'm sure he wants to hear from you." Kurenai said and smiled. Then she stood up. "But first, we're gonna play that song."

Neji nodded while he stood too.

"I hope you won't hate my voice." Neji said and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure I won't." Kurenai said and then started leading Neji towards the room. There stood a big, black piano to the side and Kurenai sat down.

"It's beautiful." Neji said, looking at the piano. "From what year is this one?"

"I think it's now...25 years old. And it still plays like it's new." Kurenai said and played a few notes.

"I can hear that." Neji said with a smile.

"Well just fill in once you need to." Kurenai said and smiled back. Then she started to play the song.

Neji smiled and then started singing with her. He loved to make music like this. Together with a nice person. Just forgetting everything around you. Making music.

Kurenai smiled as Neji started to sing. He was good. And she loved to have someone sing with her, while she played. That had been a long time ago since she had last done that.

After they had sung for some time, the song was ended.

"You can play well." Neji said with a smile.

"You can sing very, very well." Kurenai answered and smiled back at Neji as she stood from the piano stool.

"Thanks." Neji said with a smile. He wasn't that good, Kurenai was probably just being nice.

"Really Neji, you should do more with your voice. It sounds really great." Kurenai said.

"Really?" Neji asked surprised. "Aren't you just saying that?"

"No, of course not. I don't lie. You're just a great singer." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji again.

"Hmm.. I don't think of myself as a great singer, but thanks." Neji said, smiling again. Was he really that good?

"Well you should." Kurenai cheered. "We should play again soon. Maybe make it a habit."

"I'd love to." Neji said, nodding. "...I think I'm going to call Sasuke now. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is. Make sure you'll come down during lunch. I feel like cooking." Kurenai said and then hopped into the kitchen again.

Neji smiled. "I'll help then." He said. "I'll come downstairs once I'm done."

"Good boy!" Kurenai cheered from the kitchen as the clattering of pans and pots was heard.

Neji was silent for a moment and then he got his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled Sasuke's number. It was break now on school, so...

After a while of waiting, Sasuke finally answered his cell phone. People's voices were heard on the back ground.

"Hello?" Came Sasuke's voice.

"Hey.. Neji here." Neji said. Shit, where should he start?

"Oh...Hey. How are you?" Sasuke asked as he walked out of the cafeteria, to some place more quiet.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Neji asked. "Kurenai is very nice, and her husband too."

"That's good. I'm fine." Sasuke simply said. Did he even wanna talk to Neji now?

"...Do you want to talk to me?" Neji asked. "..I'm really sorry for my behavior.."

"That's OK. I wasn't that nice either." Sasuke said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"..It was just a bit strange." Neji said. "But do you want to talk or..?"

"Myeah. Depends on what you wanna talk about." Sasuke said and waited for Neji's answer. That could've sounded a little..rude.

Neji was silent for a moment.

"..Oh.." Neji said, a bit surprised. "..Well.. I um.. just wanted to know how you were doing.. or something.."

Sasuke sighed. "OK. Well, where's Kurenai's house? I could stop by." Sasuke said, trying to make up for his mistake of words. He could not just let Neji go.

"It's facing the supermarket at the south of Konoha..." Neji said, a bit uncertain. Did Sasuke wanted to see him or not?

"OK. I'll stop by then. If you want." Sasuke said and started fidgeting with his pants. He wondered how a visit with Neji would work out now.

"I'd like that." Neji said, while he smiled a little. Not that Sasuke could see that.

"OK good. I'll see you at three then and we'll talk further. I got class now." Sasuke said as he stood from the bench again.

"OK." Neji said. "Bye."

"Bye." Sasuke said and then hung up the phone to get to class. That afternoon would be interesting.

Neji hung up the phone too and walked downstairs, where the female police officer would be sitting. Neji opened the door and a smell of just baked pancakes greeted him. Neji looked into the kitchen and saw Kurenai baking some pancakes there. His nose never betrayed him.

As Kurenai turned around she spotted Neji and smiled at him. "Hey Neji! Do you want some pancakes?" She asked as she threw one into the air to turn it around.

"Hey." Neji said with a smile. "Gladly." As she turned around to focus her attention on the pancakes again, Neji stared out of the window, while leaning against a wall. How long would he have to stay inside this house?

"Why don't you sit down Neji. The pancakes will be done in a couple minutes." Kurenai said as she smiled at Neji again before returning to her pancakes.

Neji nodded. "Alright." He said, while he sat down. He had to search for proof, that Kabuto really had hurt him. Strange that Kabuto hadn't called again..

After a few minutes, Kurenai put a pile of pancakes in front of Neji and then put some jam, sugar and syrup on the table. "I hope you like them." Kurenai said as she grabbed two plates and handed one to Neji.

Neji accepted the plate and put it down, on the table.

"Thanks." He said. "I hope so too, but well, they look delicious. They have to taste like that too."

"Thank you. Just try one." Kurenai said as she got herself a pancake and then sat down.

Neji nodded and got a pancake too.

"Sasuke is coming at three." He said, just to inform her.

"Ah, good. He could stay for dinner." Kurenai said happily and put some jelly on her pancake.

"Alright." Neji said and gave Kurenai a soft smile, while he put some sugar on his pancake. Without really noticing it, he was humming a song while he was putting the sugar on his pancake. He was really lost in thought, but, strangely, felt happy for some reason.

"What's that song you're humming?" Kurenai asked after a while and then took a bit from her pancake.

Neji looked up to her and had to fight back a blush. Damn, why was he always embarrassing himself?

"..I don't really know." Neji said. "I don't think it exists."

"Really? It sounded good. You should be a songwriter. You could really do something with this Neji." Kurenai said. "And don't blush, it's nothing to be ashamed off."

"..Thanks." Neji said. "Perhaps I should do something with it indeed.."

"You should, I'm sure you could get a long way with it." Kurenai said. "Now eat your pancake silly."

Neji smiled at her and then focused his attention on his pancake, taking a bite of it. Damn, that really tasted good.

"So? How does it taste?" Kurenai asked anxious.

"It's good." Neji said, looking at her, still with the soft smile on his face. "You put something like cinnamon through it, didn't you?"

"Yes, how did you know!? That's my secret ingredient." Kurenai said and smiled broadly, cheering Neji on that he noticed.

"I always taste that kind of things." Neji said and then took a bite of his pancake again. It really was good.

"That's good. You'll taste a lot of it in this household, I love to cook weird things." Kurenai said as she ate her pancake too. They were silent for a while.

Neji finished his pancake now, and exactly on that moment, the bell rang. Neji frowned and looked at Kurenai. That couldn't be Sasuke already, it wasn't three 'o clock yet.

"Would you mind opening that Neji?" Kurenai asked polite. She figured it would be OK if Neji answered. He couldn't be sheltered from the entire world.

"..And what if it's Kabuto..?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I can see the front door from here, so I'll be able to see you." Kurenai said and smiled. "Go ahead, we get ringing doorbells more often Neji."

Neji nodded and then stood, walking towards the door. He opened it, and then looked in the face of.. Sasuke. Huh?

"...Hey." Neji said, a bit surprised.

"Hey. Half of my classes got cancelled so..." Sasuke said and shrugged as he looked back at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. After he had looked at Sasuke for a few more seconds, he suddenly hugged him.

Sasuke was a little startled by it at first. He laid his hands on Neji's back surprised. "Why are you hugging me?" He asked. Not that he'd mind of course.

"...I felt like doing that..." Neji muttered, while he quickly let go of Sasuke. Damn it, why would Sasuke even like it if he did that? Neji sighed now. "..Come in." He said, while he walked towards the kitchen again.

Sasuke smiled and gave Neji a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked inside. What an idiot. "Thanks. So you've landed in a good house." Sasuke said as he looked around while he hung up his coat.

Neji looked at Sasuke. Did Sasuke just.. give him a kiss on the cheek? Did Sasuke actually.. like him? He knew that they had had sex already, but that had just been pure lust. This wasn't a sign of lust, right..?

"What?" Sasuke asked, as he noticed Neji staring. Neji looked really...stupid right now.

"..Oh, nothing." Neji said, as he snapped out of it. Jeez, he was acting like a young schoolgirl who had just seen her true love or something. Did he just think jeez? What was happening to the world? Or to him?

"Ah. Well are you going to show me around or are we just gonna stand here?" Sasuke said and smirked. Playing a little with Neji wouldn't hurt.

Neji snapped awake, again. Damn it.

"..Oh well, I have to tell Kurenai that you're here already." Neji said, while he walked into the room where Kurenai was sitting.

Kurenai smiled at him. "Be nice to your guest Neji and offer him some pancakes." She said. Sasuke followed Neji into the room and smiled at Kurenai before nodding. Kurenai returned it.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Neji asked. He knew he was sounding a bit strange. Why was he feeling so strange when Sasuke was around?

"Sure. I'd love to." Sasuke answered and looked at Neji. Neji was looking rather...uncomfortable. Did he do something wrong?

"Then sit down." Neji said, while he felt his face getting red. Shit. He should go to the bathroom or something.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said and sat down on a chair as Kurenai gave him a plate and a pancake. "Aren't you going to finish yours Neji?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh.. um.. yeah of course." Neji said, while he sat down too, ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked Neji as he was putting some syrup on his pancake. Kurenai in the mean time quietly ate hers.

"...No, why?" Neji asked, after he noticed that Sasuke was talking to him.

"You seem a little distant." Sasuke said as he took his first bite. "Mmm...these are delicious." He told Kurenai, covering his mouth with his hand.

Neji frowned, while he quietly took another bite.

"You should finish your pancake Neji, so you can show Sasuke around." Kurenai said. She knew what was going on. But Sasuke obviously didn't as he slowly started eating his pancake, wondering if he should just leave.

Neji nodded, while he took a last few bites.

"...Are you done too?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded as he took his last piece. "Yeah." He said shortly.

"Oh would you look at the time! I got to do groceries, you two have fun now. Goodbye! Oh and Neji, don't open the door to any strangers." Kurenai said and then quickly got up to grab her wallet and purse.

"Ok.. and I know." Neji said, smiling a bit to her.

Kurenai smiled back and then walked to the door, put on her coat and opened the door. "I'll see you in a couple hours. Bye!" She said and with that, walked out of the door and closed it behind her. Sasuke stayed silent.

"...So do you want to see the house?" Neji asked, after he had been quiet for a few seconds too.

"Sure." Sasuke said shrugging and stood up, not meeting Neji's eyes. He didn't look all too happy either.

"..Is something wrong?" Neji asked, with a frown. Was Sasuke angry?

"Nope. Everything's fine with me." Sasuke said, or rather, snapped. He just couldn't understand why Neji was being so distant with him. Maybe it was a mistake to come here after all.

"...Did I make you angry?" Neji asked with a frown, while he walked upstairs to show Sasuke his room.

Sasuke followed Neji, hands in his pocket. "No. You made me think I should just go now. You're obviously not very fond of the idea of having me over." Sasuke snapped.

"..I do want to have you here..." Neji said, as he arrived at his room. He sat down on his bed, looking at Sasuke.

"Well you sure as hell don't 'look' like you do. You've said like three words to me or something or you just don't respond." Sasuke snapped as he stood in the doorway and looked back at Neji annoyed.

"I feel confused." Neji said, looking away from Sasuke now. Could it be.. love?

"Because?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the wall now, crossing his arms.

"..I don't know, I feel strange when I look at you.." Neji admitted honestly, looking into Sasuke's eyes now. He knew he looked vulnerable now, perhaps a bit too much. He was telling Sasuke his feelings, after all.

"Oh..Well that's just great." Sasuke snapped as he looked away. Nice. Now Neji felt strange around him. He should really just leave.

"..I really like you Sasuke." Neji said now. Could he be more obvious? Wouldn't Sasuke just understand?

"Well I like you too, but I'm not walking around like an idiot and not even answering you or being blunt to you." Sasuke snapped as he looked at Neji.

Neji looked away now, looking angry. He was too proud to show everything of himself to Sasuke like that. He knew he liked Sasuke more then just 'liking him'. He knew it was more.

"I should go." Sasuke said after a while of silence and then started walking down the stairs. Neji would never like him the way he did Neji. That was obvious now.

"..Please come back Sasuke." Neji softly said.

"For what? So you can ignore me?" Sasuke asked, who had still heard Neji, even when he was talking so soft. He was almost downstairs now.

"Sasuke I'm falling in love with you OK!" Neji yelled now, confused by it all.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

A/N: Like some of you probably noticed, I stopped doing review replies. So unless you have a question, we won't answer. We're really glad with the reviews though, but saying thank you over and over is only a waste of time, since.. dum dum dum.. now we're not answering the reviews anymore we go a lot of quicker. I put chapters in three more stories just yesterday now, and we'll upload more often from now on. When I got space at fanfiction again I'll upload another new story, I really want all of them on fanfiction. There are now.. let me count.. 12 stories waiting to be uploaded. So check our profile once in a while, or even easier, subscribe, and then you'll just get a message when we have a new story posted. For now, have fun with this chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Was that true? It couldn't be true. It had been too short and only people like Sasuke were as stupid as to fall in love so soon. Neji wouldn't. "If you were you would be following me now and you wouldn't have ignored me!" Sasuke yelled back. He couldn't help but keep standing there though.

Neji now stood and went out of his room and almost ran off the stairs, looking angry, confused and.. hurt?

"Please don't go." Neji said, once he was standing on the ground, facing Sasuke. "...I don't know what's wrong with me OK."

Sasuke stared at Neji. "Only people like me fall in love this quick Neji." He finally said.

"...I guess we're very alike then.." Neji softly said. Did this mean that Sasuke loved him too?

"Oh..." Sasuke said. Neji couldn't be in love with him...right?

Neji looked at him for a moment and then, before he could stop himself, he slammed his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him close, and pushed his lips onto the ones of his crush, shutting his eyes tightly closed.

Sasuke first wanted to pull away out of surprise, but he quickly got his mind back together and stopped himself. He relaxed into the kiss. Maybe Neji wasn't lying..

Neji opened Sasuke's mouth, using his own for that, and softly pushed his tongue inside. He did everything softly, not rough. He wanted to show Sasuke that he really cared about him.

Sasuke gave a soft moan as he slowly started to lick Neji's tongue with his own. This was nice. Really nice. Neji was really nice. Neji couldn't kiss like this if he didn't mean it, Sasuke was sure of that.

Neji let his hands go through Sasuke's hair slowly, caressing the skin of Sasuke's head, like it was from glass. He was sure about it now. He loved Sasuke. After four days. He was crazy.

Sasuke softly snaked his hands around Neji's back and pulled him closer. This was insane, they couldn't fall in love with each other this fast. They barely knew each other. Yet Neji felt so good. So right.

Neji moved his arms around Sasuke's neck again. He enjoyed this so much. Would Sasuke love him too? Neji sighed into the kiss, while he let his leg caress Sasuke's. He was on bare feet, which made it even more possible for him to caress Sasuke's body.

Sasuke moaned as Neji's legs caressed his and he wanted to sit down somewhere with Neji, that would make it even more intimate. He was walking backwards, but forgot the stairs were there and fell backwards, pulling Neji with him. Now 'that' was stupid. Sasuke groaned.

Neji let out a soft moan but then continued kissing and caressing Sasuke. He slowly stroke over Sasuke's back, moving towards his neck and finally his hair.

Sasuke laughed a little into the kiss, before settling again. Neji was such a weirdo, just kissing him again after they fell. He then started kissing back again, massaging right above Neji's ass.

Neji softly moaned. It had to be intimate, he didn't wanted Sasuke to massage now already.

As if Sasuke could hear Neji thinking, he moved his arms over Neji's back, stroking it softly, his hands intertwined into Neji's long, soft hair.

Neji broke the kiss to place butterfly kisses on Sasuke's neck.

"..We should go upstairs.." He whispered in his love's ear, before he placed a soft kiss on it.

Sasuke moaned softly. "Hmmm...maybe we should." He said as he enjoyed Neji's kisses and then suddenly picked Neji up bridal style and walked him upstairs.

Neji laid his arms around Sasuke's neck and placed his head next to it. He enjoyed it that Sasuke was carrying him like that, it was good to know how strong Sasuke was. He placed another few kisses on the neck his mouth was next to, softly smiling.

Sasuke smiled and walked inside of Neji's room, softly placing Neji on the bed to lay on top of him and return the soft kisses, this time placed carefully into Neji's neck.

Neji sighed, satisfied with this all, as he moved his hands over Sasuke's back. He loved this. This was even better then having sex. Just being together, laying like this.. this was just so right.

Sasuke sighed as he moved his hands, which were beside Neji's hand, roam around in Neji's hair as he kissed Neji's lips softly several times. This felt so good.

Neji smiled at Sasuke and softly pressed his lips onto Sasuke's, kissing him passionately. He let his hands go through the younger boy's hair too, returning the gesture. If they could just lay here forever.

Sasuke moaned softly into Neji's mouth, enjoying being so passionate with another person. This was how it was supposed to be. They fitted so right together and Sasuke didn't even care about how quick it had been. He just wanted to be close to Neji like this.

Neji closed his eyes again, as he pulled Sasuke better on top of him, feeling his warmth. He felt like sleeping, sleeping in Sasuke's strong arms, safe, warm.. loved.

Sasuke started giving Neji soft kisses again all over his face. This shouldn't go too far, this was just perfect. He could lay there for the rest of his life and he'd be fine. Neji smelled so great and fitted so perfectly in his arms.

Neji softly moaned while he let his head fall back, just slightly, but far enough so that Sasuke could kiss him there too. He forgot about everything going on. He only thought of Sasuke. And he never wanted this moment to end.

Sasuke let his hands trail through Neji's hair again. He was almost obsessed with it. Obsessed with Neji right now. But he didn't care. Neji made him feel better then anyone had ever made him feel. It was something Sasuke never wanted to stop. He kept placing his kisses over Neji's face and neck, just softly tickling Neji's skin.

Neji smiled at Sasuke, while he returned those soft touches by kissing Sasuke on his nose, cheeks, forehead, chin and finally, his mouth. Sasuke was his. He was Sasuke's. This felt almost too good to be true. But it was true. And Neji didn't mind at all.

* * *

A few days later, Sasuke was happily walking through the school. Neji and him had been doing really well and their relationship was already pretty serious, but Sasuke couldn't get enough. He would meet Neji later that day. For now, he would have to wait for Itachi outside so they could drive home together. Sasuke walked out of the building, ready to walk to Itachi's car to wait.

But, at the place where he and Itachi would meet, stood someone else. Grey hair. Glasses. Kabuto.

"Yo, shrimp." Kabuto said, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke bit his lip. Fuck. And right when Itachi wasn't around too. Could he still run away? "Go away Kabuto." Sasuke snapped, trying to keep his calm.

Kabuto now walked towards Sasuke.

"Not before you tell me where I can find a certain brunette we both know really well." Kabuto said, sounding sinister.

"Like I would tell you that. Fuck off Kabuto." Sasuke snapped as he wanted to pass Kabuto. He wouldn't stay around for another hit on the nose.

Kabuto growled and grabbed Sasuke at his collar, pulling him close. He looked into Sasuke's eyes, glaring at him furiously.

"You tell me now." He snapped. "You know that I'll find him one day. If you don't tell me, I'll completely break him. I'll make sure his life turns into a hell. If I even let him stay alive. Tell me now, shrimp. Else both of you will be in pieces."

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn't do that right...? He wouldn't. Neji would be fine...right? Fuck, where was Itachi when you needed him.

"Let me go, I'm not telling you, you asshole." Sasuke growled as he tried to work Kabuto's hands off him.

"You're not?" Kabuto growled, as he punched Sasuke in the stomach all of sudden.

Sasuke chocked on his breathe and started coughing. That came out of nowhere. "S-stop it.." Sasuke coughed as he put his nails in the hand Kabuto was still holding him with.

"Tell me, shrimp!" Kabuto growled now, and raised his fist to hit again, but, all of sudden, his hand was stopped. His hand got gripped by another hand, and when Kabuto looked up, he looked right into the eyes of a furious, almost growling Uchiha Itachi.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Brother." Itachi said, now actually talking like he was growling.

"Itachi..." Sasuke said, obviously relieved. Once again Itachi was right on time. Kabuto on the other did not appreciate Itachi. He pulled himself lose and then pushed Sasuke into Itachi's arms.

"I do what I want Itachi. The little brat has information I need." Kabuto growled.

Itachi put Sasuke behind him.

"You're a coward." Itachi spat, to Kabuto. "Hitting guys who are four years younger then you are. You are weak."

"I am smart. I get what I want by beating up cowards like him." Kabuto snapped back. He was obviously not showing he was scared. But Sasuke knew he was. Everyone was when Itachi was angry.

"So cowards should be beaten up hm?" Itachi snapped. Then he stormed towards Kabuto, grabbing him at his collar. "Why don't we start with you then?" With that, he rammed Kabuto in the face as hard as he could.

Kabuto gave out a scream and took a few steps back. But he wasn't done yet. He stormed right back at Itachi and hit him in the stomach. "Just take your brat! I'll beat him up when you're not around to save him!" Kabuto growled.

Itachi didn't even react to the hit Kabuto gave him in the stomach. He only narrowed his eyes, as he grabbed Kabuto at the collar again.

"Do you really think that that's smart hm?" Itachi asked, speaking with a (scary) calm tone in his voice.

"I think we'll just have to wait and see." Kabuto growled as he looked back, but 'never' looked Itachi right in the eyes. "..Itachi.." Sasuke softly said. He knew this would get out of hand.

"Now can you repeat that while you're looking in my eyes, you toddler?" Itachi growled.

"Do 'not' touch my brother, do you get that?" Itachi added. "And if you do, I know where you live. And you know that I'll find you."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at Itachi and then pulled himself free, walking over to Sasuke. "So if I do 'this', what will you do hm?" Kabuto said as he grabbed Sasuke's head. "Hey!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Kabuto away.

As Sasuke had managed to get loose, Itachi grabbed Kabuto and rammed him on the head, and then kicked him in the stomach when Kabuto fell forwards.

"Then I do that." Itachi growled, now pulling Kabuto up by the hair. "Stay away from him."

Kabuto growled in pain as he held his stomach. "I will not promise you Itachi. Your worthless brother should tell me where Neji is, or you'll have to find him back piece by piece." Kabuto snapped at Itachi and glared at him. Sasuke swallowed.

"And do you want to die, Kabuto?" Itachi growled. He sounded so serious now. He was serious.

"I'm not done with this." Kabuto growled after a while of silence. Kabuto was scared. And it was obvious now too as he started to struggle against Itachi's grip.

Itachi only grabbed Kabuto's collar tighter.

"Promise that you'll never touch Sasuke again." He growled, glaring at him.

"I will not promise you anything." Kabuto said as he started to struggle even more. Sasuke was getting worried now. Itachi could snap from things like this.

A little nerve twitched, right on Itachi's forehead. You could see him getting angrier every second.

"Promise, you bastard!" Itachi yelled, all of sudden. His loud and low voice always scared everyone.

"Never Itachi." Kabuto growled as he finally got himself free and wanted to run away.

But Itachi wouldn't let him go. He grabbed Kabuto's hair, pulled him back and turned him around, then made a fist and rammed Kabuto across the cheek again. Then he hit him again, on exactly the same spot.

Kabuto gave out a scream as he tried to push Itachi away and run again. "You will not make me stop like this Itachi!" Kabuto yelled. Sasuke looked at Itachi. This was going wrong.

"I won't?" Itachi growled. "Even not if I beat you up like this everyday? Even not if 'I' will make your life a nightmare, like you say to everyone? Even not if I fucking make you scream in pain, like you do now?!" He then hit Kabuto hard, in his side. He knew that was Kabuto's weak point.

"Itachi stop. You 'could' get in trouble." Sasuke said as he walked towards Itachi. This could get out of hand to the point that not even Sasuke could stop it.

Itachi looked at him, glaring. He was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"I guess you're lucky, you ass." Itachi snapped as he kicked Kabuto in the stomach again and stormed towards his car.

Kabuto moaned again and then glared at Sasuke. "I'm n-not done with you...r-remember what I s-said brat.." He growled. Sasuke looked at Kabuto for a while. Kabuto 'would' do it. But Sasuke would stop him. He then turned around and followed Itachi to the car.

Itachi started the car as soon as Sasuke had stepped in and closed the door.

"What was that about?" He asked. He had calmed down a little.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused by the question. He stared at Itachi. He wasn't the one who did anything...right?

"He said remember what I said." Itachi said, while he started driving.

"Oh...that.." Sasuke said and stared at his feet. He didn't wanna remember the threats. It couldn't happen to Neji.

"What was that about?" Itachi asked. "What did he say to you?"

"...He threatened me and Neji. It's not that important." Sasuke said. He didn't want Itachi to help him again and again. Besides, Itachi could snap again if he heard it.

"It is." Itachi said. "What did he say? Don't worry, I won't drive back to kill him."

"..OK. Well he first said he would make Neji's life miserable. And then he said if I didn't tell him where Neji was, we would be found in pieces...He already said that once..on the phone..That he would kill Neji and me and cut us into pieces...He won't do that right?" Sasuke asked, sounding scared anyhow.

"...He won't cut you into pieces.." Itachi said. "That's bluffing. And I don't think he'll lay a finger on you anymore after I got so angry. But with Neji.." Itachi frowned, while he looked at the road. How far would Kabuto go with Neji?

"We have to make sure Neji's OK..." Sasuke said and stared at his feet again. He needed Neji to be safe. But he didn't know how to be sure of that.

* * *

That afternoon, the bell rang in the house of Kurenai. Neji, who had been playing on the piano smiled softly to himself as he walked down the stairs. That had to be Sasuke. He was glad that Sasuke came to him, every day. He opened the door now and there stood, indeed, Sasuke.

"Hey." He said, as he hugged Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke said as he hugged Neji back. He pushed Neji back inside and closed the door. "How've you been?" He asked and smiled at Neji. He was happy to be here again.

"I'm fine, and you?" Neji asked, while he took off Sasuke's coat and hung it up. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Thanks. And no thanks. I've been ok. Kabuto came up to me today." Sasuke said as he grabbed Neji's hand to walk into the living room with him.

"..Really?" Neji asked, frowning. "Why?" He sat down onto the couch now.

Sasuke sat down next to him. "He wanted to know where you were and he threatened me again." Sasuke said.

"..Did he do something to you?" Neji asked, concerned. And scared. But he wouldn't tell Sasuke that.

"He hit me once, but Itachi interfered and beat Kabuto up." Sasuke looked at Neji. "Don't worry, it wasn't such a big deal."

Neji frowned. "It sounds like it is." Neji said. "...Let's just think of something else."

"That's hard. With the threatening at all. Let's just talk about something else." Sasuke said and gave Neji a quick kiss. He didn't want Neji to worry about this.

"..What was the threatening?" Neji asked.

"Pretty much the same as on the phone in the hospital...and that he would find you and make your life miserable.. But he won't, so don't worry." Sasuke answered and kissed Neji again.

Neji looked at him and then nodded.

"..I want to show you something." Neji said as he stood, and pulled Sasuke up with him.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. "Oh...what?" Sasuke asked curious as he held onto Neji's hand.

"You'll see." Neji said with a smile, and walked upstairs.

Sasuke followed Neji frowning. He got really curious now. "Seriously, what is it?" He asked.

When they got upstairs, Neji sat down on the piano steel and smiled at Sasuke.

"Just want to show you one of my talents." He said, looking at Sasuke, while he started to play on the piano now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and listened to the music fascinated. He never knew Neji could play the piano this well. He smiled. "That's nice.." Sasuke said.

Neji smiled and then he started to sing with it. He felt really comfortable, singing with Sasuke in the room. He hoped Sasuke would like it.

Sasuke smiled even more surprised. Neji was....really, really good at singing. He sounded so good. Sasuke sat down on a chair beside the piano and listened. It felt good that Neji wanted to share this with him. They really had gotten close in such little time.

Neji played and sang for some more time, and then finished the song, looking at Sasuke.

"I'm thinking of doing something with it." He said.

"You 'should' do something with it, it sounds really good. You're great at it." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji, then kissed him on the cheeks. "Thanks for showing me.." He said softly.

Neji smiled back. "Thanks for complimenting me." Neji said.

"Of course. You deserve it Neji." Sasuke said. "I think you could go far with it."

Neji smiled.

"Thanks." Neji said. "You're sweet. Would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" He said

"Uhm, that depends on what time you want to eat. 'Cause I kind of made plans with Itachi after dinner." Sasuke said, somewhat disappointed.

"..Hmm OK." Neji said. "I mostly eat at seven. Kurenai and Asuma are going to some kind of show tonight, with family. I'm alone for the night and stuff."

"Oh...well..I don't think I can, sorry. I would've liked it." Sasuke said. He really had made plans with Itachi and he wouldn't cancel those.

"Alright." Neji said. "Then we'll just do it at an other time."

"Ok. Just let me know a little sooner ok? Then I'm sure I'll come." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji nodded. "Good." He said. "How long until you have to go home..?" Perhaps they could do something before Sasuke had to go.

"I have to be home at five. So we've got time." Sasuke answered as he looked at the clock. They had just a little more then an hour.

Neji looked at him with a smirk.

"Alright." He said and then grabbed Sasuke's head, kissing him full on the lips.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss and pulled Neji with him to Neji's bed and pushed him on there. He knew what Neji wanted.

Neji immediately started undressing Sasuke, pulling off Sasuke's shirt, and then continued to kiss Sasuke hungrily.

Sasuke's hands moved to Neji's pants and removed them quickly as he started massaging Neji's legs. They were so well formed.

Neji moaned as he loosened Sasuke's pants too. He moved his mouth towards Sasuke's neck, sucking on it.

Sasuke threw his head back and moaned softly. "Greedy aren't you." He told Neji and smirked as he slowly pulled down Neji's boxer.

"..Always." Neji said and smirked a bit, while he pulled down Sasuke's pants, followed by Sasuke's underwear. He stroke over the new exposed flesh roughly.

Sasuke's smirk left his face and he started moaning. He grabbed to Neji's ass and massaged it before pulling away Neji's shirt and licking him in the neck.

Neji let out a soft moan while he pulled Sasuke even closer, putting his legs around Sasuke. God, he needed this so much right now.

Sasuke started licking down Neji's neck, to Neji's chest and sucked on Neji's nipples. His hands roamed over Neji's bare legs, kneading the tissue.

Neji moaned, while he moved his hands through Sasuke's hair.

"..H-hard.. already.. ah.." Neji panted.

"..Y-yeah...me too..hn.." Sasuke moaned. He wanted to just push Neji's hips up and thrust into him, but he wanted to tease Neji for a little longer too. He moved his hand around Neji's erection, but never touched the place Neji longed for him to touch.

"...P-please.. ah.. l-lower..." Neji panted, hoping that Sasuke understood the hint.

"And..t-then?" Sasuke asked and smirked as he moved his hands to Neji's ass and pushed it up, so he could reach it better.

Neji moaned, while he turned Sasuke around, laying on top of him.

Sasuke smirked and massaged Neji's ass roughly. "..C-couldn't wait?" He asked Neji.

The response he got was a loud moan and a suck on his neck. No, not a suck. A bite. Neji gave him a love bite.

Sasuke moaned. It felt painful, but good too. Neji claiming him was so...so..exciting. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hair roughly and returned Neji the favour, before massaging Neji's ass again, this time rougher and moving his fingers over Neji's entrance too.

Neji moaned and kissed Sasuke again, and not too soft either. He moved his ass up so Sasuke could reach it better, while he massaged Sasuke's neck, including the bite-mark he just created.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and then turned Neji over. He spread Neji's legs. Done with foreplay, it was time for the real action. Sasuke position himself as he pulled Neji's ass on his legs.

Said boy put his legs onto Sasuke's shoulders, moaning softly while doing this. This position was even more awkward as the previous one. Ah well. It excited him even more.

Sasuke bended over a little, noticing Neji was pretty flexible. Good. Sasuke grabbed Neji's legs and then pushed in roughly while moaning. God this felt good.

Neji let out a loud moan, while he grabbed the sheets of the bed. It felt good. Just like the other time.

Sasuke started thrusting into Neji in a fast pace as he held onto Neji's legs. He moaned every time he pushed in and he was starting to aim for Neji's spot even in all of his ecstasy.

Neji moaned too, and, when Sasuke thrusted into him very hard, at a certain spot, he gave a yelp of pleasure. His body immediately responded by moving his hips forwards.

Sasuke smirked a little as he aimed for that spot again and again. He loved the response of Neji's walls closing in on him. He wanted more of that. He licked down Neji's leg one time before starting to moan again.

"..D-damn.. ah.. hn.. t-this feels.. ah.. s-so good.." Neji panted, while he kept moving with Sasuke.

"..Ah...I k-know...hn.." Sasuke moaned as he started thrusting a little harder. He was already getting so close. Neji was so good at this, at working with him.

Neji let his head fall back with a huge moan, as he moved his hips in the opposite direction of Sasuke's. This felt too good for words. Damn. He was already at his point.

Sasuke made Neji move like this for a couple more times until he grabbed Neji's shaft and started stroking it. He needed Neji to come. Now. He started thrusting even harder into Neji, hitting his spot hard, almost to the point that it could be painful.

At that moment, Neji let out a scream of pleasure as he came. They went so hard now.

Sasuke thrusted into Neji one more time as he released and collapsed onto Neji with a loud moan. That last part had been awesome...they should do that over some time.

Neji brought Sasuke closer and hugged him, sighing. He was softly panting.

"..T-that.. ah.. w-was great.." Neji panted.

"...It w-was..hn...W-we should do this...more o-often.." Sasuke panted back as he laid himself better on top of Neji.

Neji nodded. "We s-should.." He softly said, while he closed his eyes with a sigh.

After a while of panting, Sasuke rolled off of Neji, on his back. He looked at Neji and put a hand on his cheek, softly stroking it. Neji looked pretty like that.

Neji smiled softly at him.

"..W-what is it?" Neji asked. He liked it when Sasuke was looking at him like that.

"..You're pretty.." Sasuke answered and smiled a little. Neji really was pretty. And so much more. Sasuke was sure he had come to love Neji. But how would he tell Neji that?

Neji smiled even more now.

"Thank you.." He said. "..You're not bad yourself either." He gave Sasuke a little kiss on his forehead now.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes once Neji kissed him. "...Neji.." Sasuke started, but he wasn't sure how he should continue. Should he say it?

"Yes?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke curious. What would he want to say?

"...I love you.." Sasuke softly said and then looked away. There, he had done it. Now what would Neji answer to it?

Neji looked at Sasuke, happily surprised.

"You do?" He asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah I do. I know it's fast but I still love you.." Sasuke said, a little uncomfortable. Would Neji appreciate it?

Neji smiled. "..I'm glad you do." He said, smiling. "I'm not so fast with that, but I'm on a good way." He cupped Sasuke's face in his hand and gave him a soft kiss.

"...Oh..that's good." Sasuke said as he broke the kiss and looked at Neji. He then pulled Neji close and laid against him.

Neji nodded while he hugged him. Neji sighed. Sasuke already had to go in a few minutes. He'd just take a shower after that and he would start to cook then.

"I should get dressed." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's neck softly. Damn, he wanted to stay here. With Neji.

"..I know." Neji said.

Sasuke let Neji go and stood up, pulling on his boxer. "I'd rather stay, but I promised Itachi and I wanna keep doing things with him too." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. "I understand." Neji said and smiled. "You should go to him indeed." He stood now, not dressing himself. He was going to take a shower after all.

"Thanks." Sasuke said and pulled on his shirt and pants now. He'd do something with Neji tomorrow. Then they had all day, since it was the weekend.

Neji nodded and when Sasuke had dressed again, Neji kissed him softly.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and stopped after about a minute. "I'll call you tonight OK?" He said and stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face.

Neji nodded. "Ok." He said, while he smiled. "Can you let yourself out? I'm going to shower."

"Sure I can. Bye Neji." Sasuke said and kissed him again briefly before walking out of the room, and then out of the house, not noticing the figure standing near the house. Angry. Skeaming.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

After Neji had had dinner, he had been practicing on the piano, until he heard the bell ring. Who would that be? Sasuke perhaps? Neji stood with a smile and walked downstairs. He hoped that it would be Sasuke. Still with the smile on his face, he opened the door. And there he looked into a face he had hoped to never see again.

"Good evening 'Neji'." Spat Kabuto, who was walking into the house, pushing Neji backwards with his body. He glared at Neji furious and dangerously.

Neji's eyes went big and then he pushed Kabuto away, trying to get him out of the door.

"Get the hell out of here!" Neji snapped. How did Kabuto find him...?

"Now now Neji, don't be so mean." Kabuto snapped as he pushed Neji away, being the stronger one of the two. He then closed the door.

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled, in panic now. Not knowing an other place to go to, he ran towards the small bathroom and went in, locking the door.

Kabuto followed him and started banging on the door. "You can't stay in there forever Neji and you know it! COME OUT! Maybe I'll spare you and that Uchiha brat that way!" Kabuto yelled furious as he kept banging on the door.

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled at the door, while he quickly called Sasuke. He needed help. And Sasuke was the only person he could think of.

"GET OUT OF THERE NEJI OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Kabuto screamed. In the mean time, Sasuke answered the phone.

"Hey Neji...what's that noise?" He asked.

"S-Sasuke please, come to Kurenai's house!" Neji said, panicked. He sounded really scared. "Kabuto found me a-and he got in!"

"What?! Where is he!? Where are you!? Are you ok? Why are you calling me, I can't help you! Call Kurenai!" Sasuke yelled, obviously panicking. In the mean time, all he heard was the banging on a door and screaming from Kabuto.

"K-Kurenai is at the other side of the city, and I'm in t-the bathroom.." Neji said now. Shit.. Sasuke couldn't come.. "H-he's banging on the door.. g-god.."

"Neji don't worry...don't worry. Call Kurenai and I'll get Itachi and come to you, right away. ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled. At that moment the door broke open and Kabuto stormed in, red from anger. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! COME HERE!" He yelled and grabbed Neji's hair, pulling him out of the bathroom.

Neji let out a yelp, while his mobile phone fell onto the floor. Broken. Neji started struggling.

"Let g-go of me!" Neji yelled.

"I'LL PUNISH YOU NEJI! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kabuto yelled as he pushed Neji down and started hitting him. Hard and into the face as he sat on top of Neji. He was out of control.

Neji let out a yell again, as he put his arms before his face to protect himself, meanwhile trying to toss Kabuto off. This wasn't happening.. this couldn't be happening!

"I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN DIDN'T I? THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL GET! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT NEJI!" Kabuto yelled as he ripped open Neji's shirt, scratching his nails over Neji's skin in the process. It started bleeding. Kabuto then continued hitting Neji over and over, screaming things that couldn't be understood.

Neji let out a screams of pain as Kabuto kept hitting him. He had to stop this. He suddenly felt a wave of courage and then he pushed Kabuto off, sprinting towards the kitchen, and with that, towards the back door. He had to get out of here. Wouldn't the neighbours hear something?

Kabuto stormed after Neji and grabbed his hair again, throwing him onto the table, crushing everything that was on it. He then pulled Neji away again and threw him to the ground, suddenly cutting through Neji's pants with a knife, sometimes cutting into Neji's legs too.

Neji turned around now, while he started to struggle and push Kabuto off him.

"K-Kabuto stop it!" Neji yelled. He didn't wanted this to happen again.

"SHUT UP! YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF!" Kabuto yelled as he ripped off the destroyed material and opened his own pants as he dug a knife into Neji's leg, apparently enjoying the screams.

Neji let out a loud scream now, while the tears sprang into his eyes. God, that hurt 'so' much.

"L-leave me alone! Hng.. p-please.." Neji brought out, while he tried to get the knife away.

"SHUT UP NEJI!" Kabuto screamed as he turned Neji around, his ass up. He grabbed Neji's arms and held them onto Neji's back, almost breaking them. "I just wanna hear you scream." Kabuto said sinister and then put the knife to Neji's neck, threatening.

Neji gasped now, while he stopped struggling. His life was in danger.

"...P-please don't..." Neji softly begged, but he knew no one would be able to stop Kabuto now.

Kabuto didn't even react and then forcefully pushed into Neji, immediately ramming into him hard. He kept the knife on Neji's neck. "SCREAM YOU ASS!" Kabuto yelled as he pushed the knife onto Neji's neck a little harder.

Neji let out a scream but quickly clenched his mouth shut, not wanting to please Kabuto in any way. Tears were all over his face now, they wouldn't stop. It hurt so much..

Kabuto continued ramming into Neji, ripping his ass open, making sure it hurt the most as he moved into Neji in almost impossible ways. "SCREAM NOW!" He yelled as he pushed the knife into Neji's skin, drawing a little trickle of blood from Neji's neck.

Neji bit his lip hard now, drawing blood. He felt like screaming out in pain, but wouldn't give Kabuto that pleasure. He now started struggling again, pulling his arms loosened. He had to get out of here. He crawled away from under Kabuto, letting Kabuto's shaft go out of his ass. He stood and started to run, but then a terrible pain shot through his leg and he fell down again with a yelp. God damn it.

After Neji had fallen down, Kabuto immediately grabbed Neji's hips and pushed in again, this time ramming into Neji even harder, ripping his entrance apart. "DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!" Kabuto yelled and pushed Neji's head on the floor, binding Neji's arms up with his shirt. He then put the knife onto Neji's neck again. "NOW SCREAM!"

Neji started sobbing even more, as he was still biting on his lip, clenching his eyes shut. he wouldn't scream. No matter what would happen, he wouldn't scream.

"SCREAM!" Kabuto yelled again as he rammed into Neji over and over again. But it didn't take long anymore. Kabuto came into Neji pushing his length in all the way as if claiming him. He then pushed Neji's head on the floor again and raised the knife. "TOO BAD YOU COULDN'T LAST ANY LONGER! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT OBEYING ME! YOU DIE!" Kabuto yelled and was about to kill Neji on the spot.

Neji gasped and looked at Kabuto, frozen in fear. Exactly at that moment, the door was being trapped in and revealed a very angry looking Uchiha Sasuke, followed by his brother.

Sasuke launched himself onto Kabuto, throwing him off Neji with a scream. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke yelled and hit Kabuto in the face.

Kabuto growled, while he pushed Sasuke away and pulled his pants up.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled and rammed Sasuke across the cheek again, like he did before.

"Leave him alone you ass!" Itachi growled, as he came running towards Kabuto and Sasuke.

Sasuke put a hand on his cheek and then hit Kabuto again. "I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed as he grabbed Kabuto's knife and tried to stab him. He was 'so' furious. No one could do this to Neji. 'His' Neji.

"Sasuke are you mad?!" Itachi snapped, pulling Sasuke away from Kabuto, while he kicked Kabuto in the stomach. "Call the police and take care of Neji." He then launched himself onto Kabuto, pinning him onto the ground.

Sasuke stood there for a while until he ran to Neji, throwing the knife away. He pulled Neji up and held him close. "...It's ok now...we're here.." He said, still panicking. He was looking for his cell phone in his pocket.

In the mean time Kabuto tried to kick Itachi off of him, but Itachi was stronger. "GO AWAY! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He yelled furious.

Neji was shaking and still crying. He looked at Sasuke now, laying his head onto Sasuke's shoulder when he had stared for some time.

Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair as he called the police. "It's ok Neji...you're ok.." Sasuke kept telling Neji.

"..C-can.. hn.. y-you untie me..? Hng.." Neji softly asked.

Sasuke nodded and started untying Neji with his free hand, holding his cellphone in the other. The police had to answer his phonecall. Fast.

In the mean time, Itachi was still holding Kabuto on the floor. "You're going into jail you bastard." He growled.

Neji was still shaking and biting his lip out of pain. He was sure that a part of his face was covered in blood. A huge part of his body was covered in blood. One leg was, his ass was, his neck was and a part of his face was. It looked horrible.

At that moment, someone else was storming through the door. "What is going on here!?" The woman, Kurenai, asked panicked as she looked around the room, Neji all messed up and naked, being held by Sasuke and a fighting Itachi and Kabuto.

"What happened to our house?!" Asuma yelled, who came in a few seconds after. "...Oh boy."

"...Kabuto attacked Neji!" Sasuke said, still holding Neji tightly. "Oh...Neji, are you OK?" Kurenai asked as she kneeled down beside them and stroke over Neji's back. "Asuma, get that Kabuto guy to the station!" She yelled.

Asuma nodded.

"Move it, boy." Asuma said to Itachi, while he got his gun and a couple of handcuffs. Itachi nodded and stood, pulling Kabuto up.

Neji looked at Kurenai, while nodding, a bit weakly. He was still biting his lip.

Kabuto was obviously startled by the gun and handcuffs, realising this man was a cop. He growled at Itachi and tried to run away. "YOU WILL NOT GET ME!" He yelled.

Kurenai stroke Neji's tears away. "...Are you sure..? What did he do Neji?" She asked, really worried.

Neji stared at the ground now, not replying. Couldn't she see?

Itachi gave Kabuto a hit on the head and moved Kabuto's hands onto his back. Asuma now locked the handcuffs around Kabuto's wrists.

"You're coming with me to the police station." He said. "I'll call you Kurenai." With that, he opened the door and took Kabuto with him.

"You do that. I'll get the evidence." Kurenai said and then stroke through Neji's hair. "Neji...I have to take some pictures.." She said, horrified by the idea.

Neji looked at her with a frown. She couldn't be serious.

"...I'm sorry Neji, but it's the only evidence we can get. That and...well I need to get some sperm from your entrance.." Kurenai said. Sasuke swallowed. He knew Neji had to do that. "..Neji it's OK...it'll get rid of Kabuto.." He softly said.

Neji nodded, while looking at the ground. Then he winced, grabbing his leg. The wound was still bleeding.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's shirt and bound it around Neji's wound as Kurenai was getting her mobile phone. "Just a couple Neji." Kurenai said as she took some pictures.

Neji nodded, while he looked away, closing his eyes. His.. entrance hurt so much.. He knew it was still bleeding.

Kurenai got herself a jar and put some of the sperm in it. Sasuke held Neji tightly when she did it, realising that this would be horrible for Neji.

Neji tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders, while biting his lips harder then ever. He wouldn't allow himself to scream. He wouldn't.

Kurenai put the jar in a bag, together with her mobile phone and put it away. She then got a towel and gave it to Neji. "Put that against your entrance Neji. It'll stop the bleeding soon." She said and then hugged Neji. "I feel so bad...I shouldn't have left you home alone.."

"...It d-doesn't matter.. hn.." Neji whispered, while he hugged back. He had already put the towel against his entrance.

"It does matter Neji, look at what happened. At least we can lock that asshole up. He will never get to you again. No one will." Kurenai said. Sasuke looked at the two of them.

Neji nodded, while he laid his head down onto Kurenai's shoulder.

"...Can we do something?" Itachi asked, while looking at Neji concerned.

"If you would get the first aid kit, that would be great. It's in the bathroom." Kurenai said to Itachi. Sasuke stroke through Neji's hair, not knowing what else to do.

Itachi nodded, while he walked upstairs. It was the least he could do.

"You'll be fine now Neji." Kurenai said as she let him go. "We'll all take care of you."

Neji slowly nodded.

"..I t-think I'm.. hn.. g-going to take a shower..." Neji softly said, while he shakily stood.

"I'll help you." Sasuke quickly said as he pulled Neji up. "Don't overdo it." He added. Kurenai nodded to Sasuke. "I will be there to bandage everything once your done." She said.

Neji leaned onto Sasuke heavily, while he started to walk towards the stairs.

Sasuke helped him, almost carried all of Neji's weight, but he didn't care. Once they reached the bathroom, Sasuke sat Neji down in the shower. He grabbed the showerhead and put the shower on. Once it was warm enough he started cleaning Neji. "...I was too late.." He then said.

"..It doesn't m-matter.." Neji softly said, while he winced as the water reached his wound.

"Stop saying that, it 'does' matter..He...he did this to you Neji and I told you it wouldn't happen...I should've been there tonight to make sure you were safe.." Sasuke said as he started cleaning off all of the blood.

"...You c-can't.. hn.. h-help it.." Neji winced.

"Well it still sucks..I'm sorry...Luckily you'll be OK.." Sasuke said as he softly started cleaning Neji's entrance. It was still bleeding.

"...Don't be sorry.." Neji muttered.

"I am sorry.." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's forehead for a while. He then cleaned Neji off and put the shower off after it. "I guess that's all I can do." Sasuke said.

"..Perhaps.." Neji softly said.

"..What perhaps?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji up and sat him onto the toilet, the lid closed. "Kurenai!" Sasuke called and then put a towel around Neji.

"..I'm not sure if that's t-the only thing you could do for me.." Neji softly said. "..Can you.. hold me..?"

"Of course I can." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close. He probably needed it. "You don't have to be scared anymore Neji.."

Neji rested his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"I guess.." Neji whispered, while closing his eyes. He calmed down a bit.

"Really Neji..He'll go into jail and you'll never see him again." Sasuke said as he rubbed over Neji's back. At that time, Kurenai walked in. "Hey Neji. Can I bandage you now?" She asked sympathetically.

Neji looked at her and then nodded, looking away.

"...Don't look at me like that.." He softly said. He felt ashamed.

"I just feel sorry for you Neji...This should've never happened to you. Never." Kurenai said as Sasuke let go of Neji. Kurenai started bandaging Neji's leg.

"..But it did, so.." Neji muttered. He flinched when the bandages came in contact with the big wound on his leg.

"It's over now Neji." Kurenai said and quickly bandaged Neji's wounds. Once she was done she put some cream on Neji's face and then gave him the cream. "You could better use this on your entrance too.." She said and then gave Neji a kiss on his forehead. "You'll be OK."

Neji nodded while he took the cream and put it on his entrance, and in it. He knew that had to happen too. It was torn after all.

"Is it OK if I sleep here?" Sasuke asked Kurenai. She nodded. "Take Neji to his bed. I'll come to him with a glass of water and a painkiller." Kurenai said and walked downstars. Sasuke waited until Neji was done with the cream and then picked him up, walking him to his room.

Neji leaned onto Sasuke now.

"..I'm tired.." He softly said.

"Of course you are. You can sleep soon." Sasuke said as he laid Neji down on the bed, then pulled the covers over him.

Neji nodded while he made himself into a ball. He felt really bad now.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed with Neji, pulling him close. "I'll stay near..." He whispered.

Neji pulled Sasuke close now, hugging him tightly. He had to stop himself from bursting out into crying again. It was so much emotion.

"It's OK Neji...it really is.." Sasuke said. Then Kurenai walked in and gave Neji his painkiller and a glass of water. "Take that and then go to sleep." She said.

Neji looked at her now, while he sat up with a lot of difficulty.

"..Thanks.." Neji softly said while he took the painkiller. He felt tears in his eyes now, ready to pour down.

"I'll leave you two now. Oh and Neji, we'll keep you here for a while longer." Kurenai said and then gave Neji a small smile, before leaving the room. Sasuke looked at Neji, worried.

Neji stared at the door and then he looked at Sasuke. When he looked away again, a tear escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped it away. He wasn't weak. He couldn't be weak.

"Neji..it's OK to cry now." Sasuke said and pulled Neji close again, laying both of them down. Neji needed to be close to him now. Neji needed to cry and let it all out.

"..W-why would I want to cry..?" Neji asked and then he burst out crying.

"See..it's OK to cry now Neji..It's OK to let it out. You need that.." Sasuke softly said and stroke through Neji's hair and over his back, softly kissing his neck.

Neji hugged Sasuke close again, not wanting Sasuke to see him cry. He felt so ashamed. So humiliated. So.. weak.

Sasuke pulled away a little and grabbed Neji's head, looking him the eyes. He knew what Neji thought. He just knew it somehow. "Neji...It really is OK. You can't keep this inside of you, it'll eat you away." He said.

"..I'm j-just making a huge deal of something.. I m-mean.. I had sex with him more often.. a-against my will.. I don't see the problem now.." Neji whispered.

"It's because this time 'you' didn't give in...it's because he forced it with violence on you Neji...and held a knife to you. He was gonna kill you. It 'is' a huge deal and you have to let it out." Sasuke said as he kept Neji's face in his hands.

"...P-perhaps.." Neji said and then laid his head down onto Sasuke's shoulder again. He still felt weak for crying like this. He should be glad that he was still here.

"It really is OK..You're not weak. You can show how you feel. It's the shock." Sasuke said and then closed his eyes. Neji needed his sleep.

Neji softly nodded, while closing his eyes. He wanted rest now.

"Goodnight Neji." Sasuke whispered and kissed Neji's neck again.

"..Goodnight.." Neji softly said, as he moved a bit closer to Sasuke, sighing.

Not long after, Neji fell asleep. Sasuke made sure Neji was OK before he fell asleep too.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up, feeling a bit sick. His whole body was warm, and he was sweating. He felt someone's body close against him and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked into the eyes of Sasuke, and smiled weakly at him.

"..Hey.." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. "How are you feeling?" Asked someone else, a woman.

Neji looked up and then saw Kurenai sitting there, together with Asuma and Itachi.

"...A bit sore.." Neji said. "..My leg and.. entrance.. they hurt a lot.."

"We can get that...And emotionally?" Kurenai asked carefully. Sasuke helped Neji sit up a little.

"...I feel.. strange.." Neji said, frowning. He felt scared, humiliated, hurt, dirty..

"Don't." Sasuke said and stroke some of Neji's hair out of his face, like he did a lot before. "You're fine now."

"...I guess." Neji said, but he knew that the answer was no.

"..The lawsuit is next week Neji." Asuma said. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Neji looked at him, frowning.

"....I guess.. " He finally muttered. Was he?

"We'll all be there for you.." Sasuke said and looked Neji in the eyes. He didn't know what else to do.

"..Thanks.." Neji said and smiled at Sasuke.

"We can be sure he'll go into jail though. There's no prove whatsoever against you." Kurenai said and gave a small smile. No one was sure how to act around Neji now.

Neji nodded. "..I guess." He said, looking at her. Damn, he should talk a bit more.

There fell a silence now, in which no one knew what to say. Sasuke looked at Neji, worried. Would Neji be OK? Would he get over this? Would he...stay like this?

"...Should I make some breakfast?" Asuma asked, not really knowing what to do with it.

"Yeah, that would be OK. Just make some scrambled eggs or something. I'll help you." Kurenai said and looked at Neji for a second before walking away with Asuma. Sasuke sighed.

"..How did you sleep, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He never was really good with talking to Neji.

"OK I guess...maybe a little uncomfortable.. where did you sleep?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"In one of their spare beds." Itachi said.

"Ah...did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked, not really knowing what to say to Neji either. Neji was being so far away, it was almost impossible to talk to him anyhow.

"Yeah, I did." Itachi said. He looked at Neji concerned, who was staring at the bed now. Perhaps Neji needed all the attention possible now.

"...Itachi..can you leave us alone for a while?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Neji too. He should at least try. Make sure Neji knew he was there for him and that if he wanted to talk he could.

Itachi nodded and just when he wanted to get up, Neji stepped out of bed, and started walking towards the bathroom, well... more stumbling. He supported himself at the wall now and kept looking downwards. Itachi frowned and looked at Sasuke. He got up now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then stood up, walking towards him. "Neji...you can't walk just yet." He softly said.

"..I n-need to go.. to the bathroom.." Neji said, while he stumbled further.

Itachi gave Sasuke one more look and then left.

"..Oh..Well...you can't do..you know. Number two. So." Sasuke said and helped Neji walk. Did he do something wrong?

Neji nodded, while leaning onto Sasuke heavily.

"...C-can you h-help me..?" He asked.

"Yeah I can..." Sasuke answered as he picked Neji up and walked him to the bathroom. "What do you need help with..?"

"...W-with this.. walking.. t-thanks.." Neji said, as he leaned against Sasuke.

"Of course.." Sasuke said and then they went into the bathroom. "Do you need any more help?" He asked.

Neji shook his head.

"..No thanks.." He said, smiling a bit at Sasuke, as he sat down onto the toilet. "..C-can you close the door though?"

"Yeah..Should I leave?" Sasuke asked and then walked to the door.

"..G-gladly.." Neji said. He didn't felt comfortable with going to the toilet with someone in the room. Even if it was Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and then walked out, closing the door behind him. He bit his lip. He felt so unwanted..

After a few minutes, the door opened again and Neji came out. His face was a bit pale.

Sasuke picked Neji up silently and walked back to the room. He then laid Neji down on the bed, covering him with the sheets again. He didn't say a word all the while.

Neji sighed, while closing his eyes. He was so tired... he just needed to sleep now.

Sasuke sat down on the bed, his back towards Neji and stared at the floor. Maybe Neji didn't want him there anymore...Maybe he 'had' done something wrong. Or maybe Neji would just stay in shock like this for weeks or months or years to come...but it still felt like he was being ignored somehow.

"...Sasuke?" Neji asked, after some minutes of silence. He had opened his eyes and was looking at Sasuke now.

"..Yes?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face Neji a little. He thought Neji had already fallen back to sleep.

"....Can you hold me..?" Neji asked. He was so weak. He just needed comfort all the time.

Sasuke sighed and turned around, crawling into bed. He held Neji close. But 'he' did not feel any comfort. He hated being so close and yet so far away from Neji.

"....If you don't want it you shouldn't do it Sasuke..." Neji said with a frown.

"You need it." Sasuke said as he buried his face in the crook of Neji's neck.

"...I d-don't know what I did to make you like this Sasuke, but I'm sorry for it..." Neji whispered. Why was Sasuke acting like this?

"..You're distant." Sasuke answered. It wasn't Neji's fault. Really. It was Kabuto who had pulled Neji away. Made Neji like this. But still..

"..Am I?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. He only went to the bathroom.. right?

"You barely talk...you don't respond..It's just like you changed.." Sasuke answered.

"...I just need to g-get over the shock Sasuke.." Neji softly said. "..I'm sorry.."

"I know...and I shouldn't feel bad about it..And I want you to know I'm really there for you and you can ask me anything..it's just hard.." Sasuke said.

"...I feel guilty about this.." Neji softly said. He felt even worse now.

"Don't be." Sasuke said and pulled back a little so he could give Neji a smile. "I know it's hard for you and it's not your fault at all..I already feel better."

"Are you sure..?" Neji asked, concerned.

"Yes..I know you don't suddenly dislike me or anything." Sasuke answered and gave Neji a soft kiss on his lips.

Neji nodded and then hugged Sasuke, wincing slightly as his leg came into contact with Sasuke's body. But he didn't care, he needed Sasuke to be happy.

Sasuke hugged Neji back and then pushed Neji's injured leg back softly. "I don't want you to get hurt.." Sasuke softly said.

"..I won't.." Neji said.

"Don't forget I'm here for you OK?" Sasuke whispered and kissed Neji's ear before hugging Neji close again.  
"..I won't.." Neji said, laying his head onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Good. Because I love you remember?" Sasuke said and closed his eyes.

Neji smiled softly.

"..I love you too.." He whispered.

"...Really?" Sasuke asked surprised. He hadn't expected Neji to say that. Especially not now.

"Really.." Neji said, while he softly kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smiled. "..Thanks.." He softly said. "Do you need to sleep..?" He then asked. He could sense Neji being tired.

"..Yeah.." Neji said, nodding a bit. He really was tired.

"Then sleep. I'll stay here with you." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's neck.

"Thank you.." Neji said, while he closed his eyes again, sighing.

"Sleep tight.." Sasuke whispered and waited until Neji had once again, fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

A week later, after the lawsuit, which they had won, Neji, Kurenai, Asuma, Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the courtroom, and it's building. It had been tough, but they made it. Neji felt really happy now. He was never going to see Kabuto anymore and Sasuke and him could be together. Everything would be fine from now on.

"Well! That all went great! We won! We should celebrate." Kurenai said and smiled happily. She hugged Neji tightly, almost squashing him.

Neji hugged back, smiling.

"No need for you to kill me now." Neji said, laughing a bit.

" I'm glad we made it." Asuma said, nodding.

"Sorry. I'm just happy." Kurenai said and then let Neji go. Sasuke smiled at Neji. He was glad they had gotten out of there without Kabuto being set free. Neji was safe now and things would be ok.

Neji smiled too and then hugged Sasuke. He was so glad with him.

Sasuke hugged back. "I'm so happy it's over." He softly said.

"Me too." Neji said, smiling.

Suddenly, they heard a cough behind them and when Sasuke turned around, a big, white haired (and really long haired) man stood behind them. He looked a little...weird, the way he was looking at Neji. The rest turned around too now.

"Yes?" Asuma asked, with an eyebrow pulled up. What did that dude want?

"Hello!" The man said and put his hand out to Neji. "I am Jiraiya. I'm from the modelling agency Prior and I am looking for good-looking people and you are definitely one of them." The man said.

Neji frowned, a bit surprised. Was this real? He shook the man's hand, a bit distrusting.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said.

"Oh! Now I see why you looked so familiar! Hiashi Hyuuga was a model of ours once too, he must be a relative!" Jiraiya said and shook Neji's hand hard, almost breaking Neji's arm off.

"Do you have a card?" Kurenai asked. She didn't just trust anyone with Neji.

Neji looked at the man in shock. What? Was Hiashi a model too once? Holy shit..

"Yeah, show us your card." Asuma said. "How do we know that you don't want something really different?"

"Oh what do you see me for!" Jiraiya said and handed Neji his card. Kurenai pulled it away and looked at it. "It looks real..." She said after some investigation. Sasuke stared at the man. Was he being serious?

"Yes of course it is! Now Neji it was right? Why don't you come to the agency tomorrow, the address is on the card and we will talk about what you can mean for our agency." Jiraiya said.

"Wait." Neji said, to stop the man from talking so much. "You want me to become a model?"

"Of course I do! Look at you, you are perfect! Perfect I tell you!" The man yelled. "You would be perfect for our agency. Come by tomorrow, it would be 'the' job for you."

"And in 'what' way exactly am I perfect for your agency?" Neji asked. "What kind of modelling agency are you?" He wanted to know more about this before he said yes. It would be great if everything was alright. He always wanted to become a model.

"Well you are gorgeous, boy. I'm sure you could do perfect catalogue pictures or do runway shows. You're exactly what we need, the girls will buy everything you will be making commercials for." Jiraiya said. Kurenai nodded.

"Neji 'would' make a great model." She said and smiled.

"Not a lot of girls love long hair you know." Neji said. Wait, did that man just said that he was gorgeous? "Gorgeous?" He knew he looked very stupid now. Asuma even started laughing at him.

"Yes gorgeous! And they do, trust me, they do. Especially with that face of yours with it. Just come to the agency and you will get more information. After that I will give you two weeks to think about it and maybe try some shoots." Jiraiya said.

"We could go with you Neji." Kurenai said.

"Should I do it?" Neji asked Kurenai, and Sasuke.

"You could try." Sasuke said, unsure.

"Well I think it would be ok to try yes and then as long as we can go with you, to keep an eye on you you know." Kurenai said and then smiled at Neji.

Neji nodded and then looked at the man, Jiraiya, again.

"Alright, how late?" Neji asked.

"Marvellous! Come to me at eleven." Jiraiya said and gave Neji another one of this cards. "There it is." He said and pointed on the address.

Neji nodded, looking at it.

" Alright, I will." Neji said.

"Great! Then I will see you tomorrow! Good day!" Jiraiya said and then stormed off. Kurenai laughed softly.

"He seems OK." She said.

" ...He's strange." Neji said, with one eyebrow pulled up.

"If he can get you a job as a model that's great now isn't it?" Kurenai said and smiled at Neji. Sasuke looked at Neji uncomfortable. Modelling would be...great for Neji, but it would way less time for him...way less.

Neji nodded at her, smiling.

"You don't seem so happy about it." He said as he saw Sasuke's face.

"No, no I am. I was just thinking that maybe I wanna go with you too tomorrow. Just in case." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. There was no way in hell he was gonna mess this up for Neji by becoming selfish.

Neji smiled at him. "I'd love to." Neji said. "Thanks."

"Good." Sasuke said and smiled. He'll be selfish later.

"Let's get home and celebrate with a big meal!" Kurenai said and already started walking to the car happily.

Neji smiled. " Yeah, let's go." He said. Only good times would come now.

* * *

The next day, Neji, Kurenai and Sasuke were sitting in the waiting room of the modelling agency. They had been waiting for ten minutes now.

"They take a bit long." Neji said, looking at Kurenai and Sasuke.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji. Sasuke just sat there, waiting. After a while more, the door opened and Jiraiya stepped out.

"Neji! How lovely, you came! Please, do come in." He told the three of them and led them into the room.

Neji smiled as he stood and followed Jiraiya inside, feeling a bit nervous. Would it be something? He took Sasuke's hand now and smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled back and held Neji's hand tightly, making sure Neji would feel ok. They sat down on three chairs, standing in front of a desk. Jiraiya sat behind it and gave a brief glance at Neji and Sasuke's intertwined hands.

"Now, these are some magazines we provide models for and pictures. This is a list of what you can expect and what it will pay, how you will work and what times. You can read that now." Jiraiya said and gave Neji what he needed.  
Neji nodded and took the papers, releasing Sasuke's hand so he could look at the papers.

"It looks good." Neji said, as he read a bit. "It pays a lot."

"It does looks trustworthy. You can see the Prior sign on the pictures. And it's a really big, impressive building." Kurenai said. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, it does look good." He said.

Neji smiled.

"But I have no experience at all." Neji said. "And don't I need more muscles?"

"We will be able to see how you work if you run some tests with us today, making pictures and seeing how you walk. And we'll see for the muscles too, but I don't think that is necessary." Jiraiya said.

"Alright." Neji said. Would Sasuke and Kurenai be allowed to stay?

"Do you have any questions or should we just try to shoot some pictures?" Jiraiya asked. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"If I have them, I'll ask them." Neji said, smiling.

" ..I do have one though." Neji said. " Do you mind that I'm gay?" He guessed he should just say it out loud.

"Of course not. Nobody knows that and gay guys usually work the best." Jiraiya said. "Now, shall we do the pictures? You two are welcome to join us of course." He told Kurenai and Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you." Kurenai said.

Neji nodded.

"Where do we take them?" Neji asked.

"In the building. I will take you there." Jiraiya said and stood up. They walked through the building and entered a big room with lots of camera's and a big, white screen in the back. "Well, here we are." Jiraiya said.

Neji nodded, while he looked around. "Do I need to change my clothes, or..?" Neji asked, a bit unsure. He didn't knew how this worked at all.

"Well we first take some pictures of your face. After that, we can do some clothes changing." Jiraiya said.

" Alright." Neji said, and from that moment, they started making pictures. Of Neji.

"Great! That was awesome Neji!" Jiraiya cheered as the last picture had been taken. "That was a rap! Really well done." Jiraiya walked towards Neji and shook his hand.

Neji smiled. "Was that good?" He asked.

"Yes, very good! You are perfectly fit for our agency, just like I thought! It would be great if you could sign for about two weeks and go to go sees and get booked!" Jiraiya said. Sasuke smiled. Neji's life was going so great now and he deserved it.

" I'd like that." Neji said with a smile.

"Great! Here are the papers! You only have to sign there. It's a small contract, you can read it." Jiraiya said and handed the paper over to Neji.

Neji nodded. "Thanks." He said. "Is it alright if I read this at home and come by once I agreed to it?"

"Of course! You can fax it too and I can call you for a go-see." Jiraiya said.

Neji smiled. "I'll probably see you soon then." Neji said.

Jiraiya smiled back. "I hope so. You know that way out right? I've got more clients." He said.

Neji nodded. "Alright, goodbye." He said and then walked out, followed by Kurenai and Sasuke.

"This is great Neji! If the contract is good, you can have a great job!" Kurenai cheered. Sasuke simply smiled as they walked outside.

Neji nodded, smiling too.

"Yeah indeed." Neji smiled gladly.

Sasuke started walking next to Neji and grabbed his hand. Kurenai just walked beside them. "We should head home, read it and then immediately fax it to him." She said.

"Yeah we should." Neji said, and then smiled at Sasuke, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, while he held Sasuke's hand.

"I'm happy things are working out." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. He couldn't help but be happy now, since Neji was.

"Me too." Neji said, smiling. "Hey Kurenai, should I cook tonight?" He asked. He wanted to do something for Kurenai.

"If you want to, I'd love it." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji.

"Hey Kurenai, can you drive me home? I can't stay over tonight, I made plans with Kiba." Sasuke said. Kurenai nodded.

"I will." Neji said. "Is something wrong, Kurenai?"

"Not at all, I'm just so happy for you." Kurenai said and smiled broadly at Neji.

"Alright." Neji said, smiling.

* * *

Half an hour later, when they had brought Sasuke home, Kurenai and Neji drove home silently.

"Neji.." Kurenai finally started, breaking the silence. "When will you be moving back into your house?" She asked, not really sounding too happy.

" ...I.." Neji started, but then frowned. Shit.. that was true.. he wasn't in danger anymore...

"Because I figured you would want to go home soon..right?" Kurenai asked upset.

"...Well... not really..." Neji softly admitted.

"...You don't? Why not?" Kurenai asked surprised.

"..Well, I'm alone at my house and it's so nice at your place." Neji said, smiling a bit. He really felt happy with her and Asuma.

"Well you see...I have been thinking about keeping you with us..as our own.." Kurenai said softly, unsure of how Neji would react.

"..What?" Neji asked.

"..I talked to Asuma...about adopting you." Kurenai said, keeping her eyes on the road.

Neji looked at her, happily surprised. "...Really?" Neji asked.

"Yes. I've become so attached to you I wouldn't know how to deal with it if you weren't there. I almost see you as my own child already. But you have to want it too." Kurenai answered.

Neji smiled. "I'd love it if you could adopt me." He said. "...Can't you stop the car so I can hug you?"

Kurenai smiled and stopped the car immediately. "You really want it?" She asked and looked at Neji.

Neji nodded and then hugged Kurenai, holding her close and smiling broadly.

"I'm so glad I met you.." He said. He was so happy. Could it get better?

"I am very, very happy I met you too..Oh this is so great!" Kurenai squealed as she hugged Neji tightly.

"You already feel like a mother to me, Kurenai." Neji said. And it was true.

"Thank you! That's the best thing you can say to me. You already feel like a son too." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji. She was so happy.

Neji smiled back. "I'm glad." He said. "You are so good to me. Asuma too, of course." He laughed a bit after that.

Kurenai laughed with him. "Yes. Asuma told me he would love to adopt you because you have 'attitude'." Kurenai said and grinned.

"Oh?" Neji asked, smirking. "And is that positive?"

"Yes that's positive." Kurenai laughed. She then started the car again. "Let's go home Neji." She said and smiled.

Neji smiled. Home. Finally.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

The next afternoon, the doorbell rang at Sasuke's place. Sasuke, being the only one at home, walked downstairs to open the door. He had an idea of who it might be and he was eager to let his boyfriend in the house. The last couple of days, they just stopped by each others houses everyday. Sasuke opened the door and found, indeed, Neji standing in the doorway. "Hey." Sasuke said and smiled.

"Hey." Neji said with a smile and then kissed Sasuke on the lips, as a greeting.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's face to make the kiss a little longer, before he pulled away and pulled Neji inside. "So, how have you been?" He asked as he pulled off and hung up Neji's coat.

"I'm fine, and you?" Neji said. "I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh? Well I'm fine. What do you wanna tell me?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the living room with Neji.

Neji sat down onto the couch and smiled at Sasuke.

"Kurenai and Asuma are going to adopt me." He said.

Sasuke stared at Neji and then blinked. They were what...? "...Adopt you?" Sasuke asked, confused. Adopt Neji...now why would they suddenly decide that?

"Yeah." Neji said. "So I can be their child."

"I know what being adopted means you know." Sasuke said and sweat dropped before sitting down next to Neji. "...So..well..Why?"

"Well, we grew very close to each other." Neji explained. "I already feel at home there. So.."

"That's good. So you really want it right?" Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. Things were going so right.

"Yeah I do." Neji said, smiling back. "I'm so happy."

"I can get that. It's great. You'll have a real family." Sasuke said. He was really glad Neji's life was going this great.

"Yeah I will." Neji said, and then hugged Sasuke. "I'm so glad everything is fine now.."

"Me too.." Sasuke said and hugged Neji back. "I'm glad we can just be together too...without Kabuto around."

"...Indeed." Neji said, sighing. "I'm glad I don't have to talk to that idiot anymore. Or have sex with him."

"Yeah me too. You'll only have sex with me from now on." Sasuke said and smirked at Neji.

Neji smirked back. "Is that a hint?" Neji asked.

"It might be." Sasuke said and then pulled off Neji's shirt. "But that's more of a hint to me." He gave Neji a wide smirk.

Neji snorted. "Jeez." Neji said. "Is Itachi home?"

"No, and he won't be for at least three hours." Sasuke said smirking and then already started working on Neji's pants.

Neji smirked and grabbed Sasuke's hands. "Don't be so impatient then." He said. Teasing time.

"Oh come on, I haven't had any in like.. ages." Sasuke said as he pinned Neji to the couch and then started unbuttoning Neji's pants again.

Neji grabbed Sasuke's hands again.

"Hey, we have three hours." Neji said, still smirking. "I'd like you to kiss me first before you almost rip off my clothes." He let his tongue trail down Sasuke's neck teasingly.

Sasuke moaned a little. "Really? So if I kiss you I can rip them off?" He asked smirking and then pushed Neji down on the couch again and sucked on Neji's skin, right beneath his jaw line. That would make a pretty hickey for everyone to see.

Neji moaned.

"Perhaps." Neji said, while he let his hands go under Sasuke's shirt, massaging and stroking the skin beneath it.

After Sasuke had placed his hickey he moved up and started kissing Neji roughly. Damn, missing out for a week already made him lust for Neji like this. He moved his hands down already, hoping he could pull those pants off now.

Neji moaned and then broke the kiss, turning Sasuke around and pinning his hands above his head.

"Patience." He whispered in Sasuke's ear, and then nibbled a bit on it.

Sasuke moaned loudly now. Could Neji turn him on even more? He sure as hell hoped so. "Then show me what patience can bring me." He moaned.

Neji smirked and stroke up Sasuke's shirt, softly kissing the skin of it, and sucking on it a bit. He meanwhile moved his hands over Sasuke's body and then crawled up again, so he could kiss Sasuke. He started kissing him, roughly as before, and pushed his crouch against Sasuke's, rubbing it against it. He moaned himself too of this.

Sasuke gave out a twisted moan into Neji's mouth, making sure his hips wouldn't thrust forward. God, that felt good. He wanted more of that. Without the fucking pants between it. Sasuke started kissing back roughly too, softly pushing his hips forward for more.

The other boy broke the kiss for one second and pulled off Sasuke's shirt, then he kissed back again, moving his hips forward, once, to tease Sasuke. He let his hands slide over Sasuke's body, circling around the crouch, and then massaging the hips.

Sasuke moaned loudly now. His hips were definitely a point someone could use to arouse him. He pushed his hips forward again, for more of those hands touching him. And more of that crouch. He broke the kiss and stared at Neji moaning. "..L-lose the pants.." He said.

Neji smirked at Sasuke. Muha. This was just what he had wanted to reach. Sasuke naked, before he would be. He started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants now, pushing his fingers onto the crouch teasingly. And so that Sasuke couldn't do anything.

Sasuke started panting now. Neji was so good at this. At teasing him, making him crave for more. And Sasuke would not complain. Yet. "..P-pull it off.." Sasuke panted. He just wanted to get rid of the clothing. Just get rid of it.

Neji smirked even more as he pulled down Sasuke's pants, and boxer with it. He got an almost devilish smirk on his face and then licked one time over Sasuke's shaft, and then quickly crawled down, so he could get Sasuke's shoes and socks off.

Sasuke swallowed. Now that Neji had licked, he just wanted more. Neji was being so damned annoying and yet it felt so good. He started pushing his shoes and socks off fast. He would deal with Neji's clothes later. "..G-god Neji..ah...j-just do it.."

"I want you to beg for me." Neji said, while he licked Sasuke's legs and pulled off Sasuke's shoes and socks completely. The pants followed and Neji started to lick and suck upwards Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke started moaning and panting again as he threw his head back. "...N-Neji please...g-god please...j-just do it.." He panted. His erection was throbbing like mad and he just wanted Neji to do something with it.

Neji smirked and then he put his mouth above Sasuke's shaft, softly licking it. He looked at Sasuke, with his most sexy face (half lidded eyes, his mouth open and his hair wild). Teasing was so much fun.

Sasuke stared back panting heavily. "...G-go on..please...hn.." He moaned and pushed his hips forward again. God he needed more.

"What about Neji-sama, hm?" Neji asked, smirking broadly. He had Sasuke just where he wanted him now.

"Or Neji the great, Neji the most beautiful of all, choose what you like best." He added.

"...S-shut up...I'm n-not..hn...gonna c-call you that..." Sasuke moaned. "..J-just give it..to m-me.."

"If you don't, then I won't give you what you want." Neji said, with an eyebrow pulled up and still with a smirk on his face. He sat down onto Sasuke's legs now. "I'll wait."

"..Oh g-god dammit...J-just please..N-Neji...N-Neji-sama..hn..." Sasuke moaned annoyed and grabbed Neji's head, pushing him down again.

Neji snorted. "Hm, I didn't really like that one." He said. "Can't you try another one?" He started laughing softly now. He'd do it anyway, he just loved to tease around a bit. His head was dangerously close to Sasuke's shaft now, but whatever. He'd just wait another few seconds.

"..N-no...Neji p-please...it's p-painful.." Sasuke said and pushed Neji's head down with a moan. Frigging Neji. If it wasn't for the fact he could give Sasuke what he wanted, Sasuke had thrown him out right here and now. Before pulling him inside again to do it his way of course.

Neji smirked and then took Sasuke's length into his mouth. He started sucking on it and licking around it as he released his mouth off the shaft.

Sasuke moaned annoyed again. "..N-Neji!" He whined. Dammit, could Neji tease him any longer. He was already painful hard. One more time and he would turn things around for sure.

"Yes?" Neji asked, smirking, looking at Sasuke while he stopped with what he was doing.

"I h-hate you...It's a g-good thing I l-love you too.." Sasuke moaned and then suddenly turned Neji around and started pulling of Neji's pants.

Neji started laughing now.

"Oh God Sasuke, you're too funny." Neji said between his laughter.

"..S-shut up. I'll..hn...s-show you what teasing is.." Sasuke said and then pulled off Neji's shoes and socks, followed by Neji's pants and boxer before crawling over Neji and kissing him. He then pushed his crouch against Neji's. He sure as hell wanted more too.

Neji moaned, while he brought Sasuke closer. He put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke then suddenly pulled back and slid two of his fingers into Neji's mouth. "..S-suck." He demanded.

Neji immediately obeyed. It was hot as Sasuke commanded him. He started sucking on Sasuke's fingers, while looking at his lover.

Sasuke stared back. God seeing Neji suck on his fingers like that, feeling it, it made him so excited. But it wasn't enough yet. Once Sasuke figured his fingers were moisture enough he pulled them out and then swiftly pushed one of his fingers into Neji's entrance. "..Let's stretch t-this thing all..hn..the w-way out hmm." He said and smirked as he moved his finger around.

Neji gasped and moaned softly as Sasuke did this, immediately spreading his legs. Jeez, why was he acting so submissive?

"Now how does that feel hm?" Sasuke asked smirking as he pushed in another finger, turning it around in Neji, hitting all the right spots he knew were right in there.

Neji let his head fall back now, moaning loudly.

"..It f-feels.. ah.. good.." Neji panted, while spreading his legs even more. Did Sasuke even know that he could do the splits?

Sasuke smirked as he saw Neji was stretching his legs open. This would be fun. "Yes, you spread those legs. I'm really big you know, so we really have to stretch it out because I'll be pushing into you all the way...in and out Neji I'll push all the way inside of you." Sasuke evilly said as yet another finger made it's way into Neji, now being able to hit even more spots.

Neji snorted. "Y-you're not.. ah.. 'that' b-big.." Neji said, with a smirk. It was a joke off course. He was still moaning and moving his head slowly from the left to the right.

"Sure I'm not." Sasuke said and smirked back. He now started thrusting his fingers in and out of Neji, scissoring them when they were inside. "It's not enough now is it?" Sasuke whispered into Neji's ear in a seductive voice.

Neji let out a huge moan now. But he wouldn't let Sasuke win. When Sasuke's fingers were out of his body, he quickly turned Sasuke around again and attacked Sasuke's neck, sucking on it, and finally giving him a lovebite.

Sasuke moaned a little and then smirked when he turned Neji around again and stretching Neji's entrance some more, this time pulling the flesh aside with his fingers. "You want me to put it in don't you? You're all hard." Sasuke said and smirked even more.

"..Ah.. hn.. y-yes.. " Neji panted. Damn it, Sasuke just had to do it now. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Tell me what you want Neji. And a nice 'Sasuke-sama' wouldn't hurt either." Sasuke said as he kept stretching Neji's skin, rubbing some spots.

Neji growled a bit, being too proud to say it. He tossed his head back, while he kept moaning.

"You know you want to." Sasuke said with his seductive voice again and rubbed the space between Neji's balls and entrance now, knowing some guys had a weak spot there.

Neji let out a scream of pleasure now.

"Oh p-please!" He yelled now. "..Ah.. t-take me.. p-please.."

"What was my name again Neji?" Sasuke teased and smirked as he kept rubbing Neji's weak spot and kept stretching Neji's entrance at the same time.

"...Ah p-please.. hn.. S-Sasuke.. please.." Neji gasped, while pulling Sasuke more close.

"Sasuke what?" Neji asked and kept going. He'd show Neji he could pull the same things off as Neji, but better.

Neji shook his head now, while he kept moaning in pleasure. He wouldn't call Sasuke like that. He wouldn't.

"I'll wait then." Sasuke said and stopped everything he did, smirking at Neji. "We can continue once you've found the words." Sasuke said as he rubbed Neji's weak spot once more, teasing Neji again.

Neji gasped, grabbing the sheets behind him.

"..D-damn it, S-Sasuke.. ah.." Neji moaned.

"No, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke said and rubbed Neji's spot, before once again pulling away. Now 'this' was funny.

Neji shook his head now.

"..N-no.. hn.." He gasped. "..J-jeez, I'd r-rather.. ah.. w-wear a dress then call you t-that.. hn.."

"We could do that another time." Sasuke said and smirked. "You know you want me to take you Neji and all I need is one word." Sasuke said as he rubbed over Neji's spot a little rougher, making it more intense.

Neji let out a squirm now. He would 'not' call Sasuke like that.

"Come on Neji, you know you want me to take you and hard, pushing into you over and over again. You want me to put it in now don't you?" Sasuke said as he slid a finger into Neji again, rubbing his inner spots the same time with Neji's weak spot. "Just one word and you can have it all."

"...L-like you d-don't.. hn.. w-want it.." Neji panted. "..I k-know you want it... hn.. p-perhaps even more then I do.. ah.." His body moved from the right to the left now.

"Oh yes, but I'm not the one getting a sneak preview right now that's making you crave for it hm. One word Neji and you can have 'this'" Sasuke pushed his finger in roughly, hitting a really sensitive spot within Neji. "but then ten times better." He finished.

Neji let out a yelp again, letting his muscles tighten around Sasuke's finger. He really wanted this, but he'd never lose his pride.

Sasuke started hitting the spot over and over and then started hitting Neji's weak spot between his balls and entrance too. He knew it was just a matter of time before Neji would completely cave in and submit to it.

"..G-god please! S-Sasuke stop it! Hn.. j-just do it.. hn.." Neji moaned. He was painfully hard now.

"Not until you say it." Sasuke said and continued what he was doing. Just a couple more pushes and Neji would submit.

"..S-Sasuke jeez. hng.. d-do you want me to.. ah.. f-faint or something..?" Neji gasped, closing his eyes now. Shit, it felt too good.

"I want you to say it." Sasuke said and continued pushing on the spots, just a little rougher this time. Neji would cave in. But he had to do it quick. Sasuke wanted more too. Badly.

"..S-Sasuke.. n-no.. hng.." Neji grunted, a bit angry now. He wouldn't say something so.. uke-ish.

"Yes." Sasuke said and then pushed in another finger, hitting some more spots. Just a little longer, he just had to hold back a little longer.

"..I'm n-not.. ah.. 'that' k-kind of an.. hn.. uke.." Neji panted.

"Too bad for you now isn't it?" Sasuke said. He then grunted and removed his fingers before slamming into Neji. He would just have to try again later. But this wasn't really motivating him.

Neji let out a yelp of pleasure now, moving his hips forwards. Ah yes.. He finally got what he wanted.

Sasuke placed his hands beside Neji's head and started thrusting into Neji violently. God, he needed it rough right now. And fast.

Neji gasped and moaned as he felt Sasuke going rougher and rougher. God that felt good. It felt 'so' good. He started moving rougher too now, making short thrusts forwards with his hips.

Sasuke started moaning and panted now as he pushed in and out all the way, moving fast and hard, making sure he hit Neji's inner walls as he moved towards the spot in the back of Neji's ass. They would come shortly after starting now, because of the foreplay.

Neji moaned and finally let out a scream of pleasure, while he came already. He had been too excited for real sex.

Sasuke thrusted into Neji for a couple minutes more and then grunted loudly as he came into Neji, crashing down onto him. That had all been...awkward.

Neji was already laying there panting. Damn he was tired now.

Sasuke panted too, too tired to move or do anything 'but' panting. He laid there for some more minutes, waiting for Neji to say something now.

"..T-that was.. hn.. s-strange.. but nice.." Neji whispered, while he put his arms around the other's back.

"Mmm..." Sasuke answered as he laid himself onto Neji a little better. "..It w-was...s-strange.." He panted.

"..Not n-nice..?" Neji asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes n-nice.." Sasuke lied as he buried his face into Neji's neck. It really had just been...weird to him.

"...Didn't you l-like it?" Neji asked with a frown. He always knew when someone was lying.

Sasuke sighed and sat up a little, resting his hands on Neji's chest. "..I g-guess I expected m-more.." Sasuke answered and looked away.

"...You expected m-me to say Sasuke-sama?" Neji asked, a bit surprised. He looked at Sasuke, still frowning.

"M-maybe I did." Sasuke answered and still didn't meet Neji's eyes. He knew it was a weird thing to ask from anyone, but he really would've liked it if Neji had submitted to him.

"...I'm just not r-really a.. ukish uke.." Neji softly said. Was it bad that he had a.. rough side?

"Well I k-know that now." Sasuke said and looked to Neji's chest annoyed. He always had a thing for uke uke's and Neji just...wasn't. He liked it most of the times just not 'all' the times. Neji needed to soften sometimes.

"...I'm sorry." Neji said. He felt guilty now.

"Well it's not your f-fault." Sasuke said and then pulled away, standing up awkwardly.

"...It is, since you're i-irritated now.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke, while he sat up.

"Well yeah, I misjudged you." Sasuke snapped and pulled his clothes from the floor.

Neji looked at him with a frown. Why did Sasuke make such a huge deal about this?

"I like uke's who act like uke's Neji. You're just a little overwhelming sometimes." Sasuke snapped and started walking upstairs. He needed time to think. Neji had been all he wanted...when he thought Neji was really an uke...but..what now?

Neji looked after him and then downwards. Couldn't Sasuke just accept him.. like he was?

* * *

A couple of days later, Neji cleared his throat. He was eating dinner with Kurenai and Asuma. He got something to tell. And not just something. It was a big something.

Kurenai looked at Neji for a while. He had been acting awkward all day since he came home from his modeling shoot. Did something happen?

"Neji, do you wanna tell us something?" Kurenai asked.

"..Yeah, I guess." Neji said, moving a hand through his hair. How should he tell this?

"Then please, do tell Neji." Kurenai said and smiled at Neji as she took another bit of her dinner.

"...I got a new appointment today, and I have to know if I want to do it in two days.." Neji started.

Asuma looked at him, expecting something important.

Kurenai looked at Neji too. "Well that's great. What is it? You will have to make sure to say yes in two days then." She said, oblivious to the news Neji had.

"..It's going to America half a year for shoots for all kind of modelling agencies.. and for the catwalk too." Neji said, looking at them.

Kurenai stared at Neji for a moment, letting it sink in.

"...America..?" She asked.

"...Yeah.." Neji softly said, looking back at her. "..That's the problem.. I'd love to go but I don't want to leave you guys.."

"Half a year it was right..?" Kurenai asked, a little upset, but she smiled either way.

Neji nodded. "Yeah.." He said.

"That's not really long." Asuma said, as he took a sip of his wine. "You should do it. It will be great on your CV."

"Yeah Neji, you really should go. It would be great for you to travel and get that kind of experience." Kurenai said, already sounding some happier. "We will miss you of course, but half a year is not a year." She pointed out.

Neji looked at her, nodding. Then he smiled.

"I guess I'll do that." He said. "And I'll just force Jiraiya to give me a phone where I can call with, so I can call you two every day. And Sasuke of course..." He frowned a bit. He hadn't heard something of Sasuke the last three days. Sasuke had said that he wanted to think.. hadn't he had enough time for it now?

"Of course, that would be great! We'll make sure we can call each other so you can keep us up to date. I'm sure Jiraiya will be fine with that." Kurenai said and smiled. "Oh this is so great, when do you leave?"

"It sounds almost like you want to have me gone." Neji said, laughing. "Probably next week. He needs to arrange some flying tickets and stuff, so that's why he needs to know it fast."

"Oh I don't want you gone at all! But you would get so many great experiences in America I'm just happy you get the chance." Kurenai said. "You should tell Sasuke soon too, but don't you let him change your mind."

"I will." Neji said, smiling. "And I won't."

"I'm so excited for you! We'll start packing soon." Kurenai said. After that they ate their dinner, chatting about America and all the modelling Neji would get. But Neji wouldn't be this happy later that day...

* * *

Later in the evening, Neji ringed the bell at Sasuke's house. He was nervous about this. How would Sasuke react?

After a while, Sasuke opened the door and looked at Neji. He didn't look happy.

"Hey." He said and let Neji in silently.  
Once Neji was in and had put out his coat, Neji turned around, facing Sasuke.

"...Did you.. think?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes. Why did you came here?" Sasuke asked. He knew Neji would've first called him unless he had something important to say.

"I need to talk with you.." Neji said. "..Is Itachi home?"

"No he's out. I'm starting to think he's dating Deidara, since he's gone to him everyday. So...what do you need to talk about?" Sasuke asked. He'd hear Neji out before he'd break his own news.

"..Well.. it's about another appointment I got.." Neji said. "Could we perhaps.. sit down onto the couch or something?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure." He said and walked with Neji to the couch. They sat down and Sasuke waited as he stared at Neji a little uncomfortable.

"...I'm going to America for half a year.." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Neji. "...Oh..well..maybe that's good.." Sasuke said. Damn. This was harder then he thought it would be.

Neji frowned. What? Alright, he didn't expect that.

"What?" He asked. Where was this about? That was.. hard.

"You see...I have been thinking...And..I thought that..breaking up was better...at least for a while.." Sasuke said and bit his lip. Shit...this was so much harder then he thought..he still loved Neji...but..Neji wasn't what he wanted..right?

Neji looked at him, while his face changed into one of sadness.

"...Why?" Neji asked. Why did Sasuke wanted to break up..?

"...Because I misjudged you..You're just a little too..overwhelming..." Sasuke said. Breaking up with Neji was so hard...was this a mistake?

"....You're only breaking up with me because I'm not submissive enough during the sex?" Neji asked, frowning. Would Sasuke break up with him only because of 'that'?

"No...look it's just..I don't know OK...I'm just doubting about it and I don't think anyone should feel like that in a relationship..I love you, I really do...but I just don't see..a future in this.." Sasuke said as he felt tears prick behind his eyes.

Neji looked at him, while he swallowed his tears away.

"..I see.." He softly said, looking away. Shit this was hard... he didn't wanted Sasuke to break up with him at all. He didn't wanted to be apart of him..

"..I'm sorry.." Sasuke said and suddenly broke down into tears. He hadn't expected it to be so hard...at all. Maybe it was the fact that Neji was just gonna be...gone..away...to America too..Maybe that was what made this so hard.

"..I g-guess I'll leave you alone then.." Neji said, trying to stop his own tears to come out.

"...Can we s-see this as a break...? I just need time...I'm confused.." Sasuke said as he wiped his tears away. Now 'he' was the one feeling weak.

"..I g-guess.." Neji softly said. "..We'd better b-break up if you're not h-happy with me Sasuke..." This felt so bad.

"..Yeah but I mean..t-temporary...so I c-can think...and then when you come back, maybe w-we can try again..or something.." Sasuke said and looked at Neji.

"...I won't be a d-different person then Sasuke.." Neji said, looking back, while he wiped the tears on his face away.

"..N-no...but maybe I will be able t-to take you for who you are.." Sasuke said and bit his lip again. He wouldn't start crying again now.

Neji looked at him, nodding, before he burst out crying. It hurt so badly that Sasuke didn't accept him for who he was right now. It hurt 'so' much. He turned around now, to get his coat again.

Sasuke let his tears run down his face again as he saw Neji starting to leave. He had to do this...he knew he had to...but it was just so hard..

"I'm s-sorry..." Sasuke softly said. He hated hurting Neji...he hated hurting himself...but sometimes that was the only way..

At that moment the door closed. Neji had left.

Sasuke grabbed a pillow from the couch and hugged it. Neji had just left...and Sasuke couldn't blame him...he just wished they could've stayed friends...just wished Neji had done something to make him change his mind...wished he wasn't such a messed up person that he pushed away Neji..Neji who he loved..But he knew that this was what he had to do..He cried for a little longer until he heard the door open. He looked up, hoping to find Neji. But it was Itachi.

"...What happened?" Itachi asked, concerned.

"...I b-broke up with Neji..." Sasuke answered and looked at Itachi with watery eyes. He then turned away. He hated crying in front of his brother...in front of anyone.

"..Why?" Itachi asked, while he walked towards Sasuke and hugged him.

Sasuke hugged back. "...I'm just confused...I m-misjudged him and it c-confused me..I just d-don't see a f-future in it...I g-guess.." Sasuke sobbed. Dammit, why did it turn out like this? Neji had been so happy. 'They' had been so happy. Together. And he just screwed it up. But Neji...wasn't what he wanted. Right?

"If you don't see a future in it then it's better that you broke up." Itachi said, stroking Sasuke's back. "Really Sasuke, perhaps it's better."

"Yeah b-but it hurts...because I l-love him.." Sasuke said and calmed down a little.

"..I understand." Itachi said. "You'll get over it Sasuke."

"I hope so...I just need someone who's more..submissive...Sometimes Neji's just so..present. And..overwhelming..I need someone who...lets me take control..you know.." Sasuke said. Itachi probably wouldn't know. It was vague. But it was how he felt.

"I understand." Itachi said. "You are a real seme. You want control over everything."

"Yeah..I just don't like not having control..." Sasuke said and whiped his tears away. He was glad Itachi understood. But it didn't make it hurt any less. He already missed Neji. And he was sure he would always miss Neji..somewlhere.

"I understand Sasuke, really." Itachi said, still stroking Sasuke's back. "Let's think of other things now, ok?"

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks.." He said. He would pretend to be OK for now. But he wasn't. Not by a long shot.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**

* * *

**_

A week later, six days to be exact, Neji, Asuma, Kurenai, Deidara (yes, Deidara) and Jiraiya were standing at the airport, waiting for Neji's airplane. Neji and Kurenai were hugging at the moment.

Kurenai pulled away from the hug a little as she still held Neji by the arms. "Now remember to keep eating healthy and call us everyday. And if you need anything we can send it to you and we're still there, even if we're not around. I packed you some snacks for in the airplane. Oh Neji...you'll be fine right?" Kurenai asked and then hugged Neji again.

"Of course I will be." Neji said, smiling. "I'll be fine."

"You'll do great." Asuma said, looking proud.

"Good. Now promise you will call everyday OK?" Kurenai said. "And yes. You will do great. But you will let us know how it all goes."

"Aah I always knew you were a model Neji." Deidara said and gave Neji a not so soft pat on the back.

"I will." Neji said, nodding at her and hugging her one last time before letting go. Then he smirked at Deidara.

"You don't have to kill me for it, Dei." Neji said. "And you did? Thanks for the compliment."

"Of course I did, I'm smart. Now take care of your hair un, you stand for all the pretty boys out there who's hair is long. Like ours un." Deidara said and smirked.

"Shall we go now Neji? The airplane won't wait forever." Jiraiya said as their bags were taken away, so they could be placed into the airplane.

Neji nodded and then hugged Kurenai one more time, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you when I'm there, ok?" He said, while he gave Asuma a head.

"Good luck boy." Asuma said, giving Neji a soft hit on the shoulder.

"You do that Neji. And please be careful. We love you." Kurenai said. Jiraiya started walking away. "Bye Neji. Call me sometime ok?" Deidara said and waved.

"I will." Neji said, waving at them. "I'll call when I'm there! Bye!" He waved to them one last time and then he followed Jiraiya.

"Bye Neji!" Kurenai yelled and waved with tears in her eyes. But she was happy too. Neji would be fine. And he would come back.

Neji felt happy about it too. He was going to America, to make his future better. But still, even when he had all those things, he couldn't help but cry when he looked at the disappearing landscape. He cried a lot. He cried because he had lost Sasuke.

* * *

**The end**

**

* * *

A/N: Not every story can have a happy ending..  
**


End file.
